


同棲契約

by Mushimako



Series: [黄笠]同棲契約 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 85,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushimako/pseuds/Mushimako
Summary: 黄笠的同居物语- 黄濑大概是19岁，大学一年级；笠松则是大三的年纪（原作向）- 两人在黄濑已经告白的前提下打着太极（？- 森山前辈出没还请各位迷妹注意安全~- 总而言之就是你追我赶的故事。- 敏感内容有，还请各位太太注意！
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Series: [黄笠]同棲契約 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666930
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

踏上告诉疾驶的列车，听着从耳机传来的轻快旋律。  
走在通往名为‘家’的住所的大路上，笠松总是会想起很多，那些未知的未来、以及已成定局的过去。  
碳酸饮料特有的刺激口感，甜甜圈的甜腻香气不断从手中的纸盒中飘来。顺着向上延伸的台阶、一步步朝着公寓的方向走去，热心的邻居牵着还不及自己腰际般高的孩子欠身向自己礼貌寒暄，而积攒了一天的疲劳的笠松则是勉强挤出一丝微笑，想要回避、却不得不装模作样的敷衍。晕眩的脑袋使得脚下的步伐都不禁变得踉跄蹒跚起来，空落落的胃袋像是抗议般的蠕动、抽搐着。然而明明挂在门前的名牌早已映入自己的视线，笠松却迟迟没有从口袋中取出随身写到的钥匙；像是一具灵魂出窍的‘傀儡’、愣愣的注视着大门上方的猫眼。饭菜的香味不断从门房的缝隙中传来，几声模糊不清的鼻歌不尽让蓬头垢面的笠松长叹了一口气。并不是不想回家、而是实在没有勇气叩响折扇铁门；一想到自己若是轻易按下那把有些生锈了的门锁，出门迎接自己的会是谁、笠松便忍不住拧了拧紧蹙的眉间。若独居生活的自由是以对等的生活压力为代价所换来的‘幸福’、那被人处处照料周全的轻松就不得不让笠松付出相应的代价。然而这份驾于‘束缚’与‘窝心’之间的矛盾恰恰沦为了某种解不开的心结，究竟是因为无聊的自尊、有或是因为对象的特殊？直到就这么硬生生闯入了自己生活的男人从屋内推开了房门，仅在视线相交的刹那、耀眼爽朗的笑容便让笠松放弃了所有的尝试与挣扎。

“啊！欢迎回来～笠松前辈。”  
“……我回来了。”


	2. 同棲契約（一）——side 笠松——

在三年级的最后一个冬天结束过后，不得不承受着败北现实选择隐退的笠松也拒绝了来自青年队的邀请，选择专心将所有的精力放在即将来临的入学考试上。虽然身为主将的笠松无法带领海常摘下王者的桂冠、可青春正是因为存有遗憾才值得回想与感慨的价值。以这样牵强的借口默默接受了现实，在热泪盈眶的后辈面前脱下了那些镶有背后号的‘战衣’；本以为自己会对这一最后的抉择心生后悔，笠松却没有料到热泪竟会因前所未有的释然而无法停止，逞强的面具与自尊的心墙随着最后一句‘多谢关照’而彻底瓦解。

“前辈！我今天特意做了咖喱，你快尝尝味道吧。”

若硬要选择放弃篮球的笠松说出一个仍然记挂在心的人或事，‘黄濑凉太’这个名字总是会第一时间窜上脑海，就好像一种本能、又好似一种习惯，连理由都从未厘清，那像是顺着反射神经脱口而出的名字就算距离毕业那天已经过去了三年，自己与男人之间的维系也从未切断过。身为“奇迹的世代”中的一员、拥有极高天赋的黄濑在笠松隐退后魄力成为了领衔球队的主将，出色的技能与随和的个性、虽然不同于笠松那强硬又苛刻的大将风范，相对更加委婉的黄濑凭借着第一年的出色表现在球队中竖立了一定的威信。刚进部时那小子的确不成气候，如果是现在的话或许不会有人反对了吧。宣告最终决定之前、身为前国手的武内监督也没少征求高年级的意见。对于监督针对黄濑的这一评价、就连一向乐于刁难黄濑的森山也没有异议，而曾经被笠松视为荣耀的球衣也在三年级隐退的那天转交到了黄濑的手里。

（虽然相处的时间不长，可希望这些日子的拳打脚踢没有白费。辛苦你了，笠松。）  
（……多谢您这些年来的指教。）

顺利毕业后的笠松也顺理成章的成为了一名大学生，可就算如此、对海常的关心就像是戒不掉的‘毒瘾’、一又机会笠松还是会回到熟悉的校园、视察社团活动的情况。在黄濑的带领下、球队多次以全国八强闯入选拔赛；只可惜身为“奇迹的世代”、不得不与旧识抗衡的压力使黄濑日益进步的同时，也承受着必要的代价。肉体的极限就像是副作用、训练时留下的旧伤因频繁的出赛而始终无法彻底恢复；尽管黄濑带着时不时复发的脚伤坚持到了最后一年，可在监督的劝说下、同样拒绝了国家队邀请的黄濑决心成为一名职业模特，以资历为条件优先得到了艺大的录取通知书。虽然成绩方面有些小麻烦，好在学校愿意网开一面、我也终于成为大学生了呢。当远比自己高大的后辈拿着通知书像个孩子一样对自己炫耀时，笠松只是苦笑着嘀咕了一声‘笨蛋’，仿佛又回到了形影不离的高中生活一样、将无情的脚背狠狠扫向了男人的背脊。

（不过实际上我是想和前辈在一起的。……有点可惜呢。）  
（……这种话就别再多说了。）  
“前辈？你还好吧？”

在试探般的呼喊声中猛然抽回了思绪，愣愣仰着脑袋的笠松这才发现自己竟已经坐在了餐桌前。因为太过沉溺于回忆中甚至没了自己如何穿过玄关的记忆，连居家服都在神不知鬼不觉中换上了、而自己特意为了熬夜准备的甜点也被细心的摆放在了茶几上。前辈你好像很 辛苦呢，每天回来都一脸疲倦的样子。出于关心的问候确确实实是出自黄濑的好意，然而在某些奇迹的促使下、即便是熟人间的含蓄温怒那，仿佛也被蒙上了某种暗示的意味。虽然我知道前辈的个性本来就很认真，不过偶尔还是要给自己点喘息的机会啊。说完、主动将盘中的土豆饼放进了自己面前的空碟上，随和的笑容因那俊俏的容貌增色了不少，如同清晨的阳光般耀眼、甚至给人一种温暖的错觉。

“如果前辈倒下的话我说不定会趁机对你做些过分的事哦？所以我认为还是多加小心为妙。”  
“……别说些有些没的，赶紧吃饭！”

黄濑之所以会暂时借住在这里的理由其实并不复杂。初中就以平面模特的身份出道，身形的拔高让他在高中毕业后开始接受一些时装秀的工作，直至最近收到某制作人的邀请开始接触舞台剧的工作，‘黄濑凉太’这一名字也在娱乐圈渐渐走上稳定的正轨。然而一帆风顺的背后总会蕴藏着些许波澜，本以为一切都逐渐太平、没想到这些假象只不过是暴风雨前的宁静而已。偶然的抓拍在无人知晓的情况下突然登上了八卦杂志的头版头条，“新人地下恋情”成为了媒体炒作与支持者炮轰的标靶；真正的受害者到底是谁？这种问题已经不再重要；就连居住的公寓和校园的生活都受到了牵连，不得不另寻地方避风头的黄濑就这样敲响了笠松家的房门，就连一件睡衣都没来得及从卧室内带走，就好像夹着尾巴逃跑的‘逃兵’、满是血丝的眼眶实在无法与他那爽朗的笑容搭调。

（前辈……怎么办……这下回不去了。）

用温水冲洗过的湿毛巾擦拭着满是汗水的脸颊，无论男人如何用笑容来掩饰、眼底的沮丧在笠松的眼中仍然一览无遗。任何行当都是辛苦的，笠松当然清楚；然而就连最基本的隐私都无法庇护的残酷不禁让笠松对黄濑的‘风光’感到有些同情，可自己有能做什么呢？无论是八卦也好、还是铺天盖地的舆论也罢，直到黄濑亲自对自己坦白，笠松就像是被全世界蒙在鼓里了一样、对一切的原委浑然不知。

（虽然公司那边已经和杂志交涉、也说会保持诉讼的权利，不过学校和家那边暂时回不去了，这下不知道该怎么办才好了……）  
（你今天先睡这吧，总会有办法的。）

几乎不假思索的便许下了承诺，笠松明知道自己的个性虽然倔强又苛刻，可实质上并不是很容易狠下心肠的人。当一个仿佛拥有全世界的男人优点于一身的人阴沉着表情向你诉苦、又有谁能够人心说出拒绝的话语？比起同情与感慨、黄濑能够在第一时间想到依靠自己这件事本身反而让笠松感到十分欣慰。至少在毕业之后、黄濑仍然愿意叫自己一声‘前辈’；就算离开了啦安丘，黄濑也同样深信着自己。无论现在两人的生活以及所处的世界相差多远，笠松不希望因距离该改变的点点滴滴仍然保持着原有的形状，这就已经足够。

（你也赶紧振作吧。男子汉不要因为这种事就哭哭啼啼的，都已经快成年了好歹有点长进啊。）  
（就是因为前辈你总把我当小孩子我才会想哭啦……）

当狭窄的公寓里有另一个呼吸声陪伴自己入睡竟是一件如此安心的事，直到笠松在半夜惊醒之前、竟没了以往那种烦躁又疲倦的感觉。久违的深度睡眠使大脑异常的清醒，只不过还未彻底苏醒的身体仍旧一如既往的沉重。定眼凝视着雪白的天井，熟悉的体温包裹着自己的手心；不知何时从地铺起身的黄濑就这样似睡非睡的趴伏在床沿，究竟是谁的手心正不断渗着汗、在得出结论之前，黄濑在耳畔的每一句低喃都被自己听进了耳里。

（喜欢……我果然还是喜欢你，笠松前辈。）  
（…………）

在男人的低语中，笠松终于意识到这次的风风雨雨并非是一场偶然，真正的契机不得不追溯到高中的最后一年，也是两人不得不面临分别的日子，在那时一切就已经开始了。当自己像约定的那样将自己胸前的第二颗纽扣放入了男人的手心，谁知突然翻转的手掌竟一把偶上了自己的手腕，惊人的蛮力使腕骨隐隐作痛，无论是异常的举止也好、还是黄濑那急剧变化的表情也罢，那只有在球场上见过的肃穆神情不禁使笠松困惑的挑了挑眉，而对方那既踌躇、又动摇的谈吐让笠松对眼前的这位接下自己无数传球的后辈第一次心生了猜忌。

“笠松前辈，我喜欢你。”  
“……啊？”

突如其来的告白好在没有被旁人听见，唯独身后的樱花树像是疾风般的随着微风左右摇曳，飘落的花瓣像极了冬日的飘雪，使眼前的光景美得极为不真实。笠松多多少少知道体育社团中有不少同性的后辈憧憬着自己，可那只不过是一种谁都懂的’崇拜‘罢了，因为欣赏而想要成为某个人的念头，笠松也曾有过。啊……是吗……那还真是谢谢了。擅自将这份过于直接的感情理解为相似的冲动，用力甩开了男人的大手、用余光瞥了一眼手腕上的指印，一边说着、一边将有些翻着的袖口抚平；直至衣服的布料完全遮盖住了过于刺眼的痕迹，笠松这才松了口气。

“虽然比起用嘴巴说、我倒是更希望你用行动表示。不过还是多谢了，和你在一起的时光我过的很愉快。”  
“我说的不是这个意思，我是在说‘我喜欢你’啊！”  
“…………”

与黄濑相遇依赖，这还是笠松第一次看到男人如此焦急的模样。像只无头苍蝇一样在原地打转，时而抱着脑袋、时而浮躁的咋了咋舌。虽然我的确尊敬着前别，可那不是‘喜欢’、不是我说的‘喜欢’。说完，一个健步向自己凑近的男人就这样硬生生的亲吻上了i帧及的嘴唇，拙劣的触碰甚至在相触的刹那撞上了彼此的牙关，毫无爱情的甜蜜可言、更不像是热情奔放的外国人彼此寒暄的亲昵，一切就在眨眼间发生，又在眨眼间彻底消失，连残留的触感都随着微风消失殆尽，留下的就只有一肚子的困惑、以及连言语都无法形容的恐慌。

“我会想要和你接吻，也会想着前辈自慰、做爱。……就是这种喜欢，这下前辈能理解了吧？”  
“…………怎么可能会理解啊！你这混蛋！”

在怒火窜上脑髓之前，身体就已经倚借着本能采取了行动。印象中、笠松还从未像这样用力去揍一个人，几乎用上了身体全部的重心、狠狠的朝着那张满是紧张的脸蛋揍去。眼看着黄濑那高大亏啊的身躯在几个踉跄后重重摔倒在地，笠松既没有趁机上前、补上两脚，更没有向男人伸出搀扶的援手。狂乱的心跳与急促的呼吸使得耳蜗嗡嗡作响，为了掩饰自己那燥热不已的脸颊而转身选择了逃跑，无论方才的告白是真是假、那时的笠松除了屈辱之外什么都没有感受到。

这件在校园的某个角落发生的‘插曲’在不久之后成了笠松专心在家复习迎考而拒绝上学的理由，期间、黄濑也有发来邮件，或是上门来拜访。独处的时间里曾经的欢笑被冗长的沉默所替代，笠松并没有期待任何形式的道歉或是解释，而黄濑也没有这么做；两人只是坐在原型的茶几前、静静听着风扇的声响，思考着未来的路。

（笠松前辈……以后我们还能像这样见面吗？）

临走前，如是说道的黄濑依旧挂着那张轻浮的笑脸，也是因为这张过于凄楚的笑容让笠松主动提出了送男人到车站的要求，而起先有些吃惊的后辈在片刻的犹豫后仍然点了点头。漫步在通往车站的小路上，黄濑又一次重申了在玄关提出的请求，笠松并没有正面回答、更没有承诺些什么，只是敷衍的嘀咕了一句‘可以’，随即便不再开口多话。过于柔和的夜风似乎在不知不觉间吹散了萦绕在两人间的尴尬气氛，身体比起迟钝的神经更快的察觉到了这一细微的变化。在一声安心的叹息声中，笠松下意识的抬起了头，随和的笑容中就只有无奈，而自己用无情的拳头所留下的印记仍然残留在那张俊俏的脸蛋上，这也是笠松第一次为自己那不计后果的暴力感到后悔。

（这样就好。只要能够像以前那样的话娿，我会试着不再喜欢你、也绝对不会再说什么‘喜欢’了。）  
（…………傻瓜。）

自己的迟钝是不是在不知不觉中伤害了许多人？

就算事情已经过去了这么多年，笠松仍然会在电话中这么和友人提这么一句，得到的答案也是各种各样。别人我不清楚，至少你从来没有伤害过我；过于善良的小堀毫不犹豫的如是回答道，然而一向以毒舌闻名的森山则是以一句‘你总算醒悟了啊’让笠松为此消沉了好久。从某种意义上来说，能让你意识到这点的黄濑也算是配得上‘天才’这个称号啦。借着透过话筒就无法察言观色而大放厥词，听着友人在电话另头这般调侃道，忍不住咋了咋舌的笠松盘起了微微犯麻的双腿，时而抓挠着短发。

（所以呢？黄濑就这么赖在你家不走了么？他现在在做什么？）  
“他在洗澡，大概马上就出来了，所以才和你打的电话。”

闻言，森山只是意味深长的长哼了一声，断断续续的窃笑声使得笠松下意识的皱起了双眉，逼问着对方究竟是什么意思，却又被森山狡猾的转移了话题。我只是觉得你也越来越不争气了呢，好歹比那小子年长两岁、却像个没有见过世面的小学生一样。音落、还未等笠松开口问个清楚，森山又擅自抢走了话柄、让吞吞吐吐了许久的笠松有一肚子的话、却没机会抢着说。

（怎么形容呢……‘为情所困的小女生趁男友洗澡时偷偷向闺蜜咨询恋爱烦恼’，大概就是这种画面吧，嗯嗯。）  
“森山……下次见面的时候我一定要宰了你……！！”

正是因为无法反驳才口出恶言，不然谁又会用‘杀’这样的字眼去威胁一个与自己共度了三年时光的朋友？包含杀意的‘正面宣战’与对方的‘轻描淡写’，森山所说的话虽然不中听，却也有着他的道理。在知晓事实的前提下、森山始终劝告自己要适当保持与黄濑的距离；并不是因为方案男人竟然对男人产生情愫，而是单纯的认为笠松既然不打算接受、就没有必要浪费彼此的时间和精力。

（那你到底准备让他赖在你家到什么时候？）

面对友人的质问，笠松只是支吾了许久、最终都没能给出一个明确的交代。想说等风波彻底平静、就会提出让生活回到正轨；然而一想到这种暧昧又模糊不清的说法只会让森山又是一顿冷嘲热讽，刚到嘴边的话也就以这种建立在臆想之上的理由给吞了回去。

（那家伙没对你乱来吧？怎么说他也算是半个社会人了，你只不过是个普通的大学生而已，论那方面的‘经验’你还有的学呢。）  
“家务他有按照约定好好做，房租也有提前支付给我。原则上来说他并没有给我添麻烦，怎么说呢……正是因为完美过头了，反而感到有些微妙……”  
（哦……这样……）

也就是说他有好好遵守‘契约’咯？

仅仅一句试探就让笠松心虚的咋了咋舌，不作声的默认怎么都避免不了逃避之嫌。然而出乎笠松意料之外的是森山并没有借此开怀自己，一句自言自语般的‘是吗’使笠松长吁了一口气。烦乱的思绪在不断从浴室传来的水流声停止的那刻也戛然而止，匆匆与电话零头的友人道了别、擅自切断了电话；当裹着浴巾的黄濑推开浴室的大门、探出脑袋时，笠松则是僵硬的将手机藏在了枕头下，勉强挤出一丝微笑。

“前辈，洗发精快用完了，需要我明天出门去超市买新的吗？”

将超市的短发梳向了脑后，日益精悍的脸庞与回忆中的模样又有了些不同。远比学生时期更为精瘦的身体呈现出良好的曲线，无论是体型还是相貌、恐怕都是异性和同性愿意追捧的类型。……明明有着那么好的条件，为什么偏偏要缠着我不放。困惑的同时、又为自己竟有了这样窝囊的念头感到沮丧不已，从床上走下身的笠松只是挥了挥手，什么都没有说。

“因为正好明天要去买点食材回来，冰箱都空了……笠松前辈？”  
“明天打工结束后我会自己带回来。你现在不方便出门吧？万一被那些记者抓到了就麻烦了，我自己去就行了。”  
“…………”

累了的话你先睡吧，被褥我都帮你铺好了。

指了指地上的寝具，随手替愣在原地的后辈关上了卧室的电灯、狡猾的利用昏暗的光线将自己那僵硬的表情藏在了言语的背后。

“呃……还有，今天的咖喱很好吃，辛苦你了。”  
“……真见外呢，笠松前辈。”

森山所谓的契约是笠松为了厘清自己与黄濑之间真正的‘关系’而不得已使用的‘小手段’，以‘遵守契约’为条件、允许黄濑的进驻；在毕业那天男人曾经对自己承诺过，说若自己仍然愿意将身边的位置留给他，就算放弃、黄濑也愿意尝试。笠松并不是不相信这些所谓的‘约定’，而是矛盾的不愿意去接受这种荒唐的说法。就算黄濑又一次对自己告白、或是更为强硬的摆出坚决不放弃的态度，笠松也绝对不糊i因为这种理由就断绝两人的来往，可也绝对不会轻易就奉献出对等的感情。笠松对黄濑就是这样的‘喜欢’，是喜欢却又不是‘喜欢’，所以才会像是征求意见一般四处询问自己的迟钝是否伤害了别人，逯是黄濑的认真也好、还是他的这份坚持也罢。

（家务和料理这些我都可以做，房租我也会支付这个月的一半，这样一来也能帮前辈减轻不少负担吧？）

咖啡的香味弥漫在凌乱的房间里，繁忙的课业以及紧凑的排班，笠松并不是一个邋遢的人、可每天脱下工作时的制服后就没有精力再去收拾什么房间，不知足不觉间也渐渐习惯了这种不规律又乱糟糟的生活，反而是初来乍到的黄濑对笠松的这一‘变化’感到有些吃惊。本来以为像前辈这么严于律己的人绝对不会这么放纵自己呢。音落，随手将散落在脚边的教科书归拢在了一起，看着堆放在厨房的便当盒，像是担心、又像是责备的神情不禁使笠松感到有些在意。

（这段时间我也算是半个无业游民吧，学校那边也没什么课，暂时就当前辈的全职保姆好了！家里就交给我来打点吧。）  
（你用不着那么积极啊，就算你白吃白喝我也不会赶你走，况且把你当成保姆什么的……这种事我怎么可能做得出来。）

当时的笠松并没有想过与一个对自己心存‘非分之想’的男人共同生活在同一屋檐下会产生什么样的后果，单纯的是出于好意才会同意收留正处在舆论的风尖浪口的黄濑。见自己这么轻易的就答应、黄濑却以一句‘不好意思那么麻烦你’坚持要为自己分担一些，而凭借着两人那么多年的交情，笠松当然清楚一旦黄濑的毅力变为某种固执，无论是谁都无法轻易改变他的心意。

（太好了呢，这样一来我也总算能够为前辈做些什么了。）

将洗涤干净的碗筷放进了消毒柜，一句唐突的感慨使正忙着擦拭水槽的笠松下意识的仰起了头。一如既往的笑容使男人那张精悍帅气的脸变得稚气了不少，好像回到了曾经那爱哭又轻浮的年纪，怀念的同时、也让笠松猛然意识到了自己那‘引狼入室’的事实。前辈毕业后我都没有办法好好表现，如果我做的好的话你要连两年的空白一起好好表扬我哦。肉麻又夸张的说法不禁让笠松打了一记冷颤，就算没有肢体上的接触、言语的直接反而让笠松感到更为不知所措。

（不过话虽这么说，平时我也不太会做家务啦……说不定会帮倒忙……）  
（黄濑……难道说、你还……）  
咦？笠松前辈没有听森山前辈他们说起过吗？

当森山的名字传入耳中的刹那，全身就像是本能一般感到一阵颤栗。前所未有的不安像是台风前的阴霾一般笼罩了整个心头，又好像一个面临死刑的囚犯站在手持正义铁锤的法官面前、除了坐等最后的‘宣判’之外，连呼吸都让人觉得疼痛难耐。

（我还是喜欢前辈，就算前辈毕业了、我也正式出道了、大家的距离都疏远了……我也还是喜欢你。）  
（……）  
（中途也有想过要放弃的。但是越是这么想斗志反而越高扬。怎么说呢……好像把打篮球时的习惯和心态都牵扯进来了，果然还是不太好吧？）

狡猾的将评判的权利丢给自己，明知道笠松根本不会花多余的心思去思考男女之间的情情爱爱，对这方面的事也一窍不通。究竟该怎么样回答是好？难道真的该对眼前这个比自己年幼两岁的男人说‘你是错的’、‘男人会喜欢上男人根本有违常理’？如果真的能够像这这样畅所欲言，当初笠松又何必气急败坏的猛揍男人一拳？

（事情就是这样，前辈如果觉得讨厌的话可以在‘契约’里写上哦。）  
（……契约？那是什么？）

像是类似合租合同一样的东西，中介那里不都有吗？

莫名的提案使笠松一动不动的愣在原地，前言不搭后语的对话听起来毫无逻辑可循、却总是能够轻易牵动自己的神经，就连思考的余地都不曾留给过自己。

（像是禁止抽烟、门禁时间等等。现在偶们勉强可以算作是‘室友’吧？所以我觉得还是有些约束比较好，未成年人可是很冲动的～）  
（……再多嘴信不信我现在就把你的舌头给割下来？）

到最后，这份书面的‘合同’终究没能罗成，而不成文的‘契约’就像是口头上的约定，贯彻在举手抬足之间，黄濑就如他承诺的那样打点着家务，连房租也好不分叉的以支票的形式交给了笠松。与其说是找了个便利的室友，还不如说是取了个贤惠的老婆在家打点着一切；压力繁重的生活突然因为黄濑的出现而变得轻松了起来，这本该是好事、然而笠松却没有因此感到应有的喜悦，心绪也在时间的流逝中变得越发沉重。

“……黄濑，我有话和你说，你先坐下吧。”  
“……前辈？”

再怎么回避、再怎么避免，如果没有谁愿意主动伸手解开这些繁琐的心结，也许自己永远不会迎来解脱的一天。从睡梦中清醒，用湿冷的毛巾擦拭着脸颊，目不转睛的看着镜中的自己，彷徨依旧的决心也是时候该付诸于行动了。当洗漱完的笠松走出浴室、黄濑就已经将简易的早点摆放在了餐桌上。吐司、鸡蛋以及温热的咖啡，虽然简陋却体现了男人的用心，这也让笠松更加坚定的认为如果不再找个机会敞开心扉、好好与对方谈一次的话，装傻到底根本不是什么解决问题的方法。我上午没课，所以想和你好好谈谈将来的事。就算心中一惊下定了决心，可笠松仍然没有信心自己能够妥善处理好两人之后的关系；前齿在无意间咬上了抵在唇齿前的指节，只听拖拽桌椅的嗓音响起、笠松深吸了一口气，循着声音的方向缓缓抬起了头。

“从你搬过来后我就一直在思考这个问题。呃……我是说……你究竟喜欢我哪一点？”  
“真伤人啊，前辈。明明品是对这方面的事那么迟钝、没想到竟然会用这么直接的说法，难道这是在‘拷问’吗？”

轻浮的说法不禁使笠松感到有些恼火，然而黄濑的这番调侃的确使萦绕在两人间的空气舒缓了不少。究竟男人是不是刻意这么做的，如今也没有机会向他一一嗯个清楚；像是警告一般地吼了一句‘我没在和你开玩笑’，而黄濑也只不过是笑着回应了一句‘我也没有’。

“前辈以为喜欢上一个人就会有很多理由吗？又不是小学生，年纪大了有些事我早记不清了啊。”

遮遮掩掩的说辞无论怎么听都有暗度陈仓的嫌疑，虽然黄濑的个性的确容易和人打成一片、却不常将真心表露在外。情绪也好、心事也罢、就算球队中年纪最小的他也最容易轻易掉眼泪，可笠松从未听过黄濑真正抱怨过什么。

“察觉到了后就有了意识，一直想着要放弃却在不自觉中成了一种习惯。所以就算你这么问我，我也回答不上来的。”  
“…………”

我就是‘这么’喜欢前辈，这个答案你还满意吗？

根本没有办法好好对话，这样的念头在黄濑擅自离席之后几乎充斥了笠松的整个大脑。莫名的沮丧使曾经肩负主将一职的笠松不停的揉捏着胀痛不已的脑门，停滞不前的僵局不着是否是对于自己那迟钝个性的‘惩罚’。自己能做的事难道就只有不停思考了吗？笠松忍不住扪心自恩，而不断在脑海中闪现的竟是森山那张诡异又奸诈的笑脸，那句‘你还有的学呢’从刚才起就不停在耳蜗深处回响，直到手持咖啡壶的‘奇迹’为自己斟满了咖啡，浓郁的醇香与温和委婉的问候逼得笠松再一次卸下了心墙。

“虽然有些晚了……早安，笠松前辈。”  
“……早。”

则背着远远不如你勇敢的自己，质问着何必再无法拥有结果的感情里勉强。  
终究、我还是不懂为何你仍然愿意对我微笑，而所谓的‘喜欢’究竟是怎么样的一种冲动？对此毫无意识的我又该怎样去回应你的期待？

（只要能够像以前那样的话，我会试着不再喜欢你，也绝对不会再说什么‘喜欢’了。）

在紊乱的思绪中唯一可以确定的，就只有在矛盾中不断挣扎的私欲罢了。

—附录—  
《同棲契約（一）——side 黄濑——》

在梦中的笠松并没有像现实中那样咄咄逼人，可也不像黄濑曾经妄想过的那般温顺，就像是好不容易对人放下戒心的野猫、可即便如此，与生俱来的‘野性’仍然比常识更优先一步、牵动着男人的一举一动。

（喂？笠松？你不是去洗澡了吗？怎么又突然打回来了？）  
“………………”

与笠松有过接触的人都知道身披主将战役的男人虽然个性火爆、却意外的好懂。不懂得撒谎、不懂得怎么安慰人；就连体恤温柔的一面都仿佛长满了尖刺，可就算笠松因为个性中的种种偏激给人一种难以相处的感觉，也不阻碍他个性中单纯的一面。过于性急的臭脾气也是因为太过耿直的关系，因此、黄濑从未对那总是朝自己又踢又打的前辈心生过畏惧，处处妥协与退让是出于尊敬，以及像是恋爱、又不同于恋爱的特殊感情。

“森山前辈，好久不见了。”

在浴室里就能听到那满是杀气的威胁，紧贴着房门的黄濑就算不用双眼去确认都能想象发生在屋内的光景。突然降临的意外的确让自以为一切正风调雨顺的黄濑感到措手不及，然而在冷静过后、‘因祸得福’的预感也在按响公寓门铃的那刻使心中的自信急速膨胀着。不出所料、笠松果然答应了i帧及的提议；接着，黄濑那有意无意的试探终于将隐忍多年的感情传达给了对方。僵硬的表情与深陷踌躇与自省的挣扎，虽然做法有些不太人道、可一想到总是威风凛凛的‘前辈’竟因为自己的一举一动而慌了手脚，扭曲的狂喜甚至让黄濑忘记了工作上的那些烦恼。

（……你这小字，什么时候学会这么龌龊的手段了，竟然偷用别人的手机。）

可以与笠松用挚友相称的森山一直以来都是黄濑羡慕的对象，虽然从学生时代起就总是捉弄自己的森山并非是什么坏心眼的人，可男人有着与自己相同的气味，同时也是最早看穿自己心意的人。

（你就不怕笠松发现后把你赶出去吗？也未免太胆大包天了吧。）  
“不会的不会的，和森山前辈打过招呼后我就会把通话记录删除，然后把手机放回原位。就凭笠松前辈的话是不会发现什么端倪的。”

因为前辈很信任我啊，不然也不会让我就这么住下来吧？

如同示威般的反问引来对方的阵阵咋舌，从最早识破了笠松的心虚、到从枕头底下翻找出仍闪烁着信号灯的手机。凝视着屏幕，看着单调的通话记录，就连黄濑都不禁苦笑着感叹自己是个多么讨厌的人，然而身体却不受意志的控制、按下了绿色的通话键。

“我真的只不过是想和森山前辈打个招呼而已，并没有其他意思。”

眯笑着双眼、说着就连自己都忍不住相信的‘谎言’；在黄濑彻底切断电话之前，森山只是一个劲的在电话另头嚷嚷着那句‘片子’。持续了三年的单恋、黄濑从未期盼过任何的回报，可这并不代表自己从未介怀，更不代表自己已经有了足够成熟的心胸和器量去接受一个不了了之的结局。不过一听到森山前辈的声音就忍不住想太多呢。音落，就这样硬生生的按下了红色的按钮，顺势删除了最上方的听话记录，将仍旧滚烫的小巧机器放回了原位。

自己的个性究竟有多善变，除了黄濑本人呢之外、或许谁都看不透，更没有底气擅自断定什么。篮球是自己唯一执着过的运动，理由有各种各样：从最初的憧憬，到淡出你的享受与队友共进退的快乐，直到与笠松共处的最初、也是最后一个冬天彻底结束时，分离的结局让黄濑真正意识到篮球并不是能够与自己相伴到底的运动。一开始黄濑就没有想过要将篮球视为职业的选择，顶多是一种兴趣；然而正因为如此才能如此纯粹的沉溺在其中，也正是因为这份单纯的热情才能拉近与海常间的距离，而笠松便是凝聚着这一切的核心。

（从下周开始三年级正选正式隐退，社团休整完毕后会宣布下一任主将的人选以及训练的安排变动。）

从意识到自己再也无法从笠松的手中接过传球的那刻起，黄濑才开始感叹时间的无情；明明自己刚刚才开始懂得被他人信赖、和信赖的人一起努力争取的喜悦，一切就突然迎来了分离的局面，又突然宣告了不得不停止的现实。眼泪几乎是在无声无息间落下的，其中却感受不到任何的悔恨；只有无尽的不甘与遗憾，回想起来，当时的笠松也只不过是像平时一样不停用小腿踢打着自己的大腿，即便男人的拳打脚踢并没有让黄濑感到受到难耐的疼痛，自己却还是不停的含着那句千篇一律的‘好疼’，只为给自己那窝囊的眼泪找个合适的借口。

从那天过后，不知名的感情就这样在心底萌芽。也许一切早就开始了，只不过黄濑从未察觉、也不知该如何面对。

一场露骨的春梦使黄濑在深夜中惊醒，这是距离三年级正选宣布隐退后的第三天所发生的事。梦中的自己赤裸着身体，温柔的亲吻着某个人的额头，接着是鼻梁、鼻尖、最后在唇瓣表面停留。结实的身体有着极为僵硬的触感，恰到好处的筋肉不会给人一种反感的感觉。可无论身体多么紧密交缠、游离的意志始终被一个强烈的违和感层层包围，就像是灵魂出窍了一样、而当身体因盘旋在脑海中的种种画面变得越发滚烫时，似曾相识的黑色双眸让黄濑在沉重中猛然惊醒，急促的呼吸与身体的变化使自认为早已习惯了游戏人间的‘奇迹’忍不住将发热的脑袋埋进了被窝。

“所以啊……！我知道男人就是这么简单、甚至还很龌龊，不过既然都梦到这种事了，还怎么装作视而不见啊……！”

躲在封闭的化妆间捏，正面迎着徐徐吹来的冷风，不停的对着电话听筒大叫的信任模特‘收敛起了在支持者前一贯的随和态度，失控的情绪的情绪使得黄濑几度喊破了音、惹得电话零头的’听众‘一阵不满。会与绿间诉苦也恰恰反映了黄濑的失措，若不是真的走投无路、谁又会将自己对同性产生爱慕之情的糗态毫无保留的告诉外人？几乎拿出了所有的耐性、听黄濑从未到位说完了整个故事，频频咋舌的旧识除了’你小声点‘之外并没有给出什么实质性的意见，这让黄濑既着急、又无奈。

“所以你好歹棒棒我啦……小绿间……你不是要成为医生吗？我是不是应该去见见心理医生啊？”  
“这种事不要来问我！既然你认定了这就是‘喜欢’那你就去喜欢啊！和我有什么关系！……”

在一顿你整我吵之中，绿间近乎怄气似的抛下了各式各样的狠话，可唯独没有否定自己的这份感情，更灭有说这种变了质的‘尊重’是一种错误。既然你这么迷惘，索性就放弃思考吧；切断电话后，擅自将这种不负责任的‘建议’理解成了‘豁出去’的鼓舞，怀着这样的冲动、黄濑在两人姗姗来迟的春天里坦白了这份心意，并没有任何的期待，只为让自己那发热的脑袋清醒一些。

（不过回想起来……说不定那时候根本就是搞砸了啊。）

将空了的咖啡杯放进了水池，冰凉的流动水冲刷着满是油渍的碗碟，溅起的水花弄脏了衣袖。黄濑早知道自己的告白一定会换来一阵拳打脚踢，借着疼痛与拒绝的会爱用、自己或许也能趁早死了心。然而事实却恰恰相反，在笠松选择在家复习迎考的这段时间里，无法见面的相思之苦让黄濑心神不宁；就好像心中有什么东西被掏空了一样，回过神时、频繁的问候短信储存在邮件的发件箱里，就连通话记录中都是拨通、却没有应答的记录。若按照这么推断，也许真正的契机是从那稀里糊涂的‘告白’开始的吧。苦笑着将洗洁精倒进了水池，眼睁睁的看着膨胀的泡沫吞没了自己的手指，不禁在暗暗感慨人心的变幻莫测的同时、黄濑有模有样的拿起了手边的海绵，哼起了悦耳的鼻歌。

再来说说梦境的事，那陪伴自己走过了三年的梦魇，每当回想都让黄濑忍不住笑出声。从最初的接吻到过度的父母，紧接着是拥抱、最后是插入。在彼此的手中射精已经不会让黄濑为之动容，只不过进入对方身体的画面让黄濑忍不住大汗淋漓。与女人上床的经验黄濑并不是没有，应该说早已习以为常，就算不是很频繁、却也没有让自己感到有多令人痴迷。年少无知的向往在吐精的瞬间就已经彻底被打破，无论是女生那娇嗔造作的嗓音还是柔软酥松的身体，为了顾虑对方的感受而不得不想办法取悦别人的过程是痛苦的，没过多久黄濑就心生了厌烦，可‘做梦’却不一样。

梦中的笠松并没有像生活中那样咄咄逼人，结实的胳臂懂得如何去拥抱自己，也懂得怎么利用攀附而稳定失衡的重心。就算这一切只不过是一闪而过的幻想，奇妙的事、一旦对某人倾注了感情，就算是梦境中发生的种种也会变得真实无比。从射精的快感到被缠裹的那种温暖，喘息在深吻中加剧，表情也在情欲的煎熬中慢慢变化。那是足以令身体颤抖的强烈快感，然而当美梦因次日的朝阳而破碎时，吞噬了整个意识的是前所未有的空虚。用嘴舔舐性器也好，跨坐在腰际的大胆体位也罢，终究只不过是停留在‘妄想’层面的‘冲动’罢了，留给现实的就只有名字为‘遗精’的生理现象，以及让人羞愧的抬不起头的罪恶感，黄濑便是抱着这样的心情度过了三年、独自一人咀嚼着不求回报的执着。

“那我先去学校了，家里就麻烦你了。”

恋爱能够使人变得胆小，也能使人变得勇敢。也许自己与眼前正准备离去的‘前辈’就是最为明显的丽子。过于鲜明的对比总是论文旁人调侃的话柄，然而极端的表现却从未让黄濑感到过距离。笠松越是退缩、越是试着努力让一切回到正轨，黄濑就越是积极；只要笠松仍然认为两人能够继续并肩行走在一起。笠松那家伙迟钝的让人生气，虽然你也不是什么好人、但是看在你三年的毅力上我暂时先投你一票。回想起某在居酒屋与烂醉的森山闲聊时发生的事，强忍着笑意目送着公寓主人转身离开，黄濑并没有说那句‘路上小心’，而是大喊着‘我等你回来’。

“如果你要出门的话记得小心点，虽然我理解你的处境可我不想被卷进去，听明白了吗？”  
“是是，我会乖乖在家的，前辈也要今早回来啊～”  
“…………”

油嘴滑舌。

为了掩盖羞赧踩上了自己的脚尖，笑着嚷嚷着‘好痛’的黄濑在笠松的怒视下合起了手掌、以示道歉。意外稚气的一面或许是自己深深为他着迷的原因之一吧，更为重要的是那无论身处在什么样的环境都尝试理解自己的温柔，就算告别了海常已经有整整一年、黄濑却从来没有忘记那些点点滴滴，以及那句给予了自己第二次重生的‘宣言’。

（我是三年级的笠松幸男，而你是海常一年级的黄濑凉太。你有什么意见吗？）

自问自答般的在心中大呼了一句‘没有’，心想着如果当时自己也能像现在这样坦率该有多好。你为我寻找到了全新的‘起点’，将被才能与傲慢蒙蔽了双眼的我从泥潭中解救出来，如果这个世上真的存在‘一见钟情’的话，或许从那一刻开始、你就已经开始慢慢侵蚀着我的生活了吧。

“果然还是趁早出手比较好吗……哎……”

音落，回头望着那因自己的入住而总算拥有点生活气息狭窄公寓，名为‘温馨’的气氛使黄濑下意识的深吸了一口气，独吞着私欲与理性见徘徊的那份‘煎熬’。


	3. 同棲契约 II - side 黄濑

黄濑永远忘不了被刺耳的电话铃声惊扰的那个深夜，贪婪的沉溺在仿佛没有尽头的睡梦中，温柔的触碰以及冗长的抚摸，建立在想象之上的‘体温’使身体忍不住燥热，然而正道逐渐靠近的唇瓣渴望着彼此的摩挲、恼人的旋律突然在耳边响起。急剧加速的心跳使呼吸都下意识变得又急又短，强忍着心悸所带来的隐隐疼痛、眯着修长的眼眸望着闪烁不停的屏幕，当时的黄濑的确没有料到一次不经意的疏忽竟会给自己带来这么大的麻烦，当噩耗从电话的另头传来时，仿佛连同脚下的地板都在瞬间瓦解了一般、空白的脑海在瞬间闪过的是那种总是闷闷不乐的侧颜。

“前辈……怎么办……这下回不去了。”

来不及换下邋遢的家居服、就这样踉踉跄跄的冲出了门外；头戴老土的鸭舌帽、将冬天才会佩戴的围巾牢牢的缠裹在肩头。明明都已经这个点了，那些最擅长见缝插针的八卦记者竟已经唯独在了自己所住的公寓大楼门前，为了不引起怀疑只能空手离开了家、就连整理行礼的时间都没有，黄濑就这么坐上了的士、敲响了那扇简陋的公寓大门。自己并不是依赖心重的人，就算发生了无法招架的事、黄濑也会尽量依靠自己的力量想办法去解决；然而这次的绯闻事件非但没有让自己乱了步伐，反而比任何时候都要来的清醒。屹立在公寓外、听着拖沓的步伐向着大门渐渐靠近，门锁转动的声响险些被狂乱的心跳所掩盖。慌张是一时的，更多的是因期待而亢奋不已的悸动；黄濑不得不承认自己的这一决定有着卖弄小聪明的嫌疑，可当睡眼朦胧的前辈揉着血红的双眼出现在自己面前时，几乎不受控制的将那远比自己矮小的身躯拥入了怀中，熟悉的气味与身体的触感，宛如置身在梦中一般、真实却又飘渺。

“所以你能不能暂时收留我？”  
“…………啊？”

《同棲契约 II - side 黄濑》

与自己喜欢的人同住在屋檐下是什么样的感觉？

曾几何时，黄濑在某个摄影棚的化妆间里听过无数人这般调侃，快要成家的化妆师带着喜悦的表情诉说着与未婚夫一起布置婚房的新鲜感，羡慕的眼神与真挚的祝福使原本相貌平平的精干女性第一次流露出了小女人特有的羞赧。能够与自己心爱的人一同生活是件值得高兴的事，不光光是因为贪恋那份粘腻在一起的安心感、更多的是有了面对生活与现实的勇气。虽然两人个性都很激烈、经常会吵架，不过还是很幸福。如是说着，眼看着正忙着用化妆棉擦拭着沾满了化妆品的指尖，无意中摩挲着套在无名指上的银色指环，腼腆的笑容不禁让黄濑嘴角轻扬。

“喂……黄濑，你是真的要做？”

颤抖的指尖暗示着对方的紧张，僵硬的表情却让黄濑忍不住脸红心跳。乌黑的眼眸与形状良好的剑眉无论怎么看都透露着男人应有的英气，直到真正尝到了爱慕上一个人的苦涩、黄濑才忍不住感叹所谓的‘情人眼里出西施’这一俗语竟真的有着它的道理，利落的短发将饱满的额头整个裸露在外，身为比自己年长两岁的前辈、笠松是个出色的男人。无论是个性也好、还是他那受人尊崇的人格魅力也罢，强忍着冲动的黄濑竭力寻找着渐渐游离的理智，也终于明白为何这样‘普通’的人会在后辈们心中被当作是精神领袖般崇拜。

“前辈你冷静点啦……真的不会痛的，你要相信我啊。”

将修长的指节牢牢的攥在手心，拇指顺着指缝的弧度来回摩挲着。从弯曲的关节、到凸起的指骨；察觉到粘腻的汗液不断从毛孔沁出，忍不住轻笑了一声的黄濑微微弓起了身子，光是这样一个细小的动作便让蹲坐在自己跟前的男人向后挪了挪身体，战战兢兢的模样与满是警惕的态度不禁让黄濑哑然失笑，说着‘真的不会怎么样’、在指根停留的拇指一边向着手背的方向游走，时而用指腹摩擦着凸起的骨头，时而拨弄着有些凸起的青筋。

“放松啦……我会很温柔的。”  
“黄濑、等……！好痛啊啊啊啊！！！”

像是撕裂般的惨叫几乎在瞬间彻响在整个房间，笠松的嗓门虽大却很少像这样不计后果的肆意吼叫，罕见的失态震得黄濑耳鼓生疼，然而即便如此、紧握着对方指尖的大手却丝毫没有松开的念头。仍由被自己牢握在手的胳臂来回摆动，想要缩回去、却又拗不过自己的蛮力，满脸通红的笠松在大叫过后很快意识到了自己的糗态，抿着下唇、咬着牙关，可最终、微薄的忍耐终究抵抗不过难以隐忍的疼痛，一边捶打着身后的床铺，一边使劲的慌着脑袋，就在黄濑松手的那刻，粗喘连连的前辈立马收回了被自己握在手里的左手，乌黑的眼瞳目不转睛的瞪着自己，额头上尽是汗珠。

“刚刚那是怎么回事？！你对我做了什么？！”

说完，低头看了看自己的手臂，愣愣的看着红色的手印在皮肤表面渐渐褪去，然而指甲的痕迹仍旧留在了无名指与中指的指骨上方，就好像一种特别的记号，让摸不着头绪的笠松更是暴跳如雷。

“快说！你刚对我做了什么？！怎么会疼成这样？！”  
“可右肩这没有刚刚那么疼了吧？前辈你再转转看脖子？是不是舒服点了？”  
“……啊。”

闻声、又像个断了线的木偶般在原地一动不动，看似有些呆滞的神情让黄濑忍不住掩嘴偷笑，然而笠松并没有斥责幸灾乐祸的自己、而是照着自己所说的那样稍稍抬了抬右肩。真的不痛了……这到底……取代了眼底的怒火、困惑与好奇的目光像是一把把利箭直直的向着自己逼来，笠松并没有像个求知欲旺盛的孩子一样对自己追问个不停，可无声的沉默却是最有效的逼供方式，一方面毫无保留的显露了笠松在海常担任主讲时的‘度量’，一方面则是为黄濑提供了一个大好的表现机会。

“是工作的一个员工告诉我的，有一次我也是因为落枕所以摄影的工作非常不顺利，当时有一个自称学过点中医推拿的员工偷偷告诉我这个方法，非常有效吧？”  
“中医……推拿……？”

是啊，推拿。

一边说着、一边抬起了右手，轻轻点了点面朝笠松的手背，指尖停留在无名指与中指的指骨上方，随即又将指腹抵在了皮肤表面，用力按了下去。

“说是这里有一个‘穴位’对缓解落枕和颈椎疼痛很有帮助。具体的理论我也不懂啦……好像和按摩差不多，不管怎么样只要有效就好了。”  
“原来是这样……话说、你从一开始直说不就好了！早知道有这么痛，我好有个心理准备啊！”  
“好痛、……！”

事情的起因其实并没有听起来的那样复杂，课业繁重的笠松在决定一个人生活的那天起就很少向家里索要金钱上的援助，一方面是想要试试看自我规划的生活、挑战自身的极限；另一方面是出于自尊要强的个人，单纯的认为成年后就没有理由问家里伸手要钱，可无论笠松用着什么样的理由选择了今天的道路，谁都没有有过异议，也没有值得感到意外的地方。早上上课、晚上打工的生活虽然疲劳却比想象中要来的充实，可无论精神上有多‘富饶’，肉体仍然存在着不可避免的极限，对笠松这种容易意气用事的倔强脾气更是效果卓群。日益积累的疲劳让原本结实的身体变得异常僵硬，在搬运货物的途中不小心扭伤了脖颈，从下颚的胳臂到右肩的一端，像是抽搐般的剧透使笠松几乎一到家就哀叫连连、像是一只没了头的苍蝇，在急救箱内翻找着膏药。

“不过连这种稀奇古怪的事你都知道，演艺圈真是什么样的怪人都有。”

时不时的揉捻着刚刚被自己用力挤按过的‘穴位’，如是嘀咕道的笠松顺手从黄濑的手中接过了热好的毛巾，轻放在了肩头。赤裸的上身到处可见细小的疤痕，曲线分明的肌肉是常年锻炼的证明。一边敷衍的应付着男人的发问，一边小心翼翼的用余光打量着男人的身体，虽然曾经在社团互动时也见过笠松赤裸着身体的模样，然而当时的黄濑并没有产生所谓的‘意识’，如今别说像以前那样若无其事的调侃彼此、就连正眼直视对方的底气都荡然无存。

“该不会那员工是为了讨好你才特意告诉你的吧？化妆师？还是新人模特？”  
“是帮摄影师打杂的见习生啦，而且是个不折不扣的大男人。”

因为没有心思继承家里的诊所，所以辞了工作、拿着存款报考了摄影学校。

说完、揉了揉隐隐作痛的脑门，心中猜忌着若有所思的前辈是否察觉到了自己是为了分散对方的注意力才顺着男人的意思不厌其烦的议论他人的事，然而黄濑越是刻意、频频在胴体停留的视线便越是顽固；直到黄濑像是自暴自弃的甩了甩头，迎着笠松那满是疑惑的眼神，轻声失笑的后辈也不再抵抗，稍稍前倾着弓起的身子，将勉强维持着笑容的脸凑向了男人的面前。

“不过要是前辈嫉妒了的话，下次我不会再和他说话了。呐？”  
“……谁会嫉妒啊，你这白痴……！”

和笠松一起生活的日子也已经迎来了第二个星期，经纪人几乎每天都会和自己通电话汇报工作的情况，公司方面似乎已经与报社做了交涉，用金钱私下协商总算有了结果，剩下的就是等时间淡化那些失控了的流言，在合适的时机安排一场记者会，为双方的支持者给出一个可信的交代。虽说如此、不定期休假造成损失仍旧无法弥补，付给那些八卦杂志的钱也不是什么小数目。听着电话另头的经纪人如是唉声叹气道，黄濑只不过是轻描淡写的应了一声，事不关己的耸了耸肩、暗暗庆幸两人正在用电话交流，不然自己那置身事外的态度一定会惹社长大发雷霆。没有工作的日子的确不好受，空闲的生活除了替笠松打点家务外就只能靠电视剧打发时间。在这段混混度日的几天里黄濑竟想摸一摸许久没有想起的篮球，因此还特意在笠松上班时拨通了电话、询问家里有没有篮球，闻言的笠松现实愣了一愣，好像在犹豫什么、可最终还是将藏放篮球的地方告诉了一时兴起黄濑。

“笠松前辈真的好可爱啊～那个反应绝对是在顾虑我吧？不然像他那种急性子为什么要停顿那么久啊。”

喧闹的居酒屋内像是沸腾了一般、忙碌的服务生端着各式各样的餐点穿梭在桌椅构成的缝隙之间。用帽子藏起了显眼的金发，特意取下了过于挑眼的耳环，朴素的穿着与黄濑的审美并不搭调，而身上那件素色的汗衫原本就是笠松的东西。一脸陶醉的感慨着，造作的模样惹来对座‘酒伴’的一声冷哼，在这个节骨眼上还冒险出门与人小会并不是黄濑的注意，森山由孝虽然远远不及笠松让黄濑心生敬畏，却是个让自己不得不小心提防的存在，细心敏锐的地方有时就连黄濑都不得不佩服。

“别在我面前说这种自欺欺人的话，我才不会吃你那套。”  
“…………”

长吐了一口烟，进入大学后的森山就如同放下了什么似的过起了每个大学生都经历着的生活。联谊、酒会；抽着烟、含着酒，虽然偶尔也会和海常的队友一起出来打球，可在黄濑的印象里，森山已经很少像以前那样孜孜不倦的练习着引以为傲的三分，更多的是坐在场边的板凳上，一边嗤笑着曾经的队友们渐渐拙劣的球技，一边避开人群、独自一人在角落抽着闷烟。我可不是笠松、就你那点笨拙的演技还骗不倒我。自负的口气难免让黄濑有些不悦，然而当对座的前辈用夹着香烟的手指点了点自己的眼角时，心虚与不甘几乎同时涌上了心头，让再也藏不住狼狈的黄濑下意识的低下了头。

“至少眼角给我弯一下啊。亏你马上还要演戏，真不知道你是怎么通过试镜的。”  
“森山前辈还真是老样子啊……不对、应该说一天比一天刁毒了。……”

接到森山的电话可以说是情理之中，曾经一度与笠松形影不离的男人十分清楚自己对笠松所怀抱的感情，也明白两人现在生活在一起的现状。曾经特意捎来电话的森山叮嘱自己千万别对笠松出手，可当黄濑笑着像对方道出‘契约’一事时、森山又一脸怨气的咋了咋舌。那个笨蛋究竟在想什么啊……迁怒似的抱怨不禁让黄濑下意识的挑了挑眉，而在对方毫不避讳的坦白自己是在生笠松气时，黄濑忍不住窃笑出了声，那句‘谢谢森山前辈为我担心’更是让森山哀叹连连。

“不是我说，你的品位也真够差的，竟然看上这么棘手的人。”

大口大口咀嚼着服务员递上的烤串，烤肉的香味混合着尼古丁的气味，加上居酒屋内浑浊的空气、才刚坐下不久就让黄濑感到头晕目眩。森山一喝酒就会变得十分健谈，口不择言的舌头也比平日更为刁钻，毫不留情的将自己数落了一顿、义正言辞的揭发着自己‘趁机而入’的手段；可只有在提到笠松时森山才会变了表情，无奈、又有些恼怒，虽然平时森山也常调侃笠松的迟钝，可当男人的这一个性真正成了某种拖累时，森山比任何人对感到焦躁，也比任何人都更加留心。

“那家伙根本不知道你是头饿狼、还把你当大型犬一样养着。真不知道他是好心同情你还是无心折磨你，活该这把年纪了还是童贞，真是气死我了。”  
“森山前辈……你真的很喜欢笠松前辈呢。”

闻言，脸色大变的森山夸张的挑了挑修长的柳眉，瞠目结舌的表情使他那俊俏的脸蛋看起来颇为滑稽，就像是无意中咬碎了黄连的哑巴一样，久久都没能出声。

“你这么做我可是会嫉妒的啊。不过你说的没错啦……我这匹‘饿狼’都已经饿了三年了，送到嘴边的肉竟然还不能吃，唔……真的太失败了……”  
“谁会喜欢那个笨蛋啊！我喜欢的是女人！女人！胸部大、屁股小的那种，少拿我和你们两混为一谈！去去！……”

友情与爱情究竟哪个更加伟大？这种只有女人会斤斤计较的问题黄濑也曾一度陷入沉思过。那时自己还在为针对笠松的这份冲动犹豫不已，认为将友情错当成爱情是这个年纪的人时常错乱的一种心病。然而就算到现在黄濑还是没能有一个明确的答案、信心十足的告诉自己那连欲望都能一同煽动的悸动一定是感情动摇的证明。就像森山所说的那样、或许一切只不过是太习惯了吧。习惯为那迟钝木讷的男人困扰，习惯卖弄着小聪明惹对方生气或是发笑；黄濑只不过无法想象没有笠松陪伴在身边、扶持着自己前进的样子，想必笠松也是一样，所以才会允许早已坦白心怀不轨的自己留在他的身边，就连满怀暗示意味的触碰都不曾拒绝。

“你的那些心思暂且不谈，我大概知道笠松想要的是什么，虽然对你来说接下来的这番话可能会刺耳一些，不过我觉得还是让你知道比较好。”

将还未燃尽的香烟搁在了烟缸上，肃穆的神情并不适合森山的长相，修长的眼眸与轮廓分明的五官同样给人一种轻浮善变的感觉，只看外表的话、谁都不会想到眼前那颇有几分姿色的前辈在上大学前还是个不知该如何讨女生欢心的运动系男生，也许是环境使然、现在的森山虽然偶尔也会因为浮夸过头而遭到拒绝，虽然称不上花心、短短的三年里也已经换过不少对象，大多都是体型匀称样貌可爱的女性，其中甚至还有同校的学姐和已经工作了的粉领族。

“那家伙虽然在球场上可以正面迎战任何类型的选手，可在恋爱方面他真的太胆小了。你也不能因为笠松迟迟不表态也跟着一起浪费时间，他始终都在逃避，对你是这样，对他自己的心情也一样。”  
“正因为如此我才坚持到现在啊。”

自己那乐观的答复使对座的学长下意识的挑了挑眉，重新将一旁的香烟含进了口中，意味深长的浅笑让黄濑故作轻浮的耸了耸肩双肩。就连森山前辈都说笠松前辈他只不过是没有表态而已，可如果他有一天有了自觉、又愿意坦白了呢？我岂不是就成了傻瓜了？说着，若有所思的黄濑一手轻托着下颚，明明心中有很多想说的，却又不知道该怎么总结、又该怎么传达出口。一眨眼都已经过去三年了，就算论年纪、也不是到处和人哭诉暗恋有多辛苦的时候了。苦笑着将盘中的竹签归拢到了一块，而见状的森山并没有插嘴，而是继续抽着手中的闷烟，吞吐着烟雾。

“所以我不介意再等久一点啦～因为在前辈真正拒绝我之前就放手的话，我想我一定会后悔的吧。”  
“………………蠢死了。”

利用自欺欺人的挖苦来麻痹低落的心绪，这是森山对黄濑的‘评价’，也是男人提到的‘小聪明’。如果没有人像森山那样一针见血的揭穿自己的话，黄濑倒是对这样的小聪明感到挺满意的，至少自己与笠松能够维持现状，至少不会有人因此而感到受伤。森山说的一切黄濑早就心知肚明，无论是笠松的逃避也好、还是男人的迟钝也罢，是早已成习惯的‘前辈胸怀’让黄濑至今还有机会留在笠松的身边，也是这份度量让对人情世故格外钝感的笠松始终犹豫不决。那家伙并不想让你离开，而你也不想离开那家伙，这就是问题所在。如是说道的森山苦笑着向自己长吐着烟雾，在一阵呛咳声中、黄濑并没有漏听对方的任何一声叹息，自己也更是没有任何反思与改变的意思。

“好臭……！你喝酒了？怎么房间全都是酒臭味啊！”  
“啊……欢迎回来～笠松前辈～”

视线随着越发涣散的意识变得有些朦胧，揉了揉惺忪的双眼、直到熟悉的身影渐渐在视野中定焦成形，如同在沙漠中发现绿洲般的喜悦使黄濑伸出双臂、环抱上了对方的右膝。用脸颊磨蹭着裤腿、牛仔裤的面料磨得脸颊生疼；然而意识的慵懒与身体的倦怠却让黄濑感到格外的‘清醒’，那种仿佛置身在云端的舒畅感使总是因理性而紧绷的神经渐渐松懈了下来。

“你还没成年吧？怎么会突然想到去喝酒？”

俯身拉扯着衣服的后领，低声咋舌道的笠松粗暴的企图将缠绕在腿间的臂膀掰开，不耐烦的态度使黄濑像是赌气似的将胳臂越箍越紧。直到耗尽了耐心的笠松用着他那无情的拳头狠狠砸着自己的头顶、同样耐不住疼痛的黄濑才不得已的松开了手，也许是酒精将神经麻木了几分的关系，无论是男人那生气的表情也好、还是冲着自己挥舞的拳头也罢，黄濑竟全然不觉得可怕、窝心的错觉反而不断涌上心头。

“是森山前辈叫我去的，说是有话要说，完全不给我拒绝的机会～”

下意识的揉了揉隐隐胀痛的小腹，啤酒的气泡融合着胃液不断在胃袋翻滚，虽然还不至于让黄濑产生呕吐的感觉，可强烈的不适仍旧让蜷缩在床头的后辈蜷起了高大的身子。摆出前辈的架子不停的劝酒，拒绝的话就说要向笠松前辈告状，不得已就只能全喝了。回想起森山那能说会道的模样，下意识的皱了皱眉、虽然都说是被骗的那个人不好，可黄濑还是忍不住在心中暗暗迁怒让自己如此狼狈的男人，不甘与‘复仇’的念头几乎在同时油然而生。

“前辈你要替我做主啦……我本来不想喝的，都是森山前辈他没完没了……”  
“告状？为什么要向我告状？你又有什么把柄落到他手里了？”

责备与好奇的口吻不禁让黄濑嘴角轻扬，就连试探都不曾想过、开门见山的问法倒是与笠松那直接又干脆的个性十分搭调。你明明知道那家伙喜欢捉弄你何必又主动跳进他的圈套。说着，不知从哪里取来了一张纸巾，一边细心的擦拭着残留在衣摆上的油渍，一边像是拷问般的数落起了自己的不是。

“不管怎么说你也是快成年的人了吧？既然森山强求你也应该摆出更强硬的态度好好拒绝啊，现在向我来‘告状’又有什么用？我没有那个闲情在你们两个之间搅合……”  
“森山前辈要我赶紧放弃前辈。我说不要，他就不停的骂我是笨蛋。”  
“…………”

然后就变成了现在这个样子，很过分吧？

坚持不一定能够换来想要的结果，可若是像什么都没发生过一般若无其事的放下，就真的什么都没有了。无论是三年以来的等待也罢，还是最初困惑又懵懂的不安也好，就好像黄濑从未在这段无解的感情上用心过一样，这是自己无论如何都不想承认的‘结果’。自己是喜欢眼前那迟钝又单纯的男人的，黄濑一次又一次的对自己这般说道；不是为了去寻找一个留在笠松身边的‘借口’，纯粹只不过是想要一个留下的理由。我绝对不要和前辈分开，唯独分开这件事绝对无法接受。自言自语般低语道，在握上那结实又僵硬的手腕之际，黄濑缓缓扬起了头，可映入眼底的表情并非是梦境中时常出现的欣喜，而是一如既往的困惑与踌躇。

“我也无法忍受笠松前辈成为别人的人，光是想象就不行。所以才会三番两次的趁你和人聚会的时候找机会约你见面，编造各种各样的谎言认为我是在对你诉苦……”  
“森山说的是对的。像我这种人不值得你浪费那么多时间和精力，所以收手吧。……黄濑。”  
“…………”

身体就像是浸泡在被寒冰包围的池水里，渐渐发冷的先是脚趾、刺骨的寒意沿着筋络，窜上了骨髓、蔓延至了全身。黄濑并不是没有所谓的‘心理准备’，被拒绝的场景也好、或是被痛殴的光景也罢，每当自己因为笠松那不坦率的温柔而得意忘形时，黄濑总是会用这些悲观又消极的念头强迫过热的头绪恢复到往日的冷静。然而当真正的拒绝从男人的嘴里脱口而出时，那连神经末梢都陷入恐慌的寒意让黄濑几乎无暇接应。该露出什么样的表情、又该怎么去回应；僵硬的双臂环抱上了轻颤不已的双膝，然而不知道在何时盘着双膝、在自己身边坐下的笠松根本没有注意到这些变化，若有所思的仰望着天井。以你这么好的条件一定能够找到和合适的对象。用着冠冕堂皇的‘祝福’委婉的拉开了两人之间的距离，闻言的黄濑并没有做声、只是一言不发的低着头，双拳却在不经意间攥得更紧。

“像我这么普通的男人真的不值得你付出那么多，而且就算我们之间没有发展成那样的关系，也能和以前一样一起……”  
“为什么前辈要说这种话呢。”

沉默顿时在两人之间绽开、伴随着某种窒息感，让人无法动弹。撕扯下了用来掩藏本音的轻浮面具，覆上对方手背的掌心在笠松试图抽回左手时突然牢牢收紧，惊人的蛮力就连黄濑自己都大吃一惊。我花了三年的时间，反省过、也疑惑过；只要前辈想的话，我也可以一辈子扮演你的后辈，我曾经是这么想的。燥热的身体究竟是因为愤怒还是不甘才会产生宛如置身烈火中般的错觉，然而即便身心在这种灼烧感中煎熬、四肢却像是尸体般冰冷。所以为什么……究竟是为什么……高举的单臂不知在何时抵上了对方的肩头，几乎在眨眼间、倾倒的重心便轻易将毫无防备的前辈压倒在了身下，笠松并没有挣扎、而是瞪大着那双乌黑的眼眸凝视着自己，半启的双唇中只听得见男人的呼吸。

“为什么前辈非得对我说这种话不可呢！？唯独从你嘴里、我不想听到这样的话啊！”  
“黄濑……”

无论是森山不厌其烦的劝告自己这段持续了三年的相思有着多大的风险，还是黄濑在幻想中为自己设想的结局有多空虚，只要笠松不开口、一切都还有希望，自己也就有着继续等待的价值。正因为笠松前辈始终在逃避，我才坚持到了现在啊。那怀着期待的美好向往就因为笠松的一句感慨成了痴人做梦的谎言，等待中的隐忍、隐忍中的矛盾；就连那为了讨好而压抑着冲动试着迎合对方的盲目都成了一种可笑的卑微，又有谁能够轻易接受如此挫败的结束？

“我啊，其实知道前辈想要什么，也知道其实你早就忘了当年我对你说的话。既然你口口声声的对我说‘像你条件这么好的人’，可为什么前辈就是没有办法喜欢上我呢？这个问题我也是想过的哦。”  
“…………”

男人竟然会喜欢上男人，这种违背常理的事前辈觉得很害怕吧？不光光只是疑惑、一定觉得很沉重吧？连对方的未来都要一起背负、一起担当，光是想象就觉得透不过气吧？

指尖沿着额骨的形状来回游走着，时而在耳根停留，时而摩挲着下颚；汗水的味道混合着洗发精特有的薄荷香，那是笠松从高中起常用的品牌，混合着汗液的气味、竟给人一种怀念的味道。就算前辈想要否认也没用，我都是知道的，知道你心里都在想些什么。音落，支撑着上身的黄濑突然收敛起了自嘲般的苦笑，将满是烟味的金发竖向了脑后，轻浮的笑脸再度绽开的同时、使僵硬的气氛变得更为咄咄逼人。

“可就算如此，前辈还是在‘我最需要你’的时候允许我留在你身边吧？所以一定没问题的～我和前辈之间的事一定不会有问题的。”  
“黄濑……你……”

一定，不会有问题的。

音落、前倾的身体贴上了彼此的胸膛，将勉强的笑容埋入了对方的肩窝，任由失措的思绪被熟悉的体温层层缠裹。想象着男人回拥着自己的那份虚构的‘温暖’，回忆着曾经畅所欲言的亲密欢笑。是先先走错了一步、又是谁先越过了底线，事到如今黄濑已经不愿回想、也无法厘清了。

“所以刚才的事……就当做从没发生过吧。好不好？”  
“…………………………”

《同棲契约 II - side 笠松》

恋爱正是因为有一个愿意理解、包容自己的人陪伴在自己身旁才会觉得快乐，投机的兴趣、互补的个性，漫步在拥挤的大街上时笠松也会用余光打量与自己擦肩而过的人群，而那些依偎在一起的情侣大多都洋溢着笑容，这也让笠松产生了‘坠入爱河是件会让人感到幸福的事’的错觉。可事实上，别说是喜欢一个人，就连‘被喜欢’都让自己快要喘不上气；从又一个辗转难眠的长夜中睁开了双眼，强忍着那像是快要裂开的疼痛，捂着脑袋、缓缓从床上坐起了身，率先映入眼帘的是卧躺在一旁的后辈，松懈的睡颜使他那俊俏的脸蛋看起来有些稚气。

对于黄濑喜欢自己这件事，笠松多多少少有着些许自觉。绝对不像黄濑所说的那样、笠松从未想过想要忽视男人对自己的这份感情；可潜意识又不愿意接受那些殷切的示好，或许自己那保守的个性早就已经断定如果任何一方率先选择放手，‘黄濑凉太’与‘笠松幸男’之间就真的什么都不剩了罢。说白了，之所以会有这样的想法全都是因为自己的胆小，说是贪婪也不为过。一次又一次的听着男人的告白，没有勇气更近一步、又不愿意失去前辈与后辈的这份羁绊；有时笠松也会独自反省，越是细想、这份对自我的厌恶更是让自己不知所措，就算拨通了朋友的电话、也会因为固执和不安久久徘徊在踌躇的边缘。

“唔……前辈？你醒了？”

苍白的脸色多半是因为酒精的缘故，眼睁睁的看着紧蹙着眉头的黄濑随着自己一同坐起了身，干燥的嘴唇与眼中的血丝光是看着就不免让笠松担忧的轻叹了一声。昨晚喝成那样，你就再睡会吧。说完，一把将男人那高大的身子推回了床铺，不顾那一声声千篇一律的‘好痛’、就这样走下床铺的笠松并没有打开电灯，而是摸着黑、走向了浴室。

自从黄濑搬来这里借住、这还是两人第一次睡在同一张床上。因为醉酒的关系，情绪就像是突然失控了一般、围绕在无果的思慕中绽开的话题从最初的自嘲变为了不愿退步的争执。笠松是发自内心想要劝黄濑放弃，放弃那份对自己的感情、放弃那些不求回报的付出，毕竟自己什么都给不了他，就算想要试着去回应、可每当在下决定时，动摇与犹豫总是让笠松无法动弹。这不是因为迟钝、迟钝只不过是笠松为自己寻找的一个‘借口’而已。笠松比任何人都要了解自己，无论是光鲜的一面也好、还是丑陋的私心也罢，每当黄濑面带笑容的冲自己大喊着‘前辈’，洋溢在心头的喜悦是不可争辩的事实。

（男人竟然会喜欢上男人，这种违背常理的事前辈觉得很害怕吧？）

看似自言自语的呢喃险些就让心脏慢了半拍，无论黄濑是否是真的看穿了自己的心思，唯一那瞬间、前所未有的心虚让笠松甚至产生了害怕的错觉。一直以来自己都顾虑到黄濑才没有说出口，同性之间真的会有恋爱的感觉吗？明明都是男人、真的会产生生理上的冲动吗？黄濑说过会想和笠松亲吻，甚至会想要做爱；可笠松却无法想象同样的画面，并不是觉得恶心、而是觉得不可理喻。不光如此、对于生活在镜头前的黄濑来说这样的恋情总有一天会成为负担，等到那时，不得不离开的人不会是黄濑，而是笠松；必须做出抉择的也同样是笠松，与其像是坐以待毙似的等待着一切陆续发生，还不如从一开始就不要触及这块敏感的开关，既然没有开始、也就不会有结束。

“前辈？你没事吧？还好吗？”

愣愣的凝视着面前的镜子，直到轻叩房门的声响传入耳中、这才猛然回过神的笠松连忙关上了龙头、使劲用着潮湿的毛巾擦拭着灰蒙蒙的脸颊。关切的问声不断从门外传来，然而笠松并没有回答，只是匆匆将毛巾挂回了架子、顺手打开了房门，当那张轻浮的笑脸映入眼帘时，笠松并没有觉得有多高兴，像是故意漠视着对方一般、侧身从黄濑的身旁擦肩而过。

“听前辈好像没有在洗澡的样子，感觉也未免在厕所里呆太久了，所以就来问问你是不是哪里不舒服。”

就连那过于细心的地方都让笠松感到束手无策，不知该如何回答时，暧昧应了几句的笠松低头将桌上的垃圾归拢到了一起，随手丢进了便利店的塑料袋里。

“前辈脸色看起来不太好啊，昨晚没睡好吗？”  
“这个问题你应该比我要清楚吧？……算了，倒是你，昨天喝成那样都没洗澡吧？赶紧把澡给我去洗了。”

闻言、先是一愣的黄濑勉强保持着微笑，最后又在一声‘说的也是’过后转身走进了浴室。明知故问是为了试探，装傻的表现也证明了男人仍然记得昨晚发生的事。明明坚持要将一切当做什么都没有发生，又像那样旁侧敲击的窥探自己的反应，笠松不懂黄濑为什么总是要绕这么大的圈子、可也理解他之所以会这么做的心情。

“到头来还是在原地打转……”

自言自语的嘀咕道、回想着一路走过来的风风雨雨，因毕业而隔阂的那段空白期也好，还是重逢后发生的种种也罢，如果说处处逃避的笠松自然有着不可推卸的责任，那一味的将这份情感强加在自己身上的黄濑又何尝不是狡猾？有时笠松也痛恨自己性格中的迟钝、若不是事事都后知后觉，也许事情就不会变得像现在这么复杂了吧。黄濑之所以借着机会靠近自己是心存目的的，至少不求回报的暗恋不适合他，可因为对自己的那份尊重才迟迟没有出手。这么一来、我岂不是成了笼子里的鸡羊只能任人宰割了吗？！如果大梦初醒般的领悟使笠松紧咬着牙关、愤愤的捶打起桌面来，可如果黄濑真的对自己出手了、事情会变得怎么样呢？如果三年前的告白不是因为男人的妥协匆匆收尾的话，两人的关系又会发生什么样的变化？太多的‘如果’使笠松有一次陷入了沉思，可不论如何、唯有‘不能再这么拖沓下去’的念头从未像现在这样深深的在笠松心里驻扎了它的基石。

“前辈，我洗好了……笠松前辈？”

再这样下去只会让目前的处境更加恶化而已，哪怕不得不暂时剪短萦绕在两人之间的羁绊、也远比永远被心中的芥蒂活活折磨要来的自由。察觉到了气氛的变化，当黄濑光裸着上身、关上浴室的房门，摇摆的视线不停的打量着坐在餐桌前的自己，视线交汇的刹那更是让那一向机灵的后辈若有所思的挪开了目光。……前辈怎么了？果然身体哪里不舒服吗？需要我做点吃的吗？音落，生硬的笑容就如往常一样在那张俊俏的脸上绽开，然而当黄濑像是回避似的转过了身、笠松深吸了口气，缓缓张开了双唇。

“三明治可以吗？不过冰箱里好像没生菜了，用番茄替代可以吧……”  
“黄濑，你打算什么时候搬回去？”  
“…………”

冗长的沉默甚至给人一种窒息的错觉，时间仿佛像是停止了一般，寂静的屋内唯一能够听到的就只有心跳的声响，见跟前的后辈毫无反应的呆愣在原地，笠松在一声轻叹过后从座位上站起了身，可双脚却始终没有力气迈开那最为艰难的一步。

“你不是说公司会保留诉讼的权利吗？这样一来那些狗仔队应该会收敛不少了吧。既然如此就赶紧回去吧，不然继续留在这里对你对我都不是很方便……”  
“我做了什么让前辈不高兴的事了吗？”

意料之中的反问使笠松一阵语塞，在与黄濑一起生活的这段日子斗嘴是难免的，可这种像是互相调侃的争执反而为枯燥的生活增添了几分乐趣，笠松也是乐在其中。……不是一定要我生气了你才有理由走啊。牵强的说法就连笠松自己都觉得窝囊，心虚的挠了挠短发，沉着气、继续说道的笠松频频用余光打量着跟前的后辈，那些堆积在心头已久的话也一并顺势道出了口。

“你也早就应该察觉到了吧？虽然不能是不快乐，有你在家打点家务老实说我也轻松了不少。可最近和你独处时尴尬的时间远远超过正常的交谈，所以我认为无论是你还是我都不该再这样继续下去了。”  
“那你是觉得我烦了吗？”  
“…………”

无论是委婉的劝诱、还是直截了当的坦白，话题总是会因为黄濑的一句试探回到起点，就和两人那纠缠不清的关系一样。想说是、却又不知道是不是真的如此；笠松并不觉得黄濑的存在对于自己是一种麻烦，但是正如自己刚才所说的那样，就在黄濑又一次在自己面前表白那份藏匿了三年多的心意，尴尬的时间要比两人并肩坐在一起、笑着聊天的时候多的多。不知是否该向前迈出那一步、自省与踌躇使笠松渐渐感到了疲倦。不是厌烦、只是不像再这么拖沓下去了。低声嘀咕道，前所未有的疲惫使低头不语的前辈揉了揉血红的双眼，沉重的叹息更是让萦绕在两人之间的气氛降至了又一个冰点。

“你听好，黄濑。我接下去说的话或许在你耳里会显得很可笑，可这些都是我的真心话。”

为了各自的私欲绕了太多本无需刻意经过的路，如果说这种进退两难的局面是笠松无论如何都不想面对的，那眼前的僵局可谓是两人的‘咎由自取’吧。明明知道对方对自己抱有好感、却强迫彼此维持着朋友的关系，就算黄濑用尽了小聪明想要使这份羁绊更近一步、笠松也没有信心能够比黄濑做的更好，更没有他那份等待的耐性。也正是因为如此，我不想再拖延下去。如是自言自语道，深吸了口气的笠松终于迈开了脚下的步伐，缓缓来到了男人跟前、仰起了头。

“我是真的不想再看到自己的犹豫不决一次又一次辜负你的期待。所以你回去吧，我们暂时不要再见面了。”  
“笠松前辈……！”

如果一开始就这么做的话或许事情也不会变成现在这样吧。黄濑有着黄濑坚持的理由，比起始终摇摆不定的自己、黄濑至少十分清楚的知道自己想要什么，并为此努力着。而笠松呢？笠松又为这段逐渐扭曲的羁绊做过些什么呢？无论同性之间的恋情有多沉重、又或是男人与男人相连会惹来多么令人头疼的麻烦，这些笠松都不在乎，也不会感到畏惧。真正让自己举棋不定的是那份对如何经营感情的不安与茫然，与其承担这些未知的风险，还不如让一切都为此现状、也许要来的轻松的多。

“……好过分啊，前辈，这样暧昧的答案就算是拒绝我了吗？”

颤抖的不光只有声线，就连男人那宽厚的肩膀都在瑟瑟发抖，究竟是因为不甘还是打击才抑制不住颤栗，一如既往的轻浮口吻少了几分一贯的敷衍，可那无论如何也掩盖不了的动摇却让笠松感到心口一阵紧缩。我可是等了三年啊……你以为我不会受伤的吗……？音落，落在肩头的蛮力不禁让笠松下意识的屏住了呼吸，而黄濑那像是失控般的呐喊竟让自己的脑袋前所未有的清醒，笠松也一句都没有反驳。

“我喜欢你三年了啊！为了不让你讨厌努力扮演你心目中理想的后辈！见你仍然那么信任我、妄想着是不是还有机会！每天、每天都小心翼翼的盘算着下一步该怎么走、怎么做，既然前辈有辜负了这份期待的自觉，那为什么还要说这种话？！”  
“………………”

谁都不是从生下来的那刻起就明白怎么去恋爱，又怎么与喜欢的人永远相处，只不过笠松没有这个勇气、而黄濑也远远不像男人表面上看起来的那么机灵。像个闹脾气的孩子、倾泻而出的不甘渐渐化为了某种迁怒，然而笠松并没有觉得生气，取而代之的是一种释然的解脱感，至于背后的因由就连笠松自己都说不上来。

“究竟是哪里出错了啊……明明不该应该是这样的……！”

落在胸膛的拳头并没有给身体带来疼痛的感觉，将那张过于颓丧的脸埋入了自己的肩窝、当黄濑将双臂环绕在自己腰际时，笠松同样没有拒绝，也没有抗拒或是反抗。本来我是有自信的……认为前辈一定会喜欢上我、一定会接受我的……从潮湿的发梢传来的是熟悉的气味，明明是自己常用的洗发精的气味、却因为黄濑的存在显得十分陌生。搬进前辈的家里是第一步，然后趁机拴住他的胃、再用软磨硬泡的攻势逼迫他乖乖就范；自言自语的嘀咕着所谓的‘完美计划’，忍不住在心中苦笑的笠松缓缓抬起了双手，像是安抚一个丢了方向的大型犬一般、轻抚着男人那汗湿的背脊。

“你是在报复我吗？因为当初我答应你会放弃‘喜欢你’这件事，但是我‘毁约’了，前辈是不是因为这件事在生我的气？”  
“我在你心里就只有这点器量？”

闻言，摇了摇头的黄濑下意识的箍紧了双臂，低声呢喃了一句‘没有’，随即又不明所以的点了点头。也许是、也许不是；如果真的是因为这种理由而放手，或许事情就不会像现在那样剪不断、还理不清。我只不过是需要点时间，你也是一样。如是在男人的耳畔低喃道，闻言的黄濑先是一颤、短暂的迟疑过后又像是意会般的松开了环绕在腰际的臂膀，却并没有抽离身子。紧贴的胸膛可以清楚的感受到彼此的心跳，事到如今、冠冕堂皇的道理也好，用来逃避的借口也罢，对黄濑、对笠松，都已经没有必要。我是个自私又胆小的人，而你也为了自己的目的始终卖弄着小聪明，所以我们算是平手、我也不会因为这种事就讨厌你。说着，在推开黄濑那高大又结实的身体之际，沉默了一会的笠松再度启唇，说出了那句埋藏已久、却一直找不到时机的肺腑之言。

“我只是不想再看到你为了这段感情变得越来越卑微的样子，所以我们暂时不要再见面了。”  
“……………………”


	4. 同棲契約 III — Side 笠松

笠松依稀记得自己摆脱了一年级的身份、升入二年级后的心境变化，同时身为‘前辈’与‘后辈’的特殊身份让为人耿直的笠松一时不知该权衡两者之间的关系，在制度严格的海常里、笠松必须要铭记身为学弟的谦卑，同时也要懂得作为学长应有的严厉与包容。望着黏贴在社员信息表上的照片，一张又一张青涩的容颜使笠松忍不住暗暗得意起来。这种优越感既不是为人兄长的得意、也不是自我膨胀的某种狂妄；更多的是接近想要引领所有人一同前进的责任感，在助涨着涌动在心头的自信的同时、也让笠松留下了总是逼迫自己的坏习惯。不做点什么的话不行，这是身为主将的责任。一次又一次在队内强调团队合作的重要性的笠松却是最不懂得如何去依赖别人的人，在突然闯入自己生命的‘奇迹’用着调侃的口吻向队内其他的队友如是笑道时，笠松竟没有想要反驳、茅塞顿开的领悟在大脑空白之际险些就让笠松漏听了男人最初也是最后的一次感慨，回想起来，或许那便是一切的开始、也是助涨了这些矛盾又漫长的纠葛的契机。

（所以我想成为海常的力量，却不想超越笠松前辈。因为像他那样要强的人，大概只有像个长不大的小孩一样依靠着他、才能让他注意到我随时都在他身边吧。）  
（…………）

然后就像毒瘾一样，一点、一点渗入到身体的每一个细胞。  
等到失去的时候就像是五脏六腑被掏空一样饥渴难耐。

到那时我就会成为他最重要的人。

永远都是。

《同棲契約 III — Side 笠松》

风雨过后总归能够见到彩虹，用来激励那些正处于低谷的人所编造出来的漂亮话充其量只不过是善意的谎言，所谓的‘风雨’是什么、又会持续多久？就算波澜壮阔的大风大浪过去了，留下的残局又该如何收拾？如今的笠松便是怀着这样的心情将屋内的垃圾全部归拢到了一起，废弃的报纸、玲琅满目的杂志；深色的垃圾袋内装载并不只有自己的生活垃圾而已，还有黄濑留下的东西，那些男人没有带走、就好像刻意留在这间公寓内的小小物件每每映入笠松的眼帘都会勾起不愉快的回忆，迫不得已、就好像是为了报复男人的小聪明似的将这些杂物一并丢进了垃圾袋，用绳线一圈一圈的缠绕在了垃圾袋的开口、都进了只能容下一个成年人的杂物间。

为了给彼此足够的时间确认盘踞在心头的心情是否只是因为怄气才会不顾周遭选择盲目的坚持，自从黄濑搬出公寓已经过去了两个星期，在这说长不长、说短不短的十四天里，谁都没有主动联络对方，而笠松更是不曾想过上门拜访。笠松的态度是坚决的，既没有勉强、也没有后悔，然而黄濑那同样毅然的态度却让笠松感到有些惊讶。毫无音讯的就这么失去了联络，唯一能够让笠松得知男人近况的方法就只有电视与杂志而已。舞台剧公演的发布会，最新的广告代言；身处在荧幕背后的黄濑仍然是那么遥远，笠松甚至回想不起当时总是紧跟在自己的‘后辈’是用着什么样的口吻一次又一次的呢喃着自己的名字，昔日共同漫步在校园内的光景也因这份莫名的迁怒而模糊了原有的形状。

“哦！好久不见了，笠松，你看起来好像瘦了些啊。”

心情低落的时候没有什么比和朋友一起为所欲为的喝上一杯更容易让人重新振作起精神的方法了。小堀的准时出现与森山的姗姗来迟使几乎天天被学业和加班缠身的笠松终于能够缓一口气，围坐在圆桌前高举着啤酒罐头、时不时夹杂着咒骂的调侃不禁让笠松怀念起了从前。以教师为目标的小堀很快就要迎来他的第一次实习，而最近又陷入失恋低谷的森山则是借机向两位许久没能见面的友人滔滔不绝的倾诉起了内心的苦闷。小堀和森山与笠松不同、他们拥有自己的生活，也拥有各自的烦恼；然而偏偏只有笠松一个人不曾想过将这些消极的心情与他人分享，记忆中笠松很少向两人诉苦或是抱怨，反而在三人之中最为外向的森山倒是没少满是苦情的口吻数落着生活中的不顺，仍由酒精侵蚀着意识、言行与举止也在麻木之际变得越发放肆起来。

“不过话说回来，我听说前阵子黄濑出事了寄住在你这里，他已经回去了吗？应该都没问题了吧。”

为人老实的小堀一向都很注重人与人之间的距离，这种贴心的地方是森山和笠松最为欣赏的地方。小堀与森山不同、对于黄濑与笠松之间的关系也是一知半解；即便男人知道黄濑对笠松抱有好感也不会用带有偏见的眼光去看待那位比三人都年小的后辈，这样的小堀也深受黄濑的信任、同时也让笠松在对方的面前难免感到有些抬不起头来。听森山说黄濑把你的家打点的不错呢，今天一看果然是这样。一边说着、一边环顾起了四周，‘无知也是种幸福’的说法可谓在小堀的身上表现的淋漓尽致，就在笠松烦恼着该如何敷衍过去是好时、森山的窃笑声也在同时传入了耳蜗，使笠松下意识的狠狠的瞪了对方一眼、咬紧了牙关。

“没想到黄濑这么会做家务啊……真不像是个艺人呢，本来我以为他是那种会雇用家政妇来照料生活的人。”  
“我说小堀啊，你这话说的就好像笠松他完全没有家务能力一样、很伤人哦。”

擅自抢过了话柄、趁机调侃道的森山放下了手中的易拉罐，斜着修长的眸子、冲着笠松不怀好意的眨了眨眼。别有意味的暗示很快就让笠松意会到了男人的用意，可正当自己想要出声制止森山趁势乱来时、擅自将拖着座椅来到小堀身旁的森山就好像特意与笠松拉开距离一样，面对面的情景更像是在审问、而话题的中心就更是简单易懂。

“而且我认为比起家务这种小事，某人应该是精神上受不了空虚的折磨、所以才会找我们几个充数的来陪他打发时间吧。哎……友情这东西还真是脆弱啊。”  
“诶？是这样的吗？”  
“森山……！小心我宰了你！”

笠松不否认自己的确是心烦才想找个人聊聊，而说的上知心的朋友恐怕就只有在高中结识的小堀和森山罢了。小堀的迟钝与森山的刻薄可谓是两个极端，可即便各有各的短处、他们绝对不会欺骗自己，这也是笠松希望他们能够陪自己聊聊的最大原因。与黄濑之间的暂别已经持续了两个星期，本想借着这个机会好好思考接下来的事，然而这样的觉悟很快就成了另一种逃避的手段。一门心思的将精力投入到工作与学习，想要借着忙碌忘记那些剪不断理还乱的心情；有时笠松也会盯着张贴在书店内的杂志附赠海报沉思很久，熟悉又陌生的脸蛋勾勒起的不光光只有好的回忆。那些青涩又不知前因后果的片段才是真正让笠松手足无措的罪魁祸首，至今、笠松还是不知道黄濑为什么会选择自己，唯独确信的就只有想要扶持男人阔步在未来的决心，可这是否又是黄濑所期待的‘答案’，笠松根本没有自信。

“话说、你们两个到底怎么样了？还是没有联络吗。”

试探般的问道，闻言的笠松默默的点了点头，随即将罐中的啤酒一饮而尽、始终保持着沉默。说的也是，如果有联系的话我们两个也不可能就这么轻易的踏进这里吧。暧昧的说辞使一旁的小堀满脸困惑的挑了挑眉，然而笠松依旧若有所思的低着头、无论是小堀的追问还是森山的感慨都没有听进耳里。

“不过你到底算是得出了结论了吗？如果只是为了拖延时间的话当初何必把话说的那么漂亮？你这个‘前辈’做的还真是辛苦啊。”  
“这种事我也是头一回经历啊！而且对象又是个男人……换作是你、你就能处理得游刃有余了吗？！”

关我什么事啊，我对男人的态度一向很恶劣，不会有人看上我的啦。

说完、冲着笠松龇了龇牙的森山忍不住得意的仰头大笑起来，夸张的举止换来的不光是小堀那无奈的苦笑、更多的是笠松那尽是愤慨的眼神，目不转睛的等着对座那得意忘形的同龄友人。

“况且在我眼里，问题的重点不是在‘对象是男人’这点上，而是‘对象是黄濑’才对吧？”  
“……什么意思。”

听似轻描淡写的感慨轻易的便将话题调转，仿佛三人之中只有森山一人明白言语背后的用意一样、却又故弄玄虚的不再作声。有些话挑明了就没意思了，好好用你的那颗石头脑袋使劲想想吧。如是长叹道、修长的手指轻轻点了点右侧的太阳穴，满是不耐与无奈的口气使笠松下意识的吞咽了口唾沫、缓缓垂下了视线。

“正因为是黄濑你才没办法做到游刃有余吧。和是不是男人无关、少把责任推卸给别人。”  
“………………”

笠松并不是不明白森山的用意，只不过就与自己借着工作的忙碌来逃避这份心情一样、笠松只不过是不想正面去思考这些没有结果的疑虑罢了，同时也在途中伤害了不少人。朋友的那份担忧、黄濑的坚持与等待，正如森山所说的那样、如果对象不是黄濑而是一个普通的男人的话，或许笠松根本就不会竭尽全力的付出耐心和精力选择迂回与拖延，这也证明了自己对黄濑并不是完全不存在任何形式的感情，重要的只不过是自己还没能做出选择而已。

“当一个人开始挥霍起他那些无聊的伦理道德时，恰恰都是为了掩藏内心的欲望。”

烟草的墙壁气味随着森山的吐息融入了空气，低声的呢喃让笠松产生哽咽的错觉、就好像有一根尖利的鱼刺卡在食道中央一样，就连吞吐唾液时都让自己疼得揪心。一针见血的说法让笠松觉得前所未有的丢脸，可这份不堪与狼狈并不是因为森山不计颜面的揭露了自己的‘伪善’，而是联想到了当初用着自欺欺人的大道理一次又一次敷衍黄濑的自己。但就算如此，错的人难道真的只有我吗。情不自禁的低喃使对座的两人不自觉的面面相觑，只留下酒精上脑的笠松涨红着掩面、扶着额头，自言自语般的咕哝回荡在寂静的房间内，就好像连时间都为了聆听那掩藏在心底多年的心声、破例停下了匆忙的脚步。

“我知道那家伙是怎么看我的，也知道他说的那些话是认真的。可难道就因为他喜欢我、我就一定要喜欢他吗？所谓的感情难道就是这样的东西吗？”

付出得不到应有的回报才是现实的真理，笠松是这么认为的，所以人才会不断的努力、不断的进取，感情也是一样。我也有选择的权利，不是吗？笠松当然有权去选择成为黄濑一生的‘前辈’而不是对方想要的伴侣关系；可那家伙的态度就好像如果我不点头答应的话就不需要我了一样，这难道不是他的错吗？

“现在又弄得像只有他是悲剧中的英雄一样，会不会太狡猾了点？”  
“又没有人说过在一段感情里双方都一定是对等的，所以自然也就没有狡猾这种说法了啊。”

硬要说的话是你让那家伙找到了趁虚而入的机会，到头来还是你一个人的错。

毫不留情的揭发了自己的不是、用着食指狠狠的弹了一记自己的额头；‘当局者迷旁观者清’这话果然不假，就算森山用着这样直接的方式对事情的原委评头论足，笠松还是理不清头绪、也不明白自己究竟‘错’在哪里。说白了你还没有自觉，明明答案已经那么明显了却还是没有发现。轻托着下颚、咋了咋舌的森山一脸不耐的叼着还未燃尽的香烟，而始终犹豫着该如何接话的小堀苦笑着蹙着眉头，时而迎合般的点着头，时而迷惘的歪着脑袋。你还没有察觉到吧？你已经彻底落入那家伙的‘蜘蛛网’里了哦。音落、长吐着烟雾的友人将指缝间的烟草搁在了烟缸旁侧，就好像打量着一个垂死挣扎的生物一般、眼中的同情使笠松的胃液忍不住一阵翻腾。

“不管是作为‘前辈’还是作为‘伴侣’，如果没了黄濑、这些身份都是虚无的啊。”  
“…………”

正是因为有了比自己年纪小的黄濑陪伴在身板，笠松才能以‘前辈’这个身份对他肆意差遣、又或是拳打脚踢；也正是因为是黄濑对自己渴望着恋爱的关系，笠松才有权利去迷惘、去犹豫并抱怨男人的强求与自私。如果没了黄濑，笠松就只不过是一个再普通不过的男人，可其他人一样为论文发愁、和其他人一样被淹没在枯燥又平凡的日常里，过着千篇一律的生活。的确、或许那家伙离开了一切都会回到所谓的‘正常’，可是这种生活已经不是你想要的了，会觉得寂寞甚至想要找人诉苦也是正常的吧。调侃般的嘲弄不禁让笠松感到一阵疲软，盘踞在心头三年已久的心事竟然在森山的三言两语中尘埃落定、成为了答案。你说的没错……是我太大意了。一边低声咕哝着、一边搓揉着眉心，只不过在为自己的迟钝感到追悔莫及的同时，笠松仍然有一个疑问没有厘清，那便是自己在不知不觉中被影响的人生究竟该以什么样的形式接纳黄濑的进驻？而笠松又该以什么样的身份去背负两人的未来？这一必然的觉悟又该用着什么样的词汇去诠释？

“其实从刚才起我就一直想问了，为什么笠松要那么拘泥‘身份’的问题呢？‘前辈’和‘恋人’之间有什么冲突吗？”

始终保持沉默的小堀冷不防的插言道，一鸣惊人的发言在片刻的沉默过后引来了森山的一阵发笑。没想到你这家伙挺能说的嘛，平时太小看你了。别有用意的将胳臂搂上了小堀的双肩、串通一气的表现让孤军奋战的笠松忍不住使劲挠了挠自己那头利落的短发，只不过比起森山的有意刁难、小堀的诚恳更是让笠松感到无地自容；就好像从头到尾自己都未曾搞清楚状况一样，然而说不定事实就是这么狼狈。

“我觉得笠松你是真的很关心黄濑的事，毕竟从以前起你就对他的前程格外关心。不过我觉得这与是不是‘前辈’没有关系，是你自己想要这么做、而不是因为‘你是前辈’才这么用心。”

小堀的那番肺腑之言不禁让一旁的森山频频点头，而笠松则是将脸藏入了整个掌心。与其说是羞愧的无法抬头，还不如说是该如何面对自己。明明这些都是与笠松密切相关的事、可偏偏只有当事人自己一头雾水，怎么都厘不清头绪。所以无论是为此现状还是有所进展不都是一样的吗。说着，稍稍清了清嗓子的小堀深吸了一口气，稍稍抬眼思索了一会、给出了最后的‘意见’。

“而且比起‘身份’，我倒是觉得黄濑只要能够和笠松在一起就应该满足了吧。具体我也说不上来……”  
“你错咯，应该是‘把笠松彻底拴住’才对，那家伙才没你想的那么善良。”  
“哎……头好痛……”

总而言之！事情就是这样！全都是你的死正经害了你啦！

经过轮番的‘批斗’、擅自下定结论的森山借机将冰箱内的啤酒全部拿了出来，扬言说要好好处罚这样迟钝又自私的自己，勒令笠松要将这些瓶瓶罐罐全部清空了才行。并没有拒绝的笠松则是怀着另一种心情将这些带有气泡的饮料一饮而尽，视线因强烈的晕眩感而模糊，意识也因酒精而紊乱起来；疲软的身体趴伏在冰凉的桌面，然而耳边回响的早已不是损友们的嗤笑声、而是那一声声熟悉的呼喊。

“可恶……那个臭小子……竟然真的一点音讯都没有……！”

擅作主张的将所有的迁怒一并发现到了不在场的黄濑身上，或许森山说的是对的，自己有意用着冠冕堂皇的‘常识论’掩藏起了自己真正的欲望，真正造就了凌驾于两人之间的隔阂的并非是无法传达的心意，而是笠松固执的认为自己不能喜欢上‘黄濑’、又贪婪的希望成为能够扶持他一生的人。说到底、我连‘前辈’这个名词都玷污了，真是没脸见人了。失措的神经竟让将脸埋进臂弯的笠松歇斯底里的大叫了几声，一手死死的握着冰凉的易拉罐、一边回想着黄濑那只会在自己面前流露的稚气笑颜。

“绝对饶不了他……那个混蛋……！”  
“‘…………’”

空白的意识就好像断了片一样，待到笠松从昏沉的神志中清醒、自己就已经换上了睡衣、卧躺在了床上。床头留有小堀书写的字条，而手机中有着不少森山发来的未读邮件，内容是继续那些因醉酒而无法继续的话题，也有着深奥的忠告、让还未彻底寻回思绪的笠松一头雾水的挠了挠短发。

【不要勉强啊，虽然大部分的责任在你，不过那小子也未免太得意忘形了，你也该给点教训才是。】

邮件的开篇就让笠松忍不住下意识的嘀咕了一句‘什么东西’，随即微微眯着双眼、目不转睛的凝视着屏幕；鼓动的心跳随着抵着滚条的手指的不断下移渐渐加速着，一连串无用的颜文字想必是用来唬弄女生的‘绝招’，又或许是森山为了让笠松放松情绪的良苦用心，事到如今、这些细节都已经不再重要。

【所以你千万别去找他，试着任性点、把责任推卸给他吧。让他来决定这份心情就好，反正你已经这么迟钝了，不差再迟钝一点啦。】  
“下次见面的时候果然还是该把这混蛋的舌头给割下来。……”

森山那‘等着让别人来决定自己的心情’的建议不禁让笠松联想到‘坐以待毙’这四个字，不甘心的同时又莫名的感到松了口气；的确、碍于面子的笠松宁愿深受寂寞的折磨也做不到拉下颜面去主动联系黄濑，更何况自己其实并没有找到最后的答案、尽管友人的每一句大道理笠松都用尽全力铭记在了心，可‘领悟’并不意味着‘行动’，现在的笠松仍然跨不出那一步、更不知道这些柳暗花明的心情究竟该衍生向什么样的方向。

拖沓着疲软的身体来到了浴室，借着偏凉的浴水冲刷着企图寻回混混沌沌的神志；笠松有时忍不住责备起与黄濑面对面时的自己，在男人那份执着又顽固的感情面前、笠松突然觉得自己变得格外渺小，甚至惧怕起了黄濑的存在。一举一动都变得小心翼翼，看似粗鲁的谩骂其实都只不过是掩盖的证明；无论谁都会害怕自己喜欢的人，不知是谁曾经在自己耳畔这般絮叨过，现在的笠松总算能够体会这种可笑又毫无逻辑可循的心情，或许正因为无法用一般的常识来消化与理解、所以恋爱才会让人感到害怕、才会让人忍不住好奇直至痴迷吧。

“不好意思，我想交一下水电费，请问可以帮个忙吗？”  
“…………黄濑？！”

实在无法从宿醉中醒来的笠松索性翘了大学的课，向打工的便利店请假无果后只能无奈的换上外套、冒着绵绵细雨开始了傍晚的工作。小心谨慎的清点着找零，店长虽然是个严厉的人却也不会恶意刁难打工的学生；看出笠松脸色不太好的笠松出于好心安排自己负责收银，可笠松万万没有想到黄濑会在自己打工的地方出现，穿着一身轻便的衣装、利用口罩遮盖起了那张俊俏的容颜。

“你为什么会在这里？你家附近不是有便利店吗。”

刻意压低了声线、生怕被人发现，频频出现在媒体上的黄濑姑且算是个名人，为了不引起不必要的喧哗、从男人手中接过账单的笠松竭力佯装着若无其事的样子，一边在收银机上输入着单号，一边低声质问道。闻言的后辈则是不以为然的耸了耸肩，抬手提了提滑落的口罩、轻声嘀咕了一句‘只不过是碰巧’；显然、笠松当然不可能会相信黄濑的这些鬼话，就在自己抬眼狠狠怒视了对方一眼时，突然轻笑了一声的黄濑从一旁的专柜上取下了一盒薄荷糖，轻放在了收营台上，接着说道。

“因为今天心情不错所以绕了点远路，碰巧路过这里、所以就来看看咯。”  
“…………”  
“前辈你不要露出这种表情嘛。我好歹是客人啊，你就稍微笑一个吧。”

悠哉的口气使笠松忍不住在心中咋了咋舌，眼睁睁的看着男人从口袋中掏出钱包、数着现金，修长的眼角显得有些下垂、那是黄濑在偷笑时经常不经意流露的习惯。除了水电费之外我还要这个薄荷糖，说着、趁笠松刚想从台面上拿起物件时突然拽上了自己的指尖，突如其来的触碰让笠松几乎本能的甩开了男人的手、耳根在霎时变燥热了起来。不要那么紧张啊，我什么都不会做的。轻佻的口吻非但没有让自己安心、甚至只能让笠松联想到‘谎言’两个字。果不其然、就在男人话音刚落，金色的眼眸别有用意的瞥了一眼正忙着这里货架的店长，一边摘下了用来藏掩容貌的口罩，一边前倾着身体、在自己的耳畔低声咕哝道。

“这里不太方便，晚点我再来接你吧。不要逃跑哦。”  
“…………”

有时笠松不禁产生黄濑说不定拥有某种超能力的错觉，总是在自己为男人的事烦恼不已的时候突然出现，又或是在自己开口之间就抢先一步、道出了笠松内心的想法。如果说这是男人了解自己的一种表现，笠松不会否认；可感觉上却无法认同这种说法，因为黄濑对自己的这份‘了解’准确得让人不免觉得有些狡猾，这也是笠松对他感到无法招架的原因，就好像只有自己一个人乱了步伐一样、被动与牵制让自尊屡受挑战的同时，也让笠松觉得自己突然失去了自我。从自己的手里接过找零，在笠松的一句‘多谢惠顾’的吆喝中潇洒的转身离去，笠松不知道男人之所以突然出现的用意，也不明白黄濑决定来见自己的原因。如果是因为无法忍受时这种建立在疏远与忽视之上的生活，依照黄濑的个性恐怕早就行动了，可偏偏为什么是今天呢？为什么偏偏是在笠松好不容易对自己的心情见到了些许眉目、决定认真好好思考今后该怎么做之后呢？每每遇到黄濑、事情的进展就像是突然脱离了轨道一样让笠松心烦意乱；绷紧着神经好不容易到了交班的时候，匆匆换下工作服的笠松就连寒暄都抛在了脑后，背着书包、冲出了店门。之所以焦急并不是为了想要见黄濑，应该说想要见他的理由绝对不像之前所想象的那样美好。见到他、然后狠狠的揍他一拳；直到黄濑那高挑的身影映入自己的视野之前，笠松的确是这么想的、可这种一时的冲动也很快就因为男人那一声声熟悉的呼喊而消失了踪影。

“笠松前辈～辛苦了，打工很累吧？”

接近夜晚十点的人行道上很少能够看见行人的身影，空荡荡的车站安静得让人甚至觉得有些诡异。换了一件外套、用着土气的帽子藏起了金色的短发；熟悉的装备与黄濑为了逃避狗仔队的追捕突然要求借住在自己家时所穿的衣服一模一样，然而这是否也是一种‘刻意’、笠松没有余裕一一去确认，只不过一闪而过的多虑还是让自己感到有些不自觉，就连萦绕在两人之间的空气也因此而变得僵硬起来。天气渐渐转凉了呢……连周围环境都变冷清了。自言自语般的感慨是为了引起自己的注意，如果黄濑对自己的思维模式了如指掌、那笠松对身为后辈的黄濑自然也一清二楚。之所以会突然岔开话题恐怕也是察觉到了气氛的变化，愣愣的穿过站台、朝着公寓的方向迈进，途中黄濑显得十分多话，自然的态度就好像一切都没有发生过一样。从日常的寒暄道有意无意的试探，直到笠松所住的公寓大楼越来越近，突然拽上自己胳臂的后辈不知何时从身后贴上了自己的背脊，不同于拥抱的触碰使笠松下意识的抬起了头，莫名的颤栗在视线交叠的瞬间席卷了全身。

“你不赶我走吗。”

突如其来的发问更像是自嘲、近似陈述的口气与无奈的苦笑使笠松愤愤的推开了男人那高大的身子，头也不回的重新迈开了脚步。前辈不要生气啊，我只不过是开玩笑而已。一边说着、一边快步追赶了上来，然而这也只不过是为了挽救气氛所说的谎话罢了，这种程度的小把戏笠松早就习以为常。因为前辈刚刚在店里的时候很生气，不是吗？所以我以为你会赶我走，稍微有点意外嘛。就连听似诚恳的反省也是讨饶的手段，闻言、咋了咋舌的笠松突然停下了脚步，转身瞪着紧跟而上的后辈；而见自己终于愿意回头直视自己，竟这么痴痴傻笑起来的黄濑稍稍吐了吐舌尖，大步走上了前。

“虽然前辈不理我的话我会很难过，但是我更怕前辈生我的气啊，因为生气时候的笠松前辈真的很可怕嘛。”  
“少给我来这套！有什么话就直说！少在这里给我打哈哈！”  
“…………”

虽然笠松不知道黄濑为什么会突然主动打破僵局、亲自来见自己，不过笠松非常清楚男人此行的目的。两个星期的时间不光光只让笠松一个人踌躇难堪、相同的寂寥是否也侵蚀了你的身体？闻声、先是一愣的高大后辈苦笑着耸了耸肩，不打自招的态度竟因那张帅气的脸蛋多了几分挑衅的意味。有时候我真的很羡慕前辈这种直接的地方呢，我可是作了不少心理挣扎的呢。自谦的说法不禁惹来笠松的一阵嗤笑，然而黄濑似乎误会了自己的意思、一概方才那游刃有余的态度，支支吾吾的擅自解释了起来。

“我是真的很犹豫啊！毕竟我们已经两个星期没有联络了啊！我既不知道前辈是怎么想的、也不知道你过的怎么样。别看我一直很笃定的样子，其实我是真的很害怕……”  
“彼此彼此。为了你的事我可没少被森山他们骂，连我自己都没什么自信了……可恶……！说到底都是你不好！”  
“…………”

故意摆出一副唯恐天下不乱的样子处处对自己百般示好、就算有外人在身边也不会顾及周遭说着那些肉麻的话。森山说黄濑就像是一只狡猾的‘蜘蛛’，在靠近笠松的同时也在自己的身边张罗了一张隐形的‘网’；接着摆出一副弱者的姿态在‘网’的中央点燃了火星，而笠松就是那种急着扑火的飞蛾、这种心甘情愿的付出也因‘前辈’与‘后辈’之间的这层关系被美化成了一种互相扶持的骄傲。

“你不在的日子真是太轻松了。不用顾虑你用什么眼光看待我，在外面的时候也不用老想着你一个人在家做什么。专心读书、埋头工作，然后时间一眨眼就过去了，如果你今天没有出现，或许我们就永远都见不到面了，你继续当你的模特、我继续忙着生活。”

可这种走一步算一步的生活已经不是自己想要的了。就连习惯都说不上、有黄濑在的日子的确让笠松感到透不过气、不得不竭尽全力扮演一个完美的‘前辈’，却又违抗不了自私的欲望贪婪的享受着男人对自己的重视甚至宠爱。喜欢一个人的感觉是痛苦的，精神上的付出不存在公正、也不是每次都会得到相应的回报；然而被人恋慕着的感情同样不轻松，正因为笠松同样重视着黄濑，所以自己才不想让他对自己失望、更不想伤害他，宁愿像个胆小鬼一样处处逃避。

“这些都是你算计好的吧？！所以你才会死皮赖脸的住在我家不走、整天在我耳边叨咕那些肉麻的蠢话！你是在瞧不起我吗？！”  
“我也没有办法啊！就算前辈这么说、除了这样我不知道该怎么做才好啊！”

表面的游刃有余不代表黄濑就真的懂得‘恋爱’，像个孩子一样一味的向自己索求着回应，哪怕是暧昧的暗示都不行，如此渴望语言上的认可或许正是男人不安的表现，就与笠松的迟钝一样、黄濑有着同样的‘不成熟’，促使着这份孽缘变得越发胶着。

“我也和前辈一样啊……这段时间整天忙着工作，只有这样才会不去想你的事，我也很寂寞啊。”

吃饭、工作、睡觉，每天做的就只有这些事而已。令人讽刺的是，一个人如果只是为了‘活着’、那只要每天重复着相同的事就完全足够，可这样的生活却一点都不有趣。静下心事心里感觉空荡荡的，就好像身体里少了某种重要的东西一样；自己所做的事就只不过是在呼吸而已，连本能和最根本的欲望都因游走的思念而一并被带走了，久而久之就连自己为什么存在的理由都不记得了，然而黄濑还是活下来了，守候着不知何时会实现的愿望、等到了今天。为了打发时间去健身房运动，失眠的时候就会喝点感冒药让自己能够睡着；明明下定决心好好认真的过日子，可这份决心越是坚决就越是没有办法不去想你。说着、不知在何时揪上自己胳臂的手指渐渐加重了力道，惊人的蛮力使肌肉阵阵生疼、可笠松却没有说些什么，也没有避开那逐渐倚靠上肩头的脑袋。

“无论是对你恋恋不舍的自己、还是为了引起你的注意故意示弱讨好的过去，我都不喜欢。连我自己都觉得很烦人、可是前辈到最终不都接受了吗？所以我很高兴。”  
“…………”  
“前辈你不觉得你应该负起责任来吗？明明自己也织了‘网’不是吗？如果你是主动扑火的飞蛾、那我就是被这些丝线缠住的蝴蝶，等着你把我最后一点自尊都啃噬干净啊。”

试着任性点、把责任推卸给他吧。森山的那些忠告笠松终于明白了，正是因为答案早已明了、才盼望着他人来道明这份心情，这样一来自己又可以像一个被害者一样哭诉着那些情非得已，控诉着‘都是因为你我才会变成现在这样’，然后利用接踵而来的愧疚感霸占彼此在对方心中的地位。笠松在无意识中选择了这样窝囊的做法，而黄濑更是理直气壮的承认了自己的‘罪行’；黄濑与笠松都是自私的，同时也是无知的，都希望这份难以得到回报的感情能够轻松一些，害怕的同时又深陷其中，千方百计想要抽身却又无法忍受那连灵魂都被带走的分离。环绕上腰际的臂膀死死的拥搂着自己的身体，几乎将身体的全部重心都压覆在了笠松的身上、如果这就是黄濑所作出的‘觉悟’的重量，那笠松确确实实的感受到了，也因此决定做些什么。

“黄濑，你到底想从我身上得到什么。”

既没有推开男人的身体、也没有像平时那样抗拒的拳打脚踢。偶然间路过的行人用着怪异的目光凝视着屹立在路灯旁的两人，然而那咄咄逼人的刺人目光并没有引起笠松的重视，反而使自己抬起了单臂、攀附上了黄濑的背脊。前辈？又或是能够满足你那些愿望的伴侣？闻言、迟迟没有动静的黄濑用着嫉轻的声音在耳畔呢喃了一声‘都想要’，可随机又立马改了口。

“也可以都不要。我只是想要一个维系，就算不是全部、只要前辈能够将自己的心思分给我一点点，在你痛苦的时候想起我，就足够了。”  
“…………你还真是个彻头彻尾的任性少爷啊。”

隔着衣衫的布料、在秋风中寻求着彼此的体温，笠松真的很像仰天长叹、大喊着有谁能够帮帮自己以及怀中的男人，来教教两人究竟如何去恋爱。他只要能够和笠松在一起就应该满足了吧，听着男人那就好像放弃似的‘告白’，笠松不禁想起小堀的这番感慨，然而事情并不像小堀所说的那样，正因为笠松直到这种好似‘将就’的让步是一种什么滋味，也明白这种妥协只不过是贪婪的开始、因为人一旦有了‘爱慕’的意识，‘被爱’与‘去爱’的欲望是绝对不可能得到满足的。

“我决定了，黄濑。无论是‘前辈’还是‘伴侣’，这些都给你吧，我已经不想再这么下去了。”  
“…………前辈？”

纠缠了三年，是时候该做个了解了。如是低声自言自语道，轻叹了一口气的笠松猛地推开了将自己拥搂在怀中的男人，就好像宣誓一般抬起了拳头，轻轻落在了黄濑的心口。像刚才那样哭诉着委屈的模样不适合你，当然、之前那些畏手畏脚的态度也不像是我的作风。音落，忍不住自嘲起来的笠松从来都不曾想过事情会以这样的方式落下帷幕，‘自暴自弃’反而成了解开心结的最后手段，这种连后果都不愿设想的鲁莽是否就是常人们所说的‘勇气’了呢？如果这就是最终的答案，那‘恋爱’的确是值得人们去敬畏、甚至害怕的东西吧。

“你还愣在那干嘛？我已经说了要把全部都交给你了啊，你到底是要还是不要？！”  
“真、真的可以吗……？！”

意料之外的反应使笠松都跟着一起害臊了起来，连脖颈都跟着脸颊一起涨得通红、不知是着急还是高兴的态度竟让笠松觉得这样的黄濑异常惹人怜爱。真的可以吗？该不会是在做梦吧……六神无主的反应让笠松忍不住焦躁的同时也让自己又一次真切的意识到黄濑对自己的这份感情是多么的沉重。因为没有自信才会不愿意去相信，这漫长的三年里、自己的犹豫究竟对他造成了多大的伤害，笠松不会感到内疚，可这种更接近欣慰的感动却让自己更为坚定了此时此刻的决心。傻瓜，重复的话不要让我说太多遍，如果不相信的话要不要再签一张契约啊。说完、就像是报复黄濑的举棋不定似的，狠狠用小腿踢了一记男人的后腰；用着踉跄的步伐竭力维持着身体的平衡、眼看着险些摔倒一脸狼狈的搓揉着肌肉，连连嘟囔着‘好痛’的模样，一把揪上对方衣领的笠松踮着双脚、第一次也是最后一次奉上了亲吻，牙关的碰撞带走了甜蜜、留下了恼人的疼痛，可即便如此、黄濑那目瞪口呆的惊愕表情还是让笠松感到前所未有的温暖。

“时效是‘到双方都没有精力去烦恼’为止。没有拒绝的权利，给我乖乖洗干净脖子、做好觉悟吧！”  
“……是！”

因为错过才得以圆满，一句又一句的抱歉在褪尽悔意的瞬间绽放出全新的信念。如此的我渴望成为你的支柱、这从高中时代起就萌生念头伴随着发酵的思念在心头萌芽、成长，快速的让人害怕，也因此而有了别样的依恋。

“喂、黄濑！我和你说了多少次了！洗完澡后要把欢喜的衣服丢进洗衣进里！你不长耳朵的吗？！”

自从笠松不再抗拒黄濑那殷切的追求、用着自暴自弃的方式舍弃了多余的原则与底线，人生的转变并没有像自己所想的那样为两人的生活带来天翻地覆的变化。一样需要小心翼翼的算计着生活，一样因为时常见不到面而互相发着牢骚；唯独改变的就只有黄濑的态度，一改之前那万般讨好的乖巧模样、突然散漫下来的黄濑和往常一样时常赖在笠松家不走，可不同于从前的事，因心意相通而放下警惕的男人不会像之前那样替自己收拾餐桌，更不会勤快的接手家务；就这么光裸着双手、肩披着浴巾坐在电视机前，邋遢懒散的模样使再也无法忍耐的笠松抬起单腿、狠狠的向着男人的背脊踩去，唯独这时才会放下‘少爷’架子的黄濑一边用着哭诉的口吻嘟囔着‘好痛’、一边念念有词的埋怨着自己的粗暴。

“诶……又什么关系嘛，前辈不也要洗衣服吗？你洗完澡一起带过去就好啦。”

不耐烦的口气与敷衍的态度使笠松不禁怒火中烧，眼看着男人微微弓着背脊、一边搓揉着后背，态度的剧烈转变让笠松甚至后悔起了当初为何那么冲动的夸下了海口，然而正在自己为这些变化焦躁不已时，愤愤挠着短发的笠松却疏忽了洋溢在黄濑脸上的轻笑，更没有余裕去思考隐藏在这些转变背后的真正用意。

“……呐，笠松前辈。洗澡之前我们要不要先做一次啊？”

修长的指节不知在何时缠上了自己的脚踝，闻言忍不住一惊的笠松几乎反射性的后退了一步，然而正当自己准备抬脚甩开男人的纠缠时、黄濑突然加重了手上的力道，将臂弯牢牢的扣上了自己的小腿。潮湿的浴巾从前倾的身体滑落，瘙痒的触感随着唇瓣的摩挲从大腿内侧急速蔓延着。时而吐出舌尖舔舐着敏感的肌理、时而用切齿轻轻咬啮着凸起的膝盖骨；就这么轻易被点燃的欲望在眨眼间渗入了血液、不断在体内流窜，连呼吸都不受理智控制的变得越发急促起来，就在笠松像是报复般的揪上男人的那头金发时，下意识仰起头来的黄濑就好像理所当然般的揪上了睡裤的腰带，利用重心将自己压制在了身下。

笠松不讨厌和黄濑做爱，至少那种接触摩擦来提升快感的行为本身并没有让自己感到排斥。害怕是有的，异常的交合为身体带来了超乎想象的负担；射精后的疲惫也远比想象的要来的空虚，然而这种‘理性永远跟不上本能’的倦怠莫名的让笠松觉得很温暖，或许是因为对象是黄濑的缘故，与其说是‘麻木’、还不如说是自己不想再被多余的胡思乱想绊住了脚步。重蹈覆辙的蠢事笠松向来敬而远之，不过这种‘只要对方觉得满足怎么样都好’的‘奉献精神’有时也会让笠松自嘲般的想起热恋中的女人，所以每每当情事结束之后、笠松都十分不乐意直视黄濑的眼睛，也因此没少受到男人的抱怨。

“我说啊……你能不能别那么缠人？！亲来亲去还是这么几个地方，要做的话就赶紧给我做！”

一而再再而三的用着舌尖挑弄着敏感的耳廓，不温不火的官能总好像欠缺了些什么似的，尽管被牢牢握在手里的性器因情欲的升温早已有了反应，好奇心旺盛的黄濑很喜欢在做爱时玩弄一些新奇的花样，这与期待早点得以宣泄的笠松截然不同、男人的温吞与自己的性急经常惹来无意义的争吵，可黄濑却对此感到乐此不疲。不要那么着急嘛，我是为了让前辈舒服才那么努力的啊。音落、趁势将整个耳廓含入了口中、摩擦着前端的右手一边笼络着唾液，一边加快了套弄的频率，强烈的射精感不但使笠松绷紧了身体，断断续续的闷吟更是不争气的从唇齿间漏了出来。

“前辈你也好歹夸奖我几句嘛，我可是满脑子都在想着你的事呢。”  
“啰嗦……！哪里来那么多废话赶紧把嘴给我闭上！……”

黄濑曾经说过自己喜欢不会束缚他人的类型，可自己却意外的粘人。起初笠松认为这只不过是男人感到不安的一种表现，为了迎合他的这种想法、笠松也用尽了耐性试着去包容，然而事情的真相却并不是自己。单纯的只是享受这种粘腻在一起的过程罢了，与不安或是害怕根本无关；黄濑有这个自信断定笠松绝对不会喜欢上自己以外的人，然而过度频繁的肢体接触只是为了以防万一。光是精神上的习惯还远远不够，如果身体也里不快我的话就更是锦上添花了。用着这样荒谬的理由一次又一次向自己索求，在笠松那无力的咒骂声中、忍不住轻笑起来的‘后辈’又一次吻上了自己的双唇，霸道又不失温柔的亲吻几乎在舌尖交缠的瞬间便夺取了全身的力气，也让笠松再次认识到或许自己一辈子都赢不过眼前那比自己年幼两岁的‘特别存在’吧。

“说起来，笠松前辈你知道最近森山前辈怎么样吗？有点事想找他，可总是联系不上。”

依靠着冰冷的地板结束了情交的行为，酸痛不已的腰肢就连坐着都让笠松感到异常吃力。无奈之下只能借着黄濑的胸膛暂且喘口气、慵懒的神志花了近五秒的时间从听明白男人在自己的耳畔咕哝了些什么，很快起了疑心的笠松下意识的转过了脑袋，用着狐疑的目光上下打量起了身后的后辈来。用解释的胳臂环绕着自己的腰际，一边用着毛巾替自己擦去了残留在肌理表面的汗液，声称‘有人情要还’的黄濑依旧用着暧昧的态度搪塞着自己的追问，时而穿插着别的话题、试图转移自己的注意力。真的不是什么大不了的事啦，前辈你不要用这种眼神看着我啊。音落，突然用高挺的鼻梁摩擦起了自己的短发，又好像机敏的大型犬般嗅起了自己身上的味道，莫名的举动使笠松顿时又乱了头绪、只能像个等待屠宰的羔羊一样任由对方摆布。

“会害我又想做的啦……糟糕、好像又要勃起了……”  
“去死——！小心我把你踢出去！快从我身边滚开！……”

既不像从前、又保留着本质的生活多少残留着高中时代的影子，黄濑仍然用着‘前辈’的字眼呼喊着自己的名字，而笠松还是保留着曾经的坏习惯、以‘前辈’的身份对‘后辈’的黄濑指手画脚。顺其自然的转变并没有给两人带来什么恋爱的‘激情’，反而是一种无法言语的安定；粗暴的爽快了试图追上来的黄濑，起身走进浴室的笠松顺势打开了龙头、用手确认着浴水的温度。回想起来，高中的时候怎么没发现那家伙原来是这样的人？那些未能察觉的细节随着回忆逐渐浮上了脑海，惊觉的同时、真正将两人的关系在潜意识中彻底美化的人说不定是笠松才对。黄濑对笠松的事了如指掌，不坦率的地方也好、爱逞强的一面也罢，所以才会狡猾的通过各式各样的手段让自己的点点滴滴融入自己的生活，可笠松之所以没能察觉其中的端倪，难道不正是因为自己总是将他认定为是‘前途无聊的学弟’、才对他这般放纵的吗？

“那个、笠松前辈，有件事要和你商量，不知道你愿不愿意帮忙。”

后知后觉的领悟让笠松忍不住连连咋起舌来，事已至此完全是自己的咎由自取；就算黄濑有着黄濑的狡猾，可俗话说的好、在一场看似完美的骗局中只有被骗的那个人才有责任去承担一切的后果。而笠松就是这场对决的‘败者’，甚至还为此浪费了三年的时间，光是回想就人羞愧的抬不起头来。你说吧……我听着。已经无力再还击些什么的笠松再次选择了随波逐流，而闻声的黄濑在浴室的门外嚷嚷了一句‘太好了’，随即一改方才那谦卑的温婉口气，高亢的男声流露着一股忘形的得意。

“其实是关于我现在租的公寓的事。下个月合同就要到期了，然后上个月不是还因为狗仔队曝光了吗？所以我想搬家，前辈愿不愿意帮忙？”  
“…………你难道是想搬过来住吗？！”

见自己如是反问道，既没有回应、也没有否认的黄濑就这么突然陷入了沉默，然而忍不住浮想联翩的笠松已经下意识的断定了男人在心中究竟盘算着什么主意，意料之外、又再意料之中的展开使笠松不自觉的提高了嗓门，冲着门外大喊道。

“别开玩笑了，好好考虑下你现在的身份吧。一个大名人住在这种寒酸的公寓不怕被人笑话吗？况且你要是搬过来的话一定又会引来不少苍蝇吧？我可不想被人盯上，自己到别的地方住去！”  
“……………………”

你的事情由你自己来决定。都已经是快成年人的了，不要么一件事都来问我，你自己一个人好好斟酌下吧。

如是回答道，冗长的沉默使笠松心虚的长叹了一口气，其实自己真正想说的并不是这些、就连自己都忍不住反省起刚才那过激的反应来，笠松真正害怕的不是受到牵连的不安、而是两人的关系若是曝光对黄濑会造成什么样的负面影响，到那时一定又要再一次面临更为残酷的抉择，这是笠松唯一想竭力避免的。说是胆小也好、或是多虑也罢，笠松之所以会选择接受黄濑的这份感情并不是因为有了觉悟，恰恰相反、正是因为放弃才会选择抛开顽固的原则，走一步算一步的生活究竟能有多远，笠松没有自信，所以才会想要用尽全力过好与黄濑在一起的每一天。

“前辈你总是这样的呢。我话还没说完你就擅自做决定了，我没有说过我要搬过来啊，我只是让你帮忙而已。”

出乎意料的答案让笠松不禁一阵语塞，渐渐变热的浴水化为雾腾腾的湿气萦绕在狭小的浴室内，然而笠松明白自己不断冒汗并不是因为闷热的关系、恼羞让心跳加速的同时也让笠松下意识的咬紧了牙关。公寓的地址我已经决定好了，距离前辈家很近哦！搭公车的话只要一站就到了。音落、悄悄推开房门的黄濑就这么微微探着脑袋，得意的模样使笠松恨不得将手里的龙头砸向对方那张俊俏的脸蛋。

“礼金、房租还有中介的手续费都已经付好了。不过能不能麻烦前辈当我的保证人呢？家里的两个姐姐因为老让我去见她们的朋友我不答应，所以她们也都不理我，稍微有点麻烦……前辈你就帮帮我嘛，不然我真的无家可归的话、又只能赖在前辈家不走咯？”

用着讨饶的口吻提着变本加厉的要求，又一次将自己逼向绝路的男人嬉笑着推开了半掩的门扉，在自己的抗议声中大步迈进了浴室。‘凡人’与‘天才’，‘后辈’与‘前辈’；直至今天那像极了恋人、却又有些微妙不同的紧密关系，黄濑在笠松的生命中所扮演的角色始终都在变化，而笠松也一样、唯一不变的就只有随着这份缘分越发深入的同时，这份对彼此的迫切渴求也变得越发饥渴这件事而已。签下契约、这样一来我们之间又多了一个身份呢。嬉笑着亲吻上了自己的指尖，天真的笑容是发自内心的喜悦，而你的这份纯粹若是能够永远只属于我、你的愿望我也一定会竭力为你去实现吧。

“啊、‘关系’这一栏要不要写‘男朋友’啊？反正是森山前辈的朋友被知道了也没关系……好痛！”  
“你要是敢这么做我现在就把你丢进东京湾！白痴！”

——FIN.2013-11-26——


	5. 2014-6-26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《同棲契約》番外（？  
> \- 黄濑大二、笠松大四的时候发生的故事  
> \- 其实只不过是借着黄笠抒发下多年来对双子A的怨气……  
> \- 没错双子A就是这种个性……没人比我更权威……

“啊……？你说你要和黄濑分开住、不同居了？”  
“啊啊，昨天刚决定了。”

将白色的塑料吸管搅拌着纸杯中的还没能彻底融化的鲜奶油，味道独特的甜饮是笠松最近才迷上的食物。冬天结束、春天到来，气温的回升解开了新学年的帷幕，成功升上大四的笠松度过了大学生涯中最忙碌的一年，完成了大部分的必修课后、只剩下毕业论文的笠松开始投入到各式各样的就职活动中，即将成为社会人的新鲜感鼓舞着自己大步向前，总算能够独当一面的期待让自己尝到了久违的兴奋感、可谓每天都干劲十足。然而学业上虽然是一帆风顺、可笠松却没想到生活上竟变得漏洞百出；一边说着，一边将口中的凉饮吞下了肚子，冰凉甜腻的液体划过敏感的食道、沁凉的感觉使得发热的脑袋渐渐冷却了下来，也让笠松的口气变得缓和不少。

“因为那家伙实在是太烦了。再这么下去我一定会暴走，所以还是分开住比较好。”  
“到底是怎么了啊？好端端的怎么说要分居了？”  
“…………”

与黄濑开始共同生活已经过去了将近四个多月的时间，原本狭窄的公寓已经彻底变了模样、随处可见极具黄濑风格的私人物品，像是替换的衣服，或是参考用的时尚杂志以及男用护肤品。起初笠松对这样细小的变化并没有太过在意，只是觉得乱七八糟的东西堆在家里有些碍事而已；真正让自己烦躁的并不是自己的‘地盘’因为黄濑的入驻而彻底变了模样，而是两人的生活习惯实在无法磨合、甚至到了不得不向森山抱怨的地步，让笠松觉得既丢脸又无奈。

“我问你。在你心里你觉得黄濑是个什么样的人？”

面对自己的突然发问、一脸困惑的森山愣愣的眨了眨眼，频频吞吐着烟雾，怪异的模样就像是在质问笠松是不是在开自己玩笑似的，然而笠松却没有责怪这样的森山、也没有催促，而是耐性的解释起了为什么这么问的理由，低沉的嗓音听起来很是疲惫。

“觉得他吊儿郎当的、很轻浮是吧？又喜欢管闲事还很八卦，实际上又不是真的在关心别人，听过那些流言蜚语后一转身就忘记了。”  
“对对对，他就是这种小孩子脾气。你不是很清楚嘛，那干嘛还要来问我。”

见对方像是在埋怨似的如是嘀咕了一句，感到脑门一阵胀痛的笠松抬手揉了揉眉间、长叹了一口气。那只是我前几年的想法，最近我才发现那家伙根本就不是那样的人。说完，使劲用掌根拍了拍脑门的笠松就像是想起了一件极为可怕的事似的，就连脸色都变得苍白了起来、愁眉苦脸的继续回忆道。

“所以我在想是不是分开住比较好……再下去我觉得我要被他折磨死了。”  
“听起来怎么这么可怕啊……到底发生什么事了？”

恋人之间的‘相性’是什么？又需要注重些什么？怎么样才算好、才算坏？这些常常在女人口中听到的话题笠松从未关注过，人与人之间能够好好相处是因为个性合得来，两人有着共同的兴趣和爱好才会有共同的话题，个性的融洽非但能够提升做事的效率也能起到互补的作用，同样的道理也适用于‘恋人’，这就是所谓的‘相性’、至少笠松是这么理解的。除了个性的互补和爱好的相同之外，做爱时的契合度也很重要，可笠松倒是不太注重这些，毕竟对男人来说只要能够射精就算是高潮，自己又没有和女人交往过的经验、对于性方面的事也不太清楚，更很少去思考这方面的问题。笠松自认为自己是个容易打发的人，只要气氛上过得去、一切都好说；而黄濑却是个比较喜欢用各式各样的‘花样’来制造气氛的人，尽管有时作风幼稚了点、脾气还很任性，可和他一起度过的这段日子里快乐的回忆远远大于争吵的次数，平淡又不失新奇的生活倒是有些出乎笠松的预料。

本该是如此的。

“笠松前辈！你今天又要出门了啊，又是去招聘会？”

换上了比较正式的休闲西服、特意将从父亲那借来的皮鞋擦的光亮，听着从背后传来的阵阵追问，急性子的笠松有些不耐的敷衍了两句，随即将脚伸进了皮鞋、匆匆的系上了鞋带。今天是陪小堀去看看而已，顺便看看有没有什么机会。音落，从地上坐起身的笠松踱步来到了鞋柜前，弯腰拾起了地上的挎包、将钱包和钥匙放进了最内侧的口袋。今天可能会有点晚回来，如果你早回家的话记得把阳台上晒着的衣服给收回来啊。可还没等自己把话说完，突然大步来到自己跟前的黄濑竟眯着眼睛、上下打量了自己一番，怪异的举止让笠松有些狐疑的挑了挑眉、可当自己刚想要开口问个明白时，刚睡醒的黄濑竟一把抓住了自己的领带，微微皱起了眉头。

“干、干吗啊你，睡糊涂了啊……”  
“前辈，这条领带是谁的啊？是前辈自己买的么？感觉颜色不是很适合你耶，换一条吧。”  
“………………哈啊？”

本以为男人是要说些什么了不得的大事，没想到斟酌了半天只是为了这种微不足道的小事而已。见笠松有些发愣的眨了眨眼，轻扬起唇角的‘后辈’立马擅自为自己解下了领带，接着又牵着自己的手、半强迫的将笠松拉回了卧室。前辈的西装已经是黑色的了，再配深灰色的领带感觉会很土、不好看啦。说完、险些将将整个身子都钻进橱柜的黄濑不知从哪挖出来一条正蓝色的领带，二话不说的便套进了自己的脖颈、一边笑着说道。

“而且不是正式正式的面试的话、打小结看起来反而比较自然哦！我帮前辈弄吧。”  
“哦哦……好……”

笠松虽然比较注重仪表，可毕竟不是专业的人、对所谓的‘时装’和‘时尚’并没有什么太大的兴趣，衣服的搭配也是根据店员的推荐来买的，又偏爱相同色系的衣服，有时的确会显得比较单调。可男人又不像女人需要精心打扮，只要马马虎虎过得去就足够了；起初、笠松觉得黄濑多少是业内的模特、应该对这方面的事比较了解，多听听他的意见也是应该的，毕竟无论是求职还是面试，‘第一印象’十分重要，如果在着装上能够给人留下鲜明的印象那再好不过，所以当黄濑为自己换上了领带、感到非常欣慰的笠松连连向男人道了谢，可却没想到自己的这份心意竟成了一系列矛盾的‘致命开关’。

（前辈！都说了这颜色的衣服不适合你了，下次买衣服的时候记得叫上我，我帮你选啦。）

路过服装店时碰巧看见促销的活动，心血来潮想买几件夏装的笠松就随手选购了几件轻便的上衣，可没想到在整理衣柜的时候被黄濑撞个正着，男人非但没有趁机‘讨好’自己、竟自以为是的大肆点评了一番。前辈为什么总是选深色的衣服呢，明明穿亮色系的比较好看啊。反反复复的喋喋不休道，就好像被泼了一身冰水似的、原本的好心情就这么彻底消失了踪影，笠松只能一言不发的站在衣柜前等着黄濑说个没完、随后像是赌气似的将这两件新选购的衣服塞进了抽屉的最深处。

“除了衣服之外、最近连我吃什么用什么都要管，我快受不了了……”

想换新的牙刷却吵着要买一对，用的毛巾也一定要是相同款式不同颜色才能看得出‘情侣的感觉’……一一列举着黄濑那一系列的举动，就连整个胃都忍不住隐隐抽痛起来；还有上次去箱根旅游的时候也是，我只不过是想休闲一下、随处逛逛，他硬要按照旅游计划来，就像是赶鸭子上架似的赶来赶去，累得我压根没好好休息。越说越来气的笠松一股脑的将杯中的甜饮一饮而尽，自己是真的为此感到很烦恼，可自己的这番‘倾诉’非但没有引起森山的共鸣、反而惹来一阵爆笑，让原本就颓丧不已的笠松感到更加无地自容。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！你、你…你们…！哈哈哈哈哈……我不行了……哪来的老妈子……饶了我吧……哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“别笑了……！讨打啊你！再笑我真踹你了啊！……”

在打算找森山诉苦之前笠松就已经做好了被笑话的准备，然而自己真的是很烦恼，黄濑的‘多管闲事’的确让自己感到厌烦、可真正让笠松感到不安的是因为最近发生的种种让笠松开始担心两人的个性是否真有那么不合适的缘故。彻底让自己无法忍受、决定分居的原因同样是一件微不足道的小事，就连回想都觉得丢脸、相同的事并不是没有发生过，却因为日积月累的不满而成为了点燃自己脾气的‘导火线’，彻底击溃了笠松的理性和理智、让都快步入社会的笠松像个孩子似的闹起了情绪来。

“也就是说，你好不容易来了兴致想和他做一次，结果却因为‘谁来脱衣服’的问题大吵了一架、把黄濑赶出去了？”

抿了一口杯中的乌龙茶，总算收敛起笑容的森山故作正经的清了清嗓子、一脸肃穆的问道。这回反而轮到笠松不知该怎么回答，犹豫了再三后才老老实实的点了点头，却始终不敢正视森山的眼眸。嘛……黄濑看着倒是会计较这种事的人，毕竟是小鬼，我不怎么意外。说完、忍不住嗤笑了森山在自己的怒视下连忙掩上了嘴，紧接着又将脑袋转向了别处，就好像生怕露馅似的、用着他那修长的手指频频搓揉着僵硬的唇角。

“不过怎么连你都跟着发脾气了。既然他想亲手给你脱衣服你就让他脱呗，就当是情趣嘛，不过你这人一向不懂这些……”  
“反正到最后都要脱光，自己来不也一样。”

笠松直到自己是因为正在气头上才会这么偏执的将所有的过错归咎到黄濑的头上，然而自己也并没有说错、原本笠松就不怎么喜欢他人干涉自己的生活，正因为对象是黄濑自己才忍耐到今天，若换做是被人、恐怕早就挨了自己的拳头。

“而且我真正不爽的是他的态度。我只是说了句‘不喜欢’而已，那家伙就像是硬要矫正我思路似的、啰嗦个没完。”

越想就越是来气、不自觉的咬上了柔软的吸管，低声咬牙切齿道的笠松握紧了冰凉的杯子，愤愤的咋了咋舌。原本我就是那种我行我素的人，再这么下去只会让矛盾越来越激化而已。说完，长吁了一口气的笠松下意识的抬了抬双眼、窥探着森山的脸色，可比像刚才那样嘲笑个没完、森山的态度已经收敛了不少，见男人竟低着头、认真在思考，一时有些无法适应的笠松竟感到有些语塞，支支吾吾了半天、总算从嘴里蹦出了个音节。

“……你倒是说点什么啊，像是意见或者建议之类的……”  
“天啊，你竟然会问别人意见？！我以为你早就下定决心了呢，虽然我觉得这事不是你一定人能做的了主的啦……”  
“………………”

自打和黄濑一起生活的那天起，笠松就已经做好了觉悟；可明明知道一旦开始两个人的生活、很多事就不得不迁就着对方，只不过笠松没有想到这么快就遇上了瓶颈，比起无法适应彼此生活的烦躁、渐渐流失的自信才是真正让自己慌了手脚的‘元凶’。

“你以为就凭你的一句话那家伙就会答应了？别看他平时挺和气的，对于自己执着的东西你有见过他轻易放弃的么？”

篮球也好、海常也好、或是笠松也好……黄濑那顽固坚强的本性总是藏在那张轻浮的面具之下，为了超越自我、放弃憧憬的时候也好，还是挑起王牌的重担、从笠松手中接过求胜的寄托也罢，黄濑是个有担当的男人，也不缺乏承受这些责任的毅力、见证着黄濑一步步成长的人是笠松，而自己也比任何人都了解黄濑的这一点，森山的那句提问在自己的耳里听起来更像是明知故问。况且你以前还不老是把自己的那套强加在他身上，要是不听你的话就拳打脚踢的。面对森山的言喻、实在没法反驳的笠松只能皱着眉头、不甘的抿着嘴，低头反省起自己的年少轻狂来。

“而且那家伙是在乎你才那么用心啊，虽然方法有点过激，其实我还挺羡慕你们的呢。”  
“你竟然这么帮着他……看来今晚要下红雨了。……”

同居的秘诀就是互相谦让，能忍则忍。嘛，不过对你那臭脾气来说可能有点困难就是了。

就连打工的时候脑海里都不断回响着森山临走前的‘忠告’，其实这些道理笠松并不是不懂、只是要努力做到这点并不容易。活了二十多年、直到现在才说要改改自己的脾气可以说是比登天还难，况且黄濑又是那种容易得意忘形的人，若是自己真的让步太多、恐怕只会让对方越来越得寸进尺，进退两难的局面让笠松忍不住叹息连连，就连店长都不禁担心起自己的‘反常’来，劝说自己尽早下班。

“笠松，这是这个月的薪水，你赶紧收好吧。”

将茶色的信封交到了自己手里，从店长手中接过薪水的笠松欠身鞠了个躬。和蔼的店长虽然是个严厉的人，却与自己很谈得来；或许是性格比较接近的缘故吧，总感觉年仅中年的店长和武内监督有些相似，就连臃肿的体型都很接近、每当两人独处闲聊时都会让笠松不自觉的怀念起当年在海常度过的时光。时间不早了，回家路上要小心啊。谢过店长的美意，匆匆换上衣服、就这么踏上回家之路的笠松心里想着的、愁着的始终就只有黄濑的事，究竟该不该继续将眼下的同居生活继续下去，若决定继续住在一起、又该怎么向对方好好道歉、将两人间的矛盾和误会说个明白？

“……啊！笠松前辈！你总算回来了！”

然而就算自己再怎么烦恼、一切正如森山所说的那样，解决问题的‘主导权’从一开始或许就不在自己的手里。想要提出分居的人是笠松、可要是黄濑不愿意点头，自己的这个‘愿望’就永远不可能成真。当黄濑蜷缩着身体、蹲坐在自己的公寓门前笑着向自己挥着手时，笠松并没有觉得太过意外、男人的出现更像是意料之中似的，轻佻的口气光是听着就让笠松心里直冒火，可又按捺不住心头暗喜；我等了好久呢，鼻尖都冻红了。见男人像是炫耀一般指了指自己的鼻尖，笠松则是故意阴沉着脸色、不屑的撇了撇嘴，却还是伸手将抱着双膝的‘后辈’从原地拉起了身，从外衣的口袋摸出了公寓的钥匙。

“你不是有备份钥匙么，进屋等不就好了。”  
“不行啦……要是真进屋的话一定又会惹前辈生气的，虽然我也不知道最近你到底在气什么……”  
“………………”

自己就是无法招架黄濑的这一点，就好像是与生俱来的天份、黄濑其实是个极为敏感的人，所以十分擅长察言观色，也很擅长利用自身那圆滑的优势攻陷对方最软弱的那部分。好比像这样将自己伪装成受尽委屈的‘弱者’、向自己求饶讨好，然而就算黄濑摆出这样颓丧落寞的神情，嘴上却从来没有承认过自己的‘错误’，狡猾的地方让笠松感到既生气、又无奈。……别废话了，赶紧进屋吧。特意为紧跟在自己身后的黄濑敞开着公寓的大门，见笠松似乎有意‘原谅’自己、心花怒放的黄濑立马弯腰抱起了脚边的纸袋，大步走进了玄关。

“前辈前辈～我买了点新鲜的蔬菜，今晚我们就吃炒乌冬吧。”

脱下外衣后立马直奔进了厨房，黄濑那卖力的模样难免给人一种‘献殷勤’的感觉，可笠松并没有插嘴、也没有训斥这样的黄濑，反而像是试探似的观察着男人的一举一动，暗暗揣测着对方究竟会做到什么程度。我不用了，你自己吃吧，我吃完回来的。说完，随手按下电视开关就这么将整个身子窝进了柔软的沙发，随手将平铺在做点上的毛毯抱在了手里，慵懒的打了个哈欠。

“如果有剩下的可以当做明天早饭，记得放冰箱就好。”  
“不行！前辈你一定又是随便吃了点店里的饭团或者便当就打发了吧！一直这样会没有营养的！三餐都好好吃才行啊。”  
“………………”

那家伙是在乎你才那么用心啊，虽然方法有点过激，其实我还挺羡慕你们的呢。

听着黄濑那像是‘无理取闹’的吆喝，森山的话语又在脑海中响起，让笠松感到异常浮躁的同时、竟也莫名的感到非常安心。黄濑是喜欢着自己的，男人越是像这样干涉自己的生活作风、这份心意的真实感就越是强烈；强烈到让笠松有些不知所措，强烈到自己竟下意识的将两人进行了对比。比起黄濑对自己的执着，自己在男人身上花的心思又有多少呢？这样自我的我是否真的能够永远留在你身边呢？

“前辈……你最近到底是怎么了啊，是不是我做了什么让你不高兴了？”

不知在何时来到了自己的跟前、当黄濑将掌心覆上自己的手背时笠松这才缓缓抬起了头，一句‘没有’让男人心急如焚的皱起了眉头，连连直呼着‘骗人’，拼命的模样让笠松忍不住在心底偷笑了起来。不然为什么你昨天把我赶回家，还对我不理不睬的。闷闷不乐的嘟着嘴、一一数落起了自己的‘罪行’来；落寞的表情在瞬间便化解了近日来始终囤积在心头的烦躁，让笠松再次意识到或许真正无法‘离开’的人是自己也说不定。

“如果我哪里惹你不高兴了就说清楚啊，我努力改就是了……”  
“谁让你最近总是那么烦，老对我指手画脚的。好歹我也算是你的‘前辈’，你这个当‘后辈’的多少得给我点面子吧。”  
“好痛、……”

像是捉弄似的用食指使劲弹了下对方那饱满的脑袋，见黄濑似懂非单的眨着双眼、捂着脑门，终于忍不住放声大笑起来的笠松伸手揉了揉黄濑那细软的金发，从沙发上站起了身。

“算了，就当这些事都没发生过吧。我也有不好的地方，所以这次的事就一笔勾销了。”

擅作主张的为两人的对话切断了去路，如是说道的笠松一边卷起了袖管、一边踱步来到了厨房的灶台前，将纸袋中的蔬菜一并放进了水池里，抬手打开了油烟机的开关。况且真的要是全部说开的话，到最后丢脸的人反而是自己吧……比起自己的‘霸道’、黄濑的‘指手画脚’或许不算什么吧。在心底这般自我调侃道的笠松又想起了森山的那几句揶揄，可正当自己默默开始反省时，不知从何时来到身后的黄濑突然伸出了双臂、将自己拥搂进了怀中，炙热的呼吸落在耳根、亲吻如同雨点一般不断落在发梢，伴随着一句句像是试探般的呢喃、迫使笠松顿时停下了所有的动作。

“黄濑……？”  
“那前辈以后再也不会赶我走了……？昨天真的很难过……到家后都快哭出来了……”  
“…………”

一边说着、一边手搂着环绕在腰际的臂膀，惊人的蛮力就像是对自己的‘惩罚’一般、一次又一次咕哝到的黄濑渐渐将脑袋埋入了自己的肩窝，笠松并没有转头去看男人的表情，却能够感受当相同的寂寞、以及强烈的不安。害我昨晚一晚都没睡好，今天工作的时候也无精打采的……说完，使劲用脑袋磨蹭了会的黄濑稍稍松开了胳臂，不安分的大手趁势顺着肌理的曲线、抚摸上了自己的胸膛。

“前辈你要好好补偿我喔……连同昨天的份一起。”  
“……就知道你会这么说。得寸进尺的家伙……”

谁比谁付出的更多、谁又更喜欢对方多一些，越是去计较这些无法用任何标准来衡量的东西就越是不安，可笠松无法控制自己不去想这些，或许这份‘不安’对自己而言是必要的吧。在不安中确认着自己对黄濑的那份心意，在不安中不断告诫自己眼下的安定还远远不够。黄濑是喜欢自己的，笠松有这样的自信；然而笠松却没有自信信誓旦旦的断定男人对自己的这份执着会是‘永远’，毕竟这已经是黄濑‘喜欢着’自己的第五年，明年会是如何、明天又会是如何，笠松不知道，就好像男人现在不愿意离开一样，可如果有一天黄濑愿意放手，笠松又能做些什么？

“什么？！前辈原来想过要分居？！怎么可以这样！我绝对不要！”

在气氛使然下两人就这么做厨房做了爱，到最后黄濑并没有为自己做拿手的炒乌冬，笠松也没有将剩余的食材做成晚饭。整个人蜷缩着松软的被子里、一天的疲惫加上身体的酸痛，恼人的睡魔很快就占据了大脑、让笠松忍不住哈欠连连。吵死了……不都说了已经过去了么，有什么好吵的。不耐烦的挥了挥手、见自己有意随口就这么繁衍过去，一把握上自己手腕的黄濑一脸不服气的将脸凑到了自己的面前，不知该说是生气还是严肃的表情让笠松有些发愣，一时半会都说不上话来。

“干、干吗……？”  
“这次就算了！前辈你以后千万不能再这么想了！听到没？！”  
“…………哈啊？”

强硬的态度让笠松大吃一惊的同时、也让笠松感到哭笑不得。比起这种蛮横又不讲理的‘任性’，黄濑的‘眼泪攻势’似乎对自己更奏效一点，见对方没有半点退让的意思、下意识跟着一起较起劲来的笠松稍稍支撑起了疲软的上身，如同挑衅般的挑了挑眉。你这态度我可不能装作视而不见啊，怎么，是想造反啊。闻言、稍稍有些退缩的黄濑咽了口唾沫，可最终还是鼓起了勇气、像是豁出去般大喊了一句‘我不管’，将结实的胳臂缠绕上了自己的双肩。

“总之就是不可以再这么想了！就算前辈想要分居、我也不答应！”  
“你这人真是……未免也太好懂了。”

那张允许你入住这间公寓的‘契约’如今究竟起了哪里了呢？

明明当初是那么的排斥、明明当初是那么的畏惧，现在的笠松竟已经回想不起没有黄濑在身边的如此，心中只剩下无法停止的悸动，黄濑的出现就好像一滴深色的墨滴、为自己那平凡又普通的人生晕染上了全新的颜色，彻底颠覆了笠松的生活。

“就当是给你赔不是吧。……以后再也不会这么想了。”  
“…………咦？！”

音落、仰头利用亲吻封住了多余的闲言蜚语，唯独闪烁在眼底的爱意因呼吸的急促而在暧昧的空气中涌动，任由热恋的甜腻在舌尖流连。

“不过要是你太嚣张的话，就另当别论了啊。”  
“呜……我会努力的……”


	6. 2014-9-19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 《同棲契約》设定下的黄笠，同居进行时的故事  
> \- 因为看完TGS的各种消息所以没忍住……其实想写黄笠打游戏的梗很久了w终于、被我、抓到了、机会。  
> \- 《P.T.》我也没有玩只是看了些视频，写这篇文的时候也是对着视频写的，真是吓得我一身汗）%）*￥）%（*￥（）……如果看着觉得断断续续一定是被吓的完全没灵感了，oh……so 酸爽（。所以黄濑的反应就是我的反应^q^大家别笑……  
> \- 一时兴起写的练笔，没错只是想写而已，结果自己被吓得半死……orz……下次换写两人打如龙好了【抹脸

如果向神奈川的其他运动名校提起‘笠松幸男’这个名字，第一个联想到的一定会是篮球。县内首屈一指的控球后卫，强豪学校的主将；或许是因为在球坛太过活跃的关系，很多人都忘记了笠松其实也只不过是个普通的男高中生，而一旦离开了球场、笼罩着男人的‘光环’也并未如此耀眼。

“恐怖游戏……？前辈你怎么突然想起来要玩恐怖游戏了？”

看着半蹲着身子的笠松将新买来的游戏主机连接上了电视屏幕、刚到家的黄濑甚至还未来得及放下手中的外套，就这么目瞪口呆的愣在原地。然而面对自己的追问、笠松非但没有理睬，甚至还像是催促般的冲着自己挥了挥手，示意让黄濑一起来帮忙；黄濑也并未拒绝男人的催促，立刻放下了手中的衣服、卷起了衬衣的袖管。前辈你怎么突然想起来买游戏了啊，明明之前都没见你怎么玩过的说。当自己顺手将纸箱挪到了一边时，闻声的笠松敷衍的嘀咕了一声，随即将手上的灰尘擦在了自己的裤腿上，洋溢在脸上的坏笑让黄濑想要抱怨、却又不忍心说出口。

“高中每天都是社团活动哪有时间玩，上了大学后我也是打了好久的工才存了这么点闲钱，你可别给我弄坏了啊。”  
“诶……原来笠松前辈喜欢打游戏啊……我还是第一次听说呢。”

男生喜欢打电动这并不是什么稀奇的事，只是没想到身为体育系的笠松也会有这样的兴趣爱好、让黄濑感到有些吃惊。高一的时候有时也会和森山和小堀他们去街机房玩，之后部活越来越忙、就没什么时间去了。一边说着、一边拿起了脚边的遥控器，就这么按下了开口的笠松迫不及待的从原地站起了身，头也不回的就来到了沙发前、坐了下来。从黄濑进门到现在，男人几乎都没怎么正眼看过自己，这不禁让黄濑感到有些低落；然而洋溢在对方脸上的稚气笑容又让自己感到无比怜爱，就好像看到了孩提时代的笠松似的、宝贵又意外的一面让黄濑默默的选择了迁就与妥协。

“那前辈买了些什么游戏啊？说是恐怖游戏……难道是灵异的那种？”

踱步来到了沙发旁，理所当然的在笠松的身旁坐下了身；在半推半就中好不容易落定的同居生活才刚开始进行了一个月，黄濑有着自己的公寓、却很少回去居住，有时自己也会提出让笠松上自己家住两天的建议，而一向嫌麻烦的笠松似乎并不喜欢在别人家打扰，久而久之、黄濑便不再多提。算是吧，具体说不上来，我也是冲着制作人才玩的。莫名其妙的‘业界术语’听得黄濑一头雾水，印象中、所谓的‘游戏发烧友’总是与‘御宅族’挂钩，而笠松怎么看都不像是别人嘴里常说的‘宅男’，虽然个性强势还很顽固、可总体来说是个容易相处的人，也不太与人斤斤计较。

“不过好像里面的线索都是英文。你英文成绩不错吧？到时候你帮我一起看看吧，我得负责通关所以空不出手查字典。”  
“哦……好……那就交给我吧～”

进入网络的游戏商城，买下了期盼悠久的游戏demo；一连串的过程流畅的让黄濑有些跟不上思绪，就好像笠松早就偷偷背着自己实际演练了上千回似的、熟悉的手法不禁让自己感到有些大吃一惊。虽然男生喜欢玩游戏很正常，没想到前辈他那么喜欢啊……回想起曾经在纪念日时送给笠松的小礼物、黄濑不禁为自己的迟钝感到有些懊悔，若是早点知道笠松其实是个游戏迷、当初送他些游戏的光碟或是CD该有多好；一边反省着自己的后知后觉、一边向着笠松的方向挪了挪身子，当黄濑抱起手边的靠枕、将脑袋枕靠在笠松的肩头时，男人也非常自然的接受了自己的这一举动，既没有避开、更没有因此而放慢手上的动作。

“哦哦……总算开始了，比想象中要来的快呢。”

眼看着缓缓爬行的进度条终于触碰到了最右端、漆黑一片的画面突然晃动了起来，而被笠松紧握在手中的游戏手柄跟着随着晃动不停的镜头剧烈震动着，没过多久、一只黑色的蟑螂突然在屏幕中央一闪而过，吓得活来立马蜷缩起了身子，箍紧了臂弯中的靠垫。

“密室啊……看来是解谜逃生类的游戏呢，我不太擅长这个啊……”  
“解谜的话我还挺拿手的哦！曾经有和朋友一起去玩过密室逃脱，我还立下了不少大功呢～”

事实上黄濑也并没有为自己的这一‘强项’感到有多自豪，也许纯属是出于‘嫉妒’吧：谁又回想道自己竟有朝一日与游戏较起了真、吃着干醋，通过炫耀的方式试图引起笠松的注意；而闻言的笠松也并没有表现的有多兴奋，低声嘀咕了一句‘那交给你了’，便匆匆的按下了手柄的腰杆。

“这次是第一视角呢……感觉还挺特别的。”

小心翼翼的推动着摇杆、游戏中的人物也随着指令踱步前行着。阴森的房间由一扇又一扇的房门组成，每当转过一个转角、都会出现一些不同的物件，然而楼房的布局并没有太大的改变。大概是无限回廊式的话，不找到线索的话估计就没有办法逃出去；一边自言自语道、一边转动着摇杆，当画面跟随输入的指令定格在一个老旧的收音机前时，一阵刺耳的杂音突然响起，让窝在沙发中的两人几乎同时挺直了摇杆，冷汗更是不受控制的沁出了背脊。

“刚才……好像有声音吧……？是个男人来着？”  
“唔嗯……好像是有人在说话……”

低沉且富有磁性的嗓音很快就被电波的杂音给打断，很快、就连电波干扰的声响也都消失殆尽。手握手柄的笠松久久都没有动作，就好像在犹豫什么似的；可男人的神情并没有发生太大的变化，笠松只是微微蹙着眉头、似乎还未找到该如何将游戏进行下去的头绪，可最终笠松还是选择了继续前进，却将身体蜷缩成了一团。

“刚才那个收音机里的人说了些什么你有听明白吗？”

见笠松如是问道、下意识摇了摇头的黄濑轻声嘀咕了一句‘不知道’，稍稍松开了紧箍着抱枕的臂膀。说太快了而且杂音又那么多，根本就听不清啊。可闻言的笠松似乎对自己的这一答案并不满意，越皱越紧的眉头象征着无言的抗议、这不禁让黄濑感到哭笑不得。

“我真的没有听清楚啦！啊、不过好像是一串数字来着，0什么8什么……”  
“你不是说你英语很好么……该不会以前都是作弊考出来的成绩吧？”

就算成绩很好也仅限日本人的范畴内啦！况且明明前辈你自己也没听明白、不要一个劲的把气全撒在我头上啊。

忍不住大声抱怨起来的黄濑怒气冲冲的鼓起了腮帮子，然而笠松仍然没有理睬自己、而是重新将视线投向了不远处的电视屏幕；冷淡的态度让黄濑不禁火冒三丈，却又不知道该说些什么、毕竟先要让笠松率先向自己让步可谓是比登天还要困难。

“那下次你可要认真听啊。还有、你眼睛比我好，这房间里灰蒙蒙的看不清楚，你也用心帮我找找线索呗。”

除了服从之外、黄濑不知还能做些什么去婉拒男人那些接二连三的‘任性’，可虽然心里难免会感到不服气、笠松那像是孩子似的无理取闹却让黄濑感到十分惹人怜爱。在自己的心里，笠松首先是值得人敬畏的前辈、其次才是让自己朝思暮想的恋人；就连恋爱的情愫也是因为对男人的敬重才开始慢慢萌芽、可有时对方那过于独立的个性会让黄濑感到不安，也会让自己变得异常焦虑、生怕自己不具备能够与他并肩通行的优秀与出色。可不知从何时起、黄濑忘记了笠松只不过比自己年长两岁而已，笠松和自己一样是男人、可同时也还只是个普通的学生；会有自己的脾气、也会有软弱或是任性的一面。虽然还是有点不甘心……但是今天的前辈很可爱，所以还是算了吧～忍不住在心中津津乐道的浮想道，可就在黄濑一味的沉溺在自己的妄想中时、突然拿手肘顶了顶自己的笠松则是一脸焦急，就连嗓音都比平时高亢了几分、然而心急的催促在黄濑的耳中更像是讨饶与央求，就连嘴角都不禁轻扬了起来。

“我让你帮我一起找线索你没听到啊？一个人在那傻笑个什么劲……”  
“诶嘿嘿～知道啦知道啦～我帮忙一起找就是了，前辈你别那么心急嘛。”

迫使自己收敛起窃笑的黄濑重新将注意力集中到了电视屏幕上，走廊上的光线仍旧非常昏暗，为辨清潜伏在画面角落的细节、黄濑不自觉的眯起了眼睛。前辈你把镜头对着地面看看，说不定会有什么东西。闻声、立马推了推摇杆的笠松不忘追问了句‘有看到什么没’，而仔细端倪了好一阵的黄濑最终还是失落的摇了摇头，长吁了一口气。

“没有耶……什么都没有，要不再往前走两步好了……唔啊啊啊！”  
“？！？？！？！你、你干嘛啊？！”

一晃而过的残影让黄濑忍不住惊叫出了声，而被自己的叫喊同样吓到的笠松立马甩下了手中的手柄，面红耳赤的怒视着自己。面面相觑的呆望着彼此的表情、乱了套的呼吸让心口隐隐作痛，汗水更是罔顾意志不断沁出额头，可等黄濑刚想开口解释、笠松竟已经挥出了拳头，沉重的铁拳毫不留情的砸向了自己的脑门，让黄濑又是一声惨叫、立马抱着脑袋在沙发上打起滚来。

“好痛、好痛啊……前辈！！你干嘛打我啊！又不是我的错！”  
“还说不是你的错！游戏里还什么都没出来我就被你吓的半死！到底是我玩游戏、还是你玩我啊？！”

可我刚才真的有看到嘛！真的有个东西从镜头前一闪而过啊！

见自己一脸委屈的抗议道、终于意识到自己或许的确太过激的笠松稍稍抿了抿嘴唇，接着长吁了一口气、重新拿起了手柄。之后再乱叫的话我就真对你不客气了啊。音落、只能苦笑着以示表态的黄濑重新坐直了身子，虽说笠松是因为黄濑让他出糗才会迁怒到自己的头上、可蛮不讲理的脾性多少还是让黄濑觉得有些无法适从。可前辈就是这样的脾气、那又有什么办法呢……一边暗暗心想道，一边重新观察起了画面的变化，从一间间废弃的房间中搜集着线索、之后又退回走廊走进下一间房间，繁琐又单调的过程竟让黄濑开始昏昏欲睡，不得已、自己只能用手撑着下颚，掩嘴打了个哈欠；唯独笠松依旧聚精会神的重复着雷同的操作，专注的模样就好像在球场上比赛一样。

“第一个关似乎就这么过了啊……现在又回到刚开始的那个房间了，看来是失败了。”

看着毫无进展的画面、难免有些泄气的笠松深吸了一口气，随即稍稍活动了下十指、又紧握上了主机的手柄。就算只不过是游戏、对于‘失败’的结果同样也能拘泥很久的笠松与刚才露出了截然不同的表情，闪烁在眼底的认真与肃穆的表情让黄濑一同跟着绷紧了神经，接着又循声转过了脑袋、全神贯注的凝望着远处的屏幕。

“重新来过吧，这次好好找一找……咦？房间是不是变了……”  
“啊……真的耶，屋里的灯光怎么变成红色的了？”

雾蒙蒙的楼房里就好像弥漫着一股湿气似的、红色的迷雾充斥着房间的角角落落，而破旧的墙壁上也满是深色的刮痕，阴森的气氛让黄濑与笠松同时打了个激灵。好像上一回的结局并没有那么糟糕……难道是故意这么设计的吗？见自己如是追问道，耸了耸肩的笠松并没有出声回答，而是继续推着手中的摇杆，在无尽的回廊中穿梭中。

“一定是还有什么谜题没有解开所以……唔喔喔喔——！”  
“诶？前辈你怎么了……唔哇啊啊啊啊啊！！”

就在自己循声定眼观察着屏幕中央、只见一个高挑的白色人影站在走廊的另一个尽头，僵硬的站姿就好像被什么东西固定住了似的，白色的长裙上可以看到音乐的血迹，然而由于灯光的颜色太过昏暗、黄濑无法辨别‘人影’的脸，却非常能够确定突然出现在屏幕中央的‘鬼影’是一位女性，如同死一般的沉寂又被几声唐突的‘嘎吱’声所打破，就好像女鬼以肉眼无法辨别的速度缓缓挪动着脚下的步伐、脚面碾压地面所发出的声响似的，让黄濑下意识的蒙住了双眼。

“这、这下该怎么办啊？！是该继续往前走还是退回到原来的地方？”

眯着双眼、从指尖的缝隙中观察着屏幕中的动静，大吃一惊的笠松也久久没有动弹，同样的犹豫让男人陷入了沉默、而握着手柄的双手竟开始细细颤抖。我、我也不知道啊！这种时候若是转身往回走的话更不得了了吧？！笠松的这番话的确很有道理，的确、就以‘恐怖片’的通俗剧情来说，若是转身的话一定会有什么更恐怖的东西等着自己，或许女鬼的出现就是一个逼迫自己做出这个决定的幌子，可事到如今、笠松也没有继续向前的理由，就连坐在一旁的黄濑也不禁替男人捏了把冷汗。

“那、那要不前辈把手柄给我？我替你来走吧。”

见自己突然如是提议道、稍稍挑了挑眉的笠松一脸困惑的抬起了头，乌黑的眼眸仍然残留着些许慌乱，这还是笠松第一次见到男人如此惊慌失措的模样。如果前辈害怕的话把眼睛蒙上也没关系，我会告诉你之后都发生了什么的。可还没等自己说完、立马神情聚变的笠松拿起手中的物件、狠狠的砸向了黄濑的额头，一句‘少看不起人了’让黄濑不禁感到欲哭无泪，只的确是触碰了男人的雷区、可也是出于好意，对此笠松似乎并不想包容与理解。

“谁说我害怕了？我根本就不怕！这游戏我自己会玩，你少在那插嘴！”  
“是是……知道了知道了……”

倔强的一面、任性的一面、以及喜欢逞强的一面，黄濑喜欢笠松的坚强，更赏识男人那越挫越勇的毅力与精神；可同时也喜欢他那为了掩藏自己的弱点而竭力忍耐的软弱，或许正因为黄濑比较年小、才不愿意让自己看到难堪的一面吧。直到现在笠松仍然下意识的在黄濑面前竭力将自己伪装成一个完美无缺的‘前辈’：勇敢、胆识过人；自信、又极具能力。可黄濑真正想成为的是值得‘这样’的笠松去信任与依靠的人，就算自己有了这样的觉悟、笠松也很难拥有这样的自觉，左右为难的处境没少让黄濑感到头疼，同时也颇为无奈。

“……还是调头回去吧。大不了重头来过，没什么好怕的。”

壮胆的自言自语不禁让自己在心中笑出了声，见笠松聚精会神的伸长着脖子、紧握着手中的手柄，专注的神情像极了忘我的孩子，黄濑甚至可以借着眼前的光景想象孩提时代的笠松是什么模样，心中的悸动更是随着每一个眼神与表情的细微变化渐渐加剧着。那我要转了啊，你倒是坐过来点啊。催促般的吆喝终究还是让黄濑按捺不住窃喜、笑出了声，接着就如笠松叮嘱的那样从沙发上站起了身，随即将臂膀搂上了笠松的腰际、而对方也像是理所当然似的将背脊倚靠上了自己的胸膛。

“那我转了啊……三、二、一……！”  
“………………啊、什么都没有呢。”

空荡荡的走廊没有半个人影，血红的薄雾依然弥漫在整个楼房。见什么事都没有发生、几乎同时松了口气的两人终于松下了紧绷的神经，可就在黄濑打算借着机会、好好与笠松亲昵一番时，一声刺耳的笑声突然从电视两旁的音响传来，尖细的嗓音毫无疑问是属于女人的嗓子，诡异的声调让黄濑顿时毛骨悚然。

“这、这次又是怎么了啊？！难道又有什么东西要出来……”  
“‘嗡——嗡——’”  
“？！”

还未等笑声在楼房消散，手中的手柄突然在这时震动起来。同样也毫无头绪的笠松就这么低头望着摆放在腿间的手柄、茫然的模样让黄濑下意识的吞了口唾沫，轻声试探道。前辈要不要再回头看看？说不定这个前面又有什么奇怪的东西……闻言、迷迷糊糊的点了点头的笠松就像是豁出去似的将拇指抵上了左侧的摇杆，就在镜头调转的刹那、一张长满了惨白的笑脸突然霸占了整个电视屏幕，脸上的脓疮与黑色的牙缝间可以看见一条条蛆虫，恐怖的光景让坐在沙发上的两人几乎同时惊叫了起来，从掌心脱落的手柄重重的落向了地面，发出一声震耳的声响。

“啊啊啊啊、！什、什么呀这是……！未免太可怕了吧！”  
“吵……吵死了你！还不都是你让我转的！都是你的错！”  
“好痛、……！”

游戏最终还是以【game over】的形式暂时落下了帷幕，就在笠松切断电源的那刻、仍然有些惊魂未定的黄濑不断用掌心搓揉着滚烫的脸颊，过于真实的画面却历历在目。完了……今晚一定睡不着了……实在太可怕了……可比起还未从游戏的‘阴影’中解脱的黄濑、稍稍缓过了身的笠松恢复到了以往的平静，一边将俯身关上了主机的电源，一边将手柄放回了原位。这游戏既然能把你吓成这样，说明做的还是挺成功的。不知是赞美还是调侃的感叹让黄濑气呼呼的鼓起了嘴，想要反驳、却不知该从何说起，毕竟自己的的的确确是被吓的不轻，双手直到现在还在哆嗦、汗水更是早就濡湿了整块背脊。

“下次等人多点的时候再一起玩吧。森山和小堀对这类游戏比较拿手，尤其是森山、那家伙的大脑结构和普通人不太一样，看到恐怖的东西就会大笑，有他在的话气氛还能稍微热闹一点。”  
“唔嗯……说的也是……”

虽说黄濑早就料到三人会经常聚在一起打游戏，可一想到笠松那毫无防备的稚气一面竟被自己以外的人看见过、难免会感到有些窝火。可实在是没办法呢……无论怎么样都赢不过年龄、更赢不过森山和小堀前辈啊。只能为自己找到如此牵强的借口，从沙发缓缓站起身来的黄濑用力伸展着僵硬的四肢，一边弯腰拿起了一旁的外套，一边接着启唇道。

“我先去楼下买点吃的吧。时间也不早了、现在做晚饭也来不及了，前辈有什么想吃的吗？”

音落、先是点了点头的笠松将一块毛巾轻盖在了主机的上方，低声嘀咕了句‘牛肉盖饭就好’，而黄濑也顺从的点了点头、为了巩固记忆而跟着一同默念了一边。那我去吉野家看看吧，大概半小时后回来，就麻烦前辈你一个人看家咯～正当自己转身向着玄关的方向走去时，身后的笠松竟突然喊住了自己的脚步，突如其来的吆喝却听不见平日的底气，就好像有些心虚似的、不禁让黄濑起了疑心。

“前辈……？怎么了吗？难道还有什么东西要我顺便买回来？”  
“不……没什么……呃……”

吞吞吐吐的态度让心跳开始莫名的加速，大胆的猜测让黄濑忍不住轻扬起了唇角。就是想叫你早点回来，如果人太多需要排队的话换一家也没关系；说着、似乎是意识到自己的反常让黄濑察觉到了背后的猫腻，如同自暴自弃般的咋了咋舌、深吸了口气的笠松转身从卧室内取来了前辈，低着头、从黄濑的身旁匆匆走过，一句‘我和你一起去算了’让黄濑忍不住笑出了声、立马跟上了对方的步伐，从背后将男人的整个身体拥入了怀中。

“不过得你请客啊！买了游戏后口袋里没多少钱了，下星期去找找有没有什么短期的兼职好了……”  
“没关系没关系，我会好好照顾前辈、绝对不会让你受苦的啦～”


	7. 2014-12-30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 黄笠的新年第一炮（不  
> \- 大概是前辈进入社会后半年（终于）、黄濑二十一岁左右时候发生的故事  
> \- 新连载看的我（%*）￥*%（），但是黄濑的短发造型实在是）（%*）（￥*%（）所以我想来想去还是决定写这个梗，没错，怎么可以不写呢？！  
> \- 因为开坑的时间比较早具体也没怎么提到，暂且不想和《extra game》的剧情有交集，大概不会提到那场（把我气哭了的）比赛的故事，大家心知肚明就好……  
> \- 新的一年，也会为黄笠再多战几座江山，大家新年快乐！

将乳白色的发蜡小心翼翼的涂抹在发烧，不断用着指节梳弄着柔软的细发、将其固定在特定的位置，刻意将整个耳廓裸露在外；目不转睛的看着镜中的倒映，端正的容貌的确是属于自己的脸庞，然而发型的细微变化却给人一种耳目一新的‘陌生感’，说不上成熟、却也绝对不会显得稚气。定了定神，深吸了一口气；顺势关上了发蜡的盒盖，异样的违和感始终在心头萦绕不去。不知该说是兴奋还是优越不觉，对于自己的新发型、黄濑其实并不怎么满意，总感觉好像俗气了几分，这种不知该说是爽朗还是干练的形象转变给人一种过于突然的感觉，就连黄濑自己都难免觉得有些奇怪。

“唔嗯……是不是该把眉毛修一修啊，感觉好像和新的发型不太相称……”  
“我回来了。”  
“？！”

期盼已久的男声从玄关的方向传来时，几乎反射性的站直了身子的黄濑跌跌撞撞的走出了浴室，一边倾斜着身子、一边从卧室的房门探出了脑袋，一声‘前辈’让拖沓着脚步、走进客厅的公寓主人默默的点了点头，敷衍的态度让身为‘后辈’的黄濑不禁感到一阵落寞。身穿黑色的西服、系着青色的领带；露骨的倦容让笠松显得格外的憔悴，然而这已经不是黄濑第一次看到男人带着这样的脸色回到家中，自从正式步入社会后、类似的光景每隔三天就会上演。甚至都没有机会抬头正视自己一眼，如同失去意识的僵尸一般耷拉着脑袋、慢悠悠的晃荡到了沙发的跟前；只听‘噗通’一声、男人的整个身体就这么栽进了松软的沙发，任由整个脑袋陷进松软的靠垫，当黄濑无奈的轻叹了口气、苦笑着来到男人的身旁时，精疲力尽的笠松就像个撒娇般的孩似的翻转过了身体，一句‘让我先睡上十分钟’让正打算拥抱上对方的‘奇迹’一动不动的怔在原地，有些不知所措的收回了悬在半空的双臂。

“……那我先去把晚上的剩菜热一热吧，十分钟后我再来叫前辈。”  
“嗯……谢了。”

十二月的最后一天，距离两人正是交往竟然已经过去了将近两年的时间。时光在不知不觉中飞逝、很多人变了，很多感情也不同于往年；最初的冲动与不安渐渐被这段说长不长、说短不短的时间磨去了棱角，比起昔日的那些激情、更多的是一种名为‘习惯’的安定感，是一种连黄濑都无法形容的感觉。小吵小闹是普遍的，黄濑也常常被笠松的顽固气得离家出走，而笠松更是动不动就给自己脸色看；可无论经历了多少的争执、两人之间也发生了多少的误会，离不开的人终究还是离不开，最终自己还是会一味的去包容笠松，而男人还是一次又一次的原谅了自己的任性。

“前辈、！笠松前辈……！十分钟到啦，赶紧起来把汤喝了吧。”

原本一起去神社祭拜的计划因为临时的加班而被迫取消，为此黄濑还没少遭到森山的抱怨。原本计划利用这次跨年好让大家都聚一聚，为此早川还特意向球队请了假、翘了训练，其他人更是为了迎合这次的小聚调了班。唯独笠松怎么也抽不出时间，在上司的施压下不得不留在公司，直到九点才找到抽身的机会、像是逃跑一般飞奔回了家。在黄濑那一声又一声的叫唤中，睡的正熟的公寓主人一脸不悦的拧了拧眉头，随即循声慢慢转过了身子、费了九牛二虎之力才战胜了睡魔、睁开了双眼，血红的眼睛光是看着就让黄濑感到一阵心疼。

“前辈你先起来喝口汤吧。我刚把暖炉也一起搬出来了，是要在餐桌上吃饭还是在暖炉里吃？”  
“……黄濑？你怎么把头发剪了？”

突如其来的发问让黄濑忍不住嗤笑出了声，低声咕哝了一句‘你可总算发现了’，随即偷偷的握上了男人的双手、盘腿坐在了笠松的膝前。是因为工作啦，原本是想让我戴假发的，可是效果不怎么好、最终决定还是把头发剪了。音落、俯身将脑袋枕在男人膝头的‘奇迹’故意用脑袋蹭了蹭笠松的膝盖，一边加重了手中的力道，就好像在确认此时此刻的肢体接触并非是幻觉或是梦境、而是真真正正的现实一样。

“我自己其实还不算很满意啦……前辈觉得怎么样？这个发型好看吗？”  
“比你之前的那个要好。我记得你高中的时候也换个类似的吧？好像比现在的更短一些？”

话还没有说完、不知为何突然精神起来的笠松一把捏上了自己的脑袋，紧接着便像是把玩一个玩具似的狠狠的挠了挠自己的头发，粗暴的动作让黄濑忍不住的大叫起来。短发比较精神、而且摸起来手感也不错，比之前那个发型要好多了；说着、一阵爽朗的笑声忽然从头顶上方传来，当黄濑好不容易拨开了把持着自己脑袋的两只大手、微微抬眼向着男人的方向看去时，笠松那有些粗糙的掌心冷不防的贴上了自己的脸颊，炙热的体温在霎时便激醒了黄濑的记忆，而洋溢在对方脸上的笑容更是让自己蠢蠢欲动，就连那微微下垂的眼角都让自己感到怜爱不已。

“男人果然都剃短发才行，要是森山看到你现在的模样、估计也没法一口一句‘小白脸’了吧。”  
“……笠松前辈，这还是你第一次这么夸我耶。”

趁男人大意之时、抬手覆上对方手背的‘奇迹’微微轻扬着嘴角、将自己的十指嵌入了笠松的指缝，又像是如同牵引一般缓缓挪动着有些阴凉的双手，再双手的手腕内侧分别印下了满是暗示意味的轻吻。起初、被自己的举动有些吓到的笠松显得有些抗拒，可在几度试图抽回双臂无果之后就像是放弃一般不再动弹，即便自己在男人的注视下打开双唇、慢吞吞的将他那修长的食指含入口中，笠松也都没有拒绝，只不过那双炯炯有神的黑瞳中仍旧闪烁着些许的犹豫与不决。笠松对性的需求不能算是旺盛，也很少主动渴求自己；然而一旦真正开启了那道‘开关’、笠松也会变得非常主动，好几次甚至让黄濑感到有些招架不住。我好高兴哦……毕竟以前都是只有我一个人一直夸前辈‘可爱’，前辈你都从来不会当着我的面夸我。音落、稍稍想要报复一下对方的‘后辈’利用尖利的切齿轻咬上了男人的指根，就在笠松有些不悦的皱了皱眉头时，黄濑立刻识趣的松开了牙关，一鼓作气的前倾着身体、将唇瓣贴上了对方那微启却还未来得及发声的双唇。

“现在一连说了那么多可爱的话……害我现在立马就想吃掉你了。”  
“喂、别闹……唔…！”

手指沿着肌理缠绕上了有些僵硬的脖颈，指腹如同挑逗一般摸索着微微凸起的喉结、舌尖大肆入侵了湿热的口腔。舌叶的彼此推搡让黄濑下意识的皱起了眉头，然而自己还是耐心的吸吮着笠松那有些干燥的唇瓣、小心翼翼的舔舐着男人的切齿以及牙龈的内侧。不知是否是被自己的‘诚意’所打动，起初表现的十分抗拒的笠松渐渐放弃了挣扎，可也并没有完全接受自己、而是稍稍侧转过了脑袋、竭力调整着乱了套的呼吸。今天忙了一整天已经把精力都用完了，想做的话等明天睡醒了再说；一听便知道对方是在求饶、因焦急而显得有些仓促的口气让黄濑更是按捺不住兴奋、轻咬上了男人的脸颊，不安分的大手趁笠松试图游说自己之余一一解开了衬衣的纽扣，直到黄濑不顾对方的反抗、硬是脱下了笠松身上那件单薄的衬衣，光着上身的恋人这才狠下心推开了自己，只不过他那满脸通红的狼狈模样让黄濑更是坚定了自己的决心。

“这怎么行啊……我这边都已经兴奋起来了耶，大家都是男人，前辈你应该知道这种感觉很不好受的啊。”  
“谁管你！是你自己擅作主张，我从一开始就没想过要做……！”

黄濑是铁了心一定要做到最后，可笠松似乎也不打算就此让步、两人的对峙在沉默中持续了近半分钟之久，谁都不肯退让半步。就在嘴边的美餐却无法完全放开的去享用，越想越就是不甘的黄濑就像是赌气似的撇了撇嘴，闷闷不乐的态度就像是触发了笠松的地雷似的、让男人也毫不示弱的发起火来。你这是在给我脸色看？难道是我错怪你了？面对笠松那咄咄逼人的态度，低头嘀咕了一声‘没有’的黄濑最终还是藏不住沮丧，一头栽进了对方的肩窝；其实黄濑也想让自己在笠松的面前表现的更加可靠懂事一些，然而无论思绪有多么理智、最终还是胜不过对笠松的那份渴望，各自的事业与生活让好不容易拉近的距离又渐渐背道而驰，黄濑又怎么能够做到不去担心、做到视若无睹？

“我喜欢前辈嘛……我们已经一个多星期没做了耶，每天都说要早起去上班所以我一直在忍耐，好不容易等到放假结果又变成这个样子，你让我怎么甘心啊……”  
“……那我用手帮你，这下你总满意了吧。”

就像是不给自己任何拒绝的余地似的，话还没有说完、立刻向自己伸来双手的笠松一把揪上了胯间的皮带，利索的解开了牛仔裤的纽扣，性急的模样让黄濑不禁感到哭笑不得。认为只要这么做就能暂时让黄濑打消纠缠下去的念头，两人相识那么多年、笠松不可能不了解黄濑，可却并不彻底，毕竟在男人的心底深处‘黄濑凉太’这一名字是巩固了他‘前辈’身份的存在，比起交往中的恋人、‘后辈’的身份更能够让他感到安心。如果只需靠多喊对方几句‘笠松前辈’就能让黄濑呆在笠松身边的话，这种微不足道的小事根本不值得多提；只不过黄濑在态度上屡屡让步不代表自己就真的没有‘野心’。就在笠松微微脱下了贴身的内裤、伸手抚摸上早已半勃起的分身时，突然站起身来的黄濑一把握上了男人的下颚，如同把玩一般来回摩挲着笠松的下唇。用手多无聊啊，要不我们换一种吧？如果前辈你真的喜欢我的话就答应我嘛。音落，缓缓用拇指撬开贝齿的‘奇迹’别有用心的轻扬起了唇角，态度的谦和只不过是种伪装，一想到接下来要发生的事、各式各样的想象让全身顿时燥热，仿佛置身于火炉中一般、让自己迫不及待的舔了舔下唇。

“前辈你用嘴帮我做好不好啊……？我平时不也一直帮你做吗？一直只有我一个人那么拼命不觉得很不公平吗？”  
“用、用嘴？！我又没有做过、怎么可能……”

前辈你不用担心，我会‘手把手’教你的，只要听我的吩咐去做就好了。

花言巧语的劝说让坐在沙发前的笠松开始动摇，露骨的厌恶让黄濑忍不住在心头偷笑，明明不喜欢、却还是不忍心拒绝自己；正是这种温柔让黄濑更加确信笠松对自己的‘喜欢’或许远比他本人所想的还要来的强烈，同时也让早就沦陷其中的黄濑步步紧逼、不厌其烦的挖掘着得寸进尺的突破口。

“我是因为喜欢前辈才愿意为前辈做这种事的，如果前辈你不肯帮我做、那你就是不喜欢我咯？”

话中有话的反问迫使笠松愤愤的咋了咋舌，下颚被自己高高抬起、悬在半空的右手最终还是死死的揪上了自己的衣摆，微启的双唇朝着两腿之间凑来；当笠松学着自己平日的模样、隔着内衣的布料亲吻上性器的前端时，略显敷衍的触碰让黄濑忍不住笑出了声，随即便褪下了底裤、将分身的前端抵向了男人的唇齿，欣欣的接着说道。

“不可以用牙齿咬哦……只要想着平时我怎么对前辈做的就好，应该不会很困难的。”  
“少在那啰嗦个没完……把嘴给我闭上！”

与其像这样被人服侍、黄濑更喜欢服侍他人的感觉，因为只要当自己主动去爱抚别人心里才会觉得安心，对笠松就更是如此。笠松为了逃避这份全部指向他的爱意而装疯卖傻了这么多年，黄濑很怕男人又会趁自己不注意时逃走，所以无论在什么样的场合下、主导权都必须握在自己的手中，就连做爱也不意外。生疏是青涩的证明，就连那笨拙的技巧都是因为过于依赖自己而留下的‘铁证’；沿着性器的两侧从根部亲吻上了前端，厚实的舌叶沿着下沿来回舔舐着，就连唾液都在不自觉间变得黏稠了起来、濡湿了整个分身。

“啊……那里好舒服、前辈……再深一点。”

宛如咀嚼般蠕动双唇，避开牙齿一再吮舔前端；舌尖沿着根茎一路舔到用指尖缓缓揉弄过的根部，使得黄濑再也忍不住发出焦急的声音，被含在嘴里的前端已经淌出黏浊的白液，与从嘴角溢出的唾液混淆在了一起。只见笠松有些木讷的用指节笼络着黏稠的体液、涂抹在了性器的表面，一次次的套弄着。闻言、稍稍踌躇了一阵的‘前辈’再度张开了双唇，随即一鼓作气的将整个分身吞进了喉咙深处，微蹙的眉头让黄濑的心口感到一阵抽搐、窝心的喜悦化为暖流在体内静静流淌着。

“哈啊、唔嗯……笠松前辈……啊……”  
“…………”

在帮自己口淫的途中笠松很少说话，就连一声闷哼都不曾有过，唯独黄濑像是被快感冲昏了头脑的孩子、连连呻吟着。顾不上自己的失态与狼狈，随着男人吞吐的韵律轻轻摇晃起了腰肢，埋入黑发的手指因忍耐而高高曲起，时不时的摩挲着对方那柔软的耳廓、如同挑弄一般把玩着阴凉的耳垂。

“嗯——！啊啊……不行不行、差点要出来了，前辈你先等等啦……！”  
“是你要我帮你做的，才不到十分钟而已，你也未免太快了吧？”

伸出舌尖一下下舔弄不住颤动的前端，见自己有意临阵退缩、抬头瞪了自己一眼的笠松厉声挑衅道，有些粗糙的手指紧紧握着根部，不知轻重的满意让黄濑疼得立马弓起了背脊。话是这么说，可我没想到前辈你会那么娴熟啊……充满情欲的嗓音比平日还要来的沙哑，就连黄濑自己都忍不住哑然失笑，却不知这声自嘲的笑声是否能够掩盖自己的那些糗态。

“早知道就换我帮前辈做了……”  
“都已经做到这地步了就别假惺惺了，赶紧速战速决吧。”

明目张胆的‘挑衅’竟让黄濑莫名的亢奋起来，眼睁睁的看着笠松再次将自己的性器深吞进了口中，原本还算安份的腰肢加速前后摆动、男人那握住分身的指尖也在同时被自己拉开。因为都是同性所以才会明白，身体敏感的地方、以及那些最能挑动官能的细小动作；无论心中有多少的顾虑，自尊又让举止变得有多僵硬矜持，肉体永远是最诚实的，只要通过摩擦便能得到快感、以至于被满足，只不过光是射精并不是黄濑想要的结果，比起生理上的欲望得以解放，自己更享受情欲慢慢攀升至顶点的这一过程，以及借此挑逗笠松的那份坏心。

“嗯……前辈、再快一点……”

察觉到笠松为了迎合自己而将嘴巴张到极限、以便配合顶弄的动作蠕动着舌瓣，深吸了一口气的黄濑不自觉的皱紧了眉头，呼吸也随之变得越来越粗重。拨弄着对方耳廓的大手沿着耳背来到了耳根，随即又抚上了滚烫的脸颊、沿着颧骨来到了眼角。利用修剪平整的指甲轻轻拨弄着浓密的睫毛，当黄濑轻吐着呼吸、微微眯着双眼向下看去时，面色潮红的笠松稍稍挪了挪身子，紧接着竟自己主动将空闲的左手探进了底裤、缓缓掏出了充血的分身。呜哇……这画面也太色情了吧……要是这时候出声的话会不会把他吓到啊。忍不住在心中如是惊叫道，生怕自己的冲动会让笠松再次竖起戒心、男人好不容易才坦率一回，若是在这时候就‘收手’的话，难得的‘视觉盛宴’说不定会立刻化为泡影。斟酌再三过后，选择视而不见的黄濑故意将脑袋扭向了一旁；狡猾的利用余光窥探着笠松的一举一动，只见微微拧着浓眉的‘前辈’缓缓套弄起了自己的分身、手上的动作比平时还要来的迟钝。

“哈啊……好舒服……前辈、再快一点好不好？感觉好像快要出来了……”  
“…………唔、！”  
另有目的的谎言如黄濑所愿的那样完成了原有的‘使命’；见自己一而再再而三的催促，似乎也跟着一同焦急起来的笠松加快了自己手上的力道，频频搓弄着坚挺的分身、白浊的体液不断从前端溢了出来。比起口淫所带来的快感、笠松那煽情又性急的模样更能牵动黄濑的思绪；不知是否是因为忙着手淫的缘故，嘴上显然比方才要来的怠慢的笠松松开了双唇，大口大口穿着粗气、喉咙间的闷吟断断续续的从唇齿间漏出，就好像放弃了最后的抵抗似的、低声向黄濑‘祈求’起来。

“……你、自己弄，我这边也快要……唔……”  
“前辈你未免太残忍了吧……既然主动提出要做那就好好做到最后嘛。”

就在这种节骨眼上都不忘我行我素的‘本性’，笠松那偶尔的任性对黄濑来说是一种折磨、可也是男人可爱的地方，常常将黄濑感到进退两难。看着对方那有些为难的表情，深受欲火的煎熬、又不知该如何补偿自己，眼底的动摇让黄濑不禁轻笑出了声，随即微微俯下了身子、伸手将自己的欲望缠裹在了掌心之中。

“算啦……既然如此我们一起做吧？下次要帮我做到最后哦？”

用着不容对方拒绝的口气低声反问道，闻言、几度欲言又止的笠松最后还是选择了乖乖‘认命’，紧紧明着有些红肿的双唇、紧闭上了双眼。指腹摩挲着前端的下沿、手指缠绕着根部不断套弄着，高涨的射精感迫使黄濑吞咽了一口唾沫，可即便视线开始朦胧、目光也不曾从笠松的脸上挪开过。为了忍耐而显得有些过于紧绷的表情，直到流窜在体内的快感让黄濑的下体感到隐隐抽痛、自己甚至无法相信发生在眼前的一幕幕竟然不是梦境。没想到有朝一日竟能看着笠松在自己的面前自慰的样子，分不清这到底是对自己这么多年来坚持的一种褒奖还是得意忘形的惩罚；想到这、下意识屏住了呼吸的‘后辈’再次一把握上了对方的下颚，将笠松的整个脑袋高高托起，套弄着分身的大手也别有用意的加快了频率。

“哈啊、啊啊……要射了……！”

就在话音刚落之际、腰际突然猛地一阵抽搐；堆积在体内依旧的官能化为浑浊的体液迸射而出、飞溅上了笠松的脸颊。眼看着粘稠的液体沾染上了男人的睫毛，沿着鼻梁缓缓滴落，还没来得及回过神来的黄濑立刻蹲下了身子，一把将笠松那仍旧出于充血状态的分身握在了手心，用力啃咬上了对方的耳廓。

“痛、…！黄濑！？你做什么？！”  
“嘘……前辈你先别说话，我这是在帮你啊，看你弄了这么久还没出来我都替你急死了。”

霸道的从身后环绕上了笠松的整个身体，随即微微前倾着身子、将整个胸膛压在了男人那光裸的背脊上。一手上下套弄着分身，一手搓揉着双囊与毛发；这是笠松最喜欢的抚摸方式，光是这样就让他按捺不住、张口呻吟起来。前辈你腿再打开点，并那么拢我手不方便动啊。一边如是在耳畔低声咕哝道，一边像是催促似的用手指轻轻掐了掐男人的大腿内侧；起初、完全沉溺在快感之中的笠松并没有察觉到自己的用意，直到黄濑再次在他的耳畔重申了一边，这才微微敞开双膝的‘前辈’高高仰起了脑袋，抬手一把抓上了黄濑的短发，不知轻重的蛮力迫使自己咬紧了牙关。

“唔嗯……啊、啊……黄濑、要射了、唔嗯……！”  
“………………”

一股温热的感觉慢慢在手心的中央化开，蔓延上了指节、缓缓从指缝间低落。精液特有的腥味融入了有些阴冷的空气，大大刺激着黄濑的嗅觉，同时也让自己贪婪的深吸了一口气，环拥着腰际的双臂因此而收拢了些。射精后的空虚感让早已疲惫不堪的笠松大口大口穿着粗气，就连身体也彻底没了力气、如同泄了气的皮球似的瘫倒在自己的怀里；前辈你射了好多耶……感觉黏糊糊的，最近真的是憋太久了啦。当黄濑如同展示一般将沾满了体液的大手凑到了笠松的面前，随即又用另一只手替男人抹去了自己留在对方脸上的‘痕迹’、一同涂抹在了笠松的前胸。

“不是说积太多对身体不好吗？要不吃完饭后我们再做一次吧……？”  
“少给我得寸进尺。赶紧放手！我要回屋去睡了，今天的晚饭留到明天早上再吃吧。”

一边说着、一边挥舞着胳臂试图推开自己的脑袋，可不知是否是刚才的温存耗尽了男人的最后一丝力气，无论笠松如何挣扎或是推搡、看似结实的胳臂竟感觉不到一点力道，就连笠松本人都察觉到了异常，没过多久就放弃了挣扎、只能将满腹的不甘挂在了脸上。……算了，大过年的份上今天就饶你一命。音落，突然坐起了身子的‘前辈’摇摇晃晃的转过了身，紧接着竟‘噗通’一声扑向了自己、就像个六神无知似的孩子似的静静抱着黄濑的背脊。既然事情是因你而起的，你就好好把‘善后’工作给做了吧；苍白无力的威胁让急急忙忙回拥着笠松的黄濑不禁哑然失笑，就在自己频频点头的刹那、使劲挠了挠自己脑袋的笠松将整个面颊埋入了黄濑的碎发，就好像在感受着自己的气味似的深吸了一口气，慵懒的声线再次激醒了本该因情欲而冷却的‘杂念’。

“先提早和你说声新年快乐。……新的一年还请继续多多指教了。”  
“……新年快乐～”

笠松前辈～！

——2014-12-31——


	8. 2015-6-1

准时在课堂报道、计算着时间踏上前往事先预约好的摄影棚；换上光鲜亮丽的新款服装，用发胶将金色的短发牢牢固定、快门的声响是黄濑最为熟悉的韵律。从事模特这一工作也已经有了七年，竞争激烈的工作环境除了逼迫自己练就了一身八面玲珑的本事之外、还有一些多余的麻烦。随着知名度的提升，‘黄濑凉太’这一名字在业内可谓是家喻户晓，各式各样的新工作塞满了自家公寓的邮箱，可黄濑却从来没有关心过、那间只是用来避人耳目的公寓如今只剩下一座空空的‘驱壳’，看不见任何属于自己的私人物品，更感受不到‘家’应有的气息。

“唔哇……！前辈，你回来了啊，怎么都不提前和我打个电话啊。”

提着装满了简单食材的塑料袋，推门走进玄关的黄濑凭着几乎摸索上了镶嵌在墙壁上的开关，漆黑一片的公寓显得格外的冷清，然而黄濑却比任何人都属于这里，小至每一个不起眼的摆设、大至成套的家具，而当黄濑摸着黑走进鸦雀无声的客厅、按下又一个点灯的开关时，卧躺在沙发上的‘情人’就好像尸体一样仰面朝天，衣衫不整的模样丝毫不见平日的严谨，使得黄濑立马放下了手中的袋子，小跑着来到了沙发跟前。前辈？前辈，你怎么了啊？是睡着了吗？一边在男人的耳畔轻声交换，一边用双手轻轻拍了拍对方的脸颊，而半启着双唇的笠松也很快察觉到了动静，浓密的剑眉微微蹙起、缓缓循声转过了脑袋。

“啊啊……刚上完班回来。最近都没好好睡觉，实在是太累了、一不小心就睡着了。”  
“……真的，都好久没见了呢，明明都已经住在一起了的说。”

刚入社会不久的笠松结束了长达三个月的培训期、正式成为了Y社的员工。职位是最为常见的业务员、虽说笠松不是那种油嘴滑舌的人，可严谨认真的个性与踏实勤奋的作风还是赢得了客户的关注，与其说是利用嘴皮子和人际关系来赢得工作、笠松是那种依靠实际的工作成绩来赢取他人信赖的类型，也难怪会受到上司的器重，然而这份可贵的信任却将身为‘菜鸟’的笠松折磨的苦不堪言。

“连续加班半个月果然很辛苦呢。业务员不是只要跑业务就好了吗？这么下去身体会吃不消的啊。”

望着一脸憔悴的笠松、难掩担忧的黄濑用手替男人拨开了额前的碎发，像是按摩一般轻轻揉挤着左侧的太阳穴。闻言，只是支吾了一声的笠松深吸了一口气，黯然的神色是疲劳的象征，可自一起生活以来、黄濑从来没有听过笠松抱怨过一句，就连一声‘累’都不曾说过。除了跑业务之外还要写企划书之类的，光是整理客户名单就已经需要很大的工作量了；说完、长吁了一口气的笠松突然睁开了双眼，随即挪开了自己的右手，轻扬的唇角使得黄濑也情不自禁的笑了起来。

“不过这个周末会比较清闲，工作差不多都搞定了，可以好好休息了。”  
“真的？！哇——太好了！终于可以和前辈在家亲热啦！这两个多星期都没好好说话都快憋死我了……！”

两年的年龄差距为两人创造了无数个障碍，也险些将这段坎坷的感情推向末路的终焉，好在黄濑始终没有放弃、而笠松终于接纳了自己，自己无疑是幸运的，幸运的喜欢上了笠松、幸运的打动了那比谁都为自己着想的男人。将脑袋枕靠在对方的胸前，静静听着心跳的韵律；熟悉的温度化解了堆积了一整日的疲劳、也让黄濑很快忘记了一直以来的寂寞。回想起来自己虽然总是喜欢设计一些带动情趣的花招，可黄濑最喜欢的还是像现在这样独处的时刻。不需要绞尽脑汁的说些花言巧语、也无需冒险做些试探底线的把戏，只是这样静静的呆在一个封闭的空间、周围的空气就会因此而变得温暖起来。前辈……你每天工作那么忙，就不会觉得寂寞吗？别有用意的试探只是为了转换一下萦绕在周围的气氛，当黄濑稍稍挺着身子、将双唇贴上男人的嘴角时，吐出的舌尖顺势撬开了微启的前齿，如同品尝朝思暮想已久的‘甜品’似的、轻轻吸吮起了对方那饱满的下唇。

“我整天都寂寞的要死呢……不是一个人看家就是在床上看着前辈的背影，都快得相思病了……”  
“‘相思病’不是你这种‘症状’吧，少给自己得脸上添金了。”

嘴上虽不饶人、可笠松还是回应了自己，交缠的舌尖唤醒了痴缠的记忆，使得黄濑在无意中加重了力道、近乎蛮横的占据了对方那湿热的口腔。接吻的感觉很好，为了迎合笠松的脾气而性急的轻咬着敏感的舌尖，不断在胸前游走的大手探入了衣摆，结实的肌肉虽然僵硬却非常温暖，光是这股热度就让自己迫不及待的呼了口热气、如同啃咬一般将柔软的耳廓含入了口中。

“有什么关系嘛～都这么久没好好亲热了，稍微一下下又不会怎样……”  
“今天不行……最近实在太累了，我才没那个体力陪你在床上‘炒饭’。”  
“……咦？”

比起自己那热情的索求、笠松那冷淡的态度可谓让自己的情绪霎时跌倒了谷底。眼睁睁的看着男人推开了自己的身体、从沙发上坐起了身子，一遍遍重复着那句‘为什么’的黄濑试图挽留，却被笠松的一声叹息打发了过去，满是血丝的双眸尽是不耐的意味。我这几天都没好好睡觉，哪来的精力陪你做这种事啊；说完、匆匆走下沙发的笠松伸展着双臂、打了个哈欠，随机伸手解开了脖颈前的领带，又当着黄濑的面利落的脱下了西装，只可惜这些行为的目的与黄濑的期待完全是背道而驰。

“我先去洗澡。你刚买东西回来了吧？赶紧把东西收拾了，放外面太久的话一会就坏了。”  
“怎么这样……！明明刚才气氛挺不错的啊，怎么说走就走了啊……”

沉重的打击使黄濑难掩颓丧的耷拉下了脑袋，然而着了欲火的身体并没有因此而冷却、隐隐胀痛的股间就像是在报复自己的自作多情似的，让黄濑欲哭无泪的遮住了两腿之间。……嘛，你也不用这么着急啊，周末不有的是时间么。似乎不忍心看到自己那么受挫的模样，轻叹了一口气的笠松一边弯腰摸了摸自己的脑袋，一边坐回了沙发的边缘，微红的脸颊也心虚的口气使得黄濑双眼一脸，一把握上了男人的膝盖，激动的大声嚷嚷起来。

“真的？！那前辈你不准反悔啊，这周末一定要在家陪我，模特那边的工作我也会尽量推掉，一定、一定不能毁约啊！”  
“你啊……给你根杆子就往上爬，未免也太好骗了吧。”

话题的调转又让黄濑忍不住大呼失望，一声声‘前辈你又骗我’的抗议让跟前的男人忍不住嗤笑起来。知道了知道了，工作那边我会尽量提早完成，你再多忍两天吧；音落、拉扯着脸颊的手指轻捧上了脸颊，久违的轻吻落在隐隐生疼的肌理表面，仅仅如此、所有的不安与寂寥都在瞬间不见了踪影，留下的就只有无穷无尽的爱意、以及对男人的渴望之情。

“不过具体还得看你表现。要是敢趁机乱来的话，别怪我翻脸不认人啊。”  
“遵命～！”


	9. 秘密の恋をしよう

霓虹灯代替了被积云掩盖的繁星照亮了夜空，冷冽的寒风就像是推着街上的行人似的呼啸而过；穿梭在人群的‘人气模特’拉扯着有些松散的围脖、遮挡住了裸露在外的鼻尖与双唇，一手拖着沉重的拉杆箱、一边疾步走在人员漫漶的人行道上。距离约定的时间就只剩下十分钟，若是再不快一点的话一定会被奚落个没完；忍不住在心头咋舌道，就在黄濑急急忙忙的从外衣的口袋中掏出手机，频频张望着四周、确认自己所处的方向时，写有‘佳千’字样的牌匾顿时映入了自己的眼帘，迫使难掩兴奋的黄濑小跑着向着不起眼的店面走去，又在一脸惊愕的服务员的带领下走进了走廊深处的包厢，迫不及待的撩起了垂荡在门前的布帘。  
“前辈……！我回来啦！”  
“喔喔，欢迎回来。”

结束了在冲绳的外景拍摄，顾不上让自己好好放松一下、就急忙坐上了返回东京的航班。收到标题写有‘海常聚会’字样的号召邮件的是黄濑前往冲绳拍摄的第二天发生的事了；花哨的装饰一看就是森山的作风，然而寄件人一栏却写着笠松的名字。不好的预感在心头作祟的同时、期待与兴奋也在胸中涌动着；虽说要突然聚会，可我人在冲绳、万一赶不回来怎么办？正当黄濑满心焦虑的向用着笠松手机的森山发去邮件时，对方就只冷冷的捎来了一句‘你自己看着办’。心急之下、连忙要求经纪人改了机票的黄濑连续三日没日没夜的埋头于工作，好不容易在约定好的日期前完成了所有的拍摄、拖着疲累的身子回到了喧闹的水泥丛林，然而心情却是无比的畅快。  
“哟，我们的‘模特大人’回来了。怎么样？冲绳好玩吧？有没有见到混血的美女啊。”  
从筹办到联络、召集所有人聚集在这间居酒屋的人不是别人，正是森山，而目的则是为了庆祝中村与早川成为继三位三年级的前辈之后正式踏上社会、成为了‘社会大学’的新成员。早川从体校毕业之后顺利获得了教师资格证，回到了海常、担任体育教师；而中村则是被一家著名的玩具公司录取，从四月起正式开始接受培训。眼看着一位位前辈都已经脱下了青涩的学生服、换上了深色的西装，年龄最小的黄濑难免为还在学业与兼职间奔走的自己感到有些烦躁。哪有什么美女啊……只是拍个人写真集而已，这季节的海水超冷的，我都差点被冻感冒了呢……闷闷不乐的低声抱怨道，当身系围裙的服务生将一杯杯装满了生僻的酒杯摆放在桌面时，率先接过杯子的是坐在入口处的笠松，紧接着是小堀与森山，最后才将冰冷的酒杯递到黄濑的面前。  
“反正最近我是不想去海边了，还是呆在家里好，这阵子一直忙着拍外景感觉身体有些吃不消。”  
“那叫笠松在家好好犒劳犒劳你啊。你们两都好久没独处了吧？岂不是寂寞的要死？”  
“喂……少在那胡说八道，吃饭了。”  
“…………”  
由于双方工作的关系，在近两个月里、黄濑的确没能和笠松好好独处过，说不空虚那是不可能的。就好像是在利用忙碌来麻痹心中的寂寞一样、黄濑受够了一个人坐在空荡荡的客厅里等笠松回来的感觉，即便是报复、也想让笠松尝尝相同的滋味；然而或许是自己太小看男人的缘故，无论自己出了多远的远门、又或是在外景的地点停留多久，笠松的态度都没有什么改变。每天必须说上十分钟的电话，互相寒暄、关照的邮件；对于男人那千篇一律的关怀与态度，黄濑真是不知该生气还是该高兴，只能无奈的选择了妥协，老老实实的享受笠松对自己的那份关心与温柔。  
“对了，黄濑。你原来住的公寓退了没有？如果我没记错的话，合同应该快到期了吧？”  
突如其来的发问让正忙着咀嚼鸡软骨的黄濑愣愣的眨了眨眼，见森山一边含着细长的香烟、一边一本正经的询问道，立马放下筷子的黄濑点了点头，接着硬生生的将口中的食物吞下了肚子、抬手抚了抚胸口。大概还有两个月吧，怎么了？森山前辈你怎么突然问起这事来了？见自己如是反问道，轻轻吐了口烟雾的森山只是暧昧的耸了耸肩，代替男人开口的是坐在身旁的小堀、不快不慢的语速与同龄的笠松与森山正好相反，光是听着就给人一种可靠的感觉。  
“其实是我和森山想搬家，经熟人介绍的话房租说不定能便宜点……而且你家空间挺大的吧？地段也不错，所以想问问如果你不打算续约的话能不能让给我们？”  
“诶诶诶——！？等等、两位前辈是终于决定要同居了吗？！”  
见自己难掩激动的惊呼道，就算是小堀也不堪尴尬、苦笑着点了点头。意识到自己一时太过失态的‘奇迹’连忙捂上了嘴，可正当自己打算追问下去之时，一旁的笠松竟突然轻声嘀咕了一句‘笨蛋’，惹得黄濑气呼呼的鼓起了腮帮子，像是抗议一般瞪着正喝着啤酒的笠松。  
“只是问问而已，如果你方便的话可以给我下中介那的电话吗？之后的事我们可以自己去联络。”  
“可以是可以啦，反正我也不太住自己家……”  
话才说到一半，就好像突然想起了什么的黄濑斜着眼睛、瞥了一眼身旁的笠松，男人还是一声不吭的吃着盘中的食物，然而笠松此时此刻的‘安静’在黄濑的眼里更像是装模作样，仿佛刻意逃避着话题似的、让自己的心里难免感到有些颓丧。  
“但是我要是把现在的房子退了就没地方住了，不知道会不会有人收留我呢……”  
“少在那装可怜了，天底下谁不知道你天天泡在笠松家，回头搬去你那还得帮你打扫，记得付我们清洁费啊。”  
“…………”  
与笠松好不容易两情相悦、结束了多年的单恋，可尽管黄濑将大部分的时间都投入到了男人的身上，自己与笠松还是没能发展成正式的‘同居关系’，谁也没有向对方提起。黄濑一度认为只要笠松亲手将备份钥匙交给了自己、像是默认一般不再拒绝自己的出入，两人就算是在一起‘生活’、可事实并非自己所想的那么简单。心中的顾虑仍旧存在，因多年的挣扎而生的心结也没有这么轻易就抹去；如果可以的话，黄濑还是想从笠松那得到一个明确的保障、一个答案，就算说自己贪心、说自己多此一举也无所谓，因为黄濑看不到没有笠松陪伴在自己身边的未来。  
“……我去上个厕所。”  
从沉默到明目张胆的避开话题，笠松那一连串的反应多少让黄濑感到有些心寒。眼睁睁的看着男人从原地站起了身，一同站了起来的早川用着那模糊不清的口齿说着要一起前去，而小堀则是在森山的眼神暗示下跟在了两人的身后，狭窄的包厢内就只剩下黄濑、森山与中村三人。即便升上了二年级、黄濑也很少与中村交流，中村留给自己的更多是沉默内敛的印象，与森山之间虽说常有交谈、更多是在拌嘴，而且还常常伴随着被看穿的感觉，让黄濑实在不知该怎么招架。  
“看来你们两个还没有修成正果啊……以为你早就已经在那扎根了呢，到头来还是没有同居啊。”  
一针见血的感慨让黄濑的心头猛地紧缩，脸颊更是没有来由的阵阵燥热、说不上丢脸，也谈不上羞愧。总觉得自己像是被对座的男人彻底藐视了，说起来还真有些微妙、曾经一起驱驰在球场的‘队友们’竟阴差阳错的成双成对：自己与笠松，森山与小堀，就连早川与中村都不知不觉的开始交往。虽说从入学后不久黄濑就知道‘海常’与女性没什么缘分，不料竟落到了全都成为同性恋的下场、光是想起就让人觉得哭笑不得。我也不想的啊……可能是日子过的太安逸所以一时大意了吧；既然森山都已经把话说到了这个份上，自己也没有必要为了面子而逞强，当黄濑一脸懊悔的叹息道时，忍不住嗤笑了一声的森山将快要燃尽的香烟丢进了一旁的烟灰缸，随即伸手拿起了桌上的烤串，放到了嘴边。  
“以为维持现状就已经很好了，虽然的确没出什么状况啦，要不是森山前辈你们突然告诉我准备同居，恐怕我都不会有自觉……”  
“你啊，怎么感觉在退化啊。想想当初你追在笠松后面跑的样子，现在还不如当时一半机灵呢。”  
露骨的批判让黄濑再也按捺不住、抬手扶上了阵阵涨疼的脑袋。自己倒也不是对森山的毒舌感到不满，应该说正是男人那哪壶不开提哪壶的‘直接’让黄濑开始反省，自己对笠松的那份执着是否已经开始改变，昔日的激情是否真的已经开始慢慢减退。没意思，还不如欺负笠松来的有趣，换个对象好了；听对座的森山如同自言自语般的咕哝道，只见放下竹签的前辈稍稍眯起了他那双修长的眸子，随即将目光投向了坐在长桌尽头的中村。同样察觉到这股视线的中村如同反射性的耸起了双肩，僵硬的神情光是看着就让黄濑忍不住同情，有些倾斜的眼镜更是将他的紧张暴露的一览无遗。  
“中村君～你和你的发小最近怎么样了啊？两人处的还不错吧？”  
“呃……也就老样子，没什么大变化……”  
一边说着、一边低下了脑袋的前辈推了推厚重的镜架，不知男人是否也和自己一样对森山的刁钻不知该如何招架，然而黄濑不得不承认自己其实对两人的进展感到有些好奇，所以才会选择了沉默，在一旁静静观望着对话的动向。你们两个应该用不着住一起吧？家就住在隔壁、从阳台就可以直接翻过去了；音落、耳廓霎时通红的中村默默的点了点头，而闻言的黄濑竟忍不住感慨了一句‘真好’，让中村更是慌忙的解释了起来。  
“不、不过我们已经决定搬出来住了！因为早川他哥哥要结婚了，继续住在家里的话不是很方便……”  
“那就是打算要住一起了？咻——你看看你看看，黄濑，明明你和笠松交往的时间最久现在就你一个人落单了，你们两好意思吗？”  
“不要找到空子就趁机挖苦我们啦！不就是还没正式同居么！我和前辈恩爱的很、才不会输给你们呢！”  
说不羡慕是不可能的，只不过凭着笠松的个性、很多事黄濑无法勉强，相同的错误也不想再犯第二次。曾经，黄濑借着醉酒而向笠松提出无理的要求，像是控诉一般希望自己的单恋能够结果，换来的却是笠松从自己身边逃开的结局。要不是森山与小堀从旁开导，或许男人永远不会放下顾虑、勇敢的跨出那最为关键的一步吧。想到这，黄濑不禁有些羡慕神经大条又有些单纯的早川、以及为人老实又异常宽容的小堀，相比起他们、笠松实在是个不好对付的‘对象’，因为男人远比表面上看起来的要更为谨慎胆小。  
“总之我会试着和笠松前辈他提提看，如果不成的话我只能续约、到时候房子就没法让给你们了。”  
如是低声叹息道，好不容易提起的食欲因一连串的打击消失的无影无踪，就连啤酒在入口的那刻都变得平淡无奇、甚至还带着些许的苦涩，鲜明的感情让黄濑不知该如何是好，只能一手托着脑袋，独自沉溺在烦恼之中。唉……都已经过去那么久了，究竟什么时候才能让前辈对我彻底敞开心房啊。一脸幽怨的望着悬挂在上方的笼灯，复杂的心绪使得原本平静的心口变得忐忑不已；由于过度的‘陶醉’、就这么仰着脑袋、看着上方的‘奇迹’殊不知自己朝思暮想的‘另一半’早已站在了布帘之外，唯独森山与中村像是看戏似的，一边掩着嘴、一边时不时的交头接耳，一句‘身在福中不知福的家伙’让年纪最小的‘后辈’循声转过了脑袋，而躲藏在布帘后的‘当事人’则别有用意的退闪到了一旁，刻意藏起了身姿。  
“你啊……就等着回家罚跪吧。服务员——！麻烦再来三瓶生啤！”  
“哈啊？到底是怎么了啊……”  
“…………”

从青梅竹马的交情变成了最了解彼此的归属感，因过于漫长的等待与守候养成了包容与溺爱的习惯；无论是早川与中村也好，又或是森山与小堀也好，黄濑不打算将自己与笠松所经历的一切拿去和他们比较，每个人都有着对‘恋爱’的独特理解，对于中村而言，早川的笨拙与莽撞让自己放心不下；对小堀来说，森山那像是漂泊流浪般寻求着恋爱慰藉的身影让自己心疼。那笠松呢？笠松眼里的‘黄濑凉太’又是为了什么才对这段坚持了三年多的单恋拘泥不已？甚至连一丝的厌倦都不曾有过、理由竟连黄濑自己都解释不清。  
“啊——好饱好饱，肚子都凸出来了，明天得少吃点才行，不然真的要发胖了。”  
一手拖着沉重的行李箱，一手摸了摸微微隆起的腹部，与其他前辈在店门口道别之后，看着四人成双成对向着各自的家离去的背影、除了祝福之外，黄濑也不知该用什么样的词汇来形容涌动在心头的心情。虽说心里还是有些别扭，曾经并肩作战的队友竟都成了同性恋人、要是说出去的话非得被别人笑话死不可。将这一段又一段的秘密恋情藏在心中，彼此分享着只有自己知道的点点滴滴却也不是件坏事；回想起在餐桌上那各自借着酒劲、互相大爆猛料的情景，忍不住嘴角轻扬的黄濑仰头深吸了一口气，随即向着笠松所在的位置挪了挪脚步，生怕自己走的太快、更怕自己因一时疏忽而被疏忽或是落下。  
“前辈……那个、关于小堀前辈问我租房的事，你觉得你该不该把房子让给他们啊？”  
“这种事问我有什么用，得靠你自己决定吧。”  
拐弯抹角的试探换来的却是毫不含糊的答案。闻言、忍不住在心中大呼‘过分’的‘奇迹’将叹息吞咽回了肚子，见笠松面无表情的走着脚下的路，生怕会踩到男人底线的黄濑便不再多嘴，而是暗自谋划起了另一套计划。不过要是你打算搬出来了，记得提前和我说声，我好把家里的重新布置一下；正当自己以为事情没有商量的余地时，突如其来的惊喜让黄濑猛地停下了脚步，瞠目结舌的望着同样停下了步伐的笠松、生怕刚才的那一句‘回复’是自己的幻觉，而不是男人向自己许下的‘承诺’。前、前辈？你认真的？你该不会是在骗我吧？见自己结结巴巴的试探道，轻吁了一口气的笠松抬手挠了挠利落的黑发，犹豫的神情让黄濑再次陷入了不安，然而对方那微微泛红的脸颊很快打消了自己的多虑，身体因按捺不住的狂喜而剧烈颤抖起来。  
“反正现在的状态和同居差不多……要搬来的话就搬来吧，不过我家可能有点窄，实在不行的话可以重新再找房子……”  
“才没有这回事！现在的家就刚刚好！一点都不窄！我反而很喜欢呢！”  
不顾周遭人的目光、一把将男人拥入怀中的黄濑强忍着快要决堤的眼泪，笑着说道。梦想了太久太久的瞬间，在意识到自己喜欢上笠松的那刻、黄濑就盼望着这一天能够到来，只不过梦想化为现实的刹那美好得让人觉得太不真实，就好像泡沫、可也正因为过于虚渺又过于脆弱，自己才会想要赌上一切好好珍惜，延续那因你而美好的花花世界。  
“以后的日子又得请前辈你继续多多关照啦！诶嘿嘿～”  
“…………喔。”  
——FIN.——


	10. 2015黄濑生日贺

六月，夏天，海滩；  
对夏天的印象不过如此，初夏的闷热加上名为‘期末’的炼狱，自从步入社会之后、笠松就很少去思考那些在学生时代发生的种种，而如今若是有人问起六月会让自己最先联想到什么，笠松却还是会出自本能的如是回答，只不过多了一个微妙的姓氏、也因此没少遭到朋友的笑话。

“这次的工作就有劳你的，黄濑君，谢谢你抽空特意赶来。”  
“没事没事，毕竟是工作嘛～我一定会全力以赴的！”  
“…………”

针对新一个季度展开的工作正按照预期的步调循序渐进的进行着，大规模的清仓促销、新货品的调研以及宣传……笠松就职的公司为了迎合暑期的来临而推出了一款新型的运动型男士香水，而一直苦于该选用谁来担任代言模特的组长几乎奔走遍了整个关东地区，也没能找到一位理想的候选人、整个企划也因此被搁置了近一个月的时间。对于还是新人的笠松来说、仍旧处于学习阶段的自己并没有实质性的发言权，可当自己从公司的前辈将企划书的起草稿交给自己时，黄濑的容颜几乎在瞬间便浮上了自己的脑海，然而笠松终究也没有提议、至于为什么这份工作还是会落在黄濑的头上，这真的只是一场天大的巧合。

“其实我以前就经常使用贵公司品牌的东西，像是一些男式的发蜡和啫喱，能够收到这次工作的邀请我真的感到很荣幸。”

嬉皮笑脸的说着只有笠松一人知道的谎言，看着坐在对座沙发上的‘奇迹’、学生与模特的双重身份让黄濑成为了这次企划的最佳人选，而在听说这次邀约的公司是笠松所在的会社之后，几乎毫不犹豫便点头答应的年轻模特甚至都没有询问有关薪酬方面的事：一边手舞足蹈的在自己的面前炫耀、甚至还在镜子面前练习起了拍照时的姿势，得意忘形的兴奋模样让笠松实在懒得搭理，只能以忙碌为由暂时与黄濑保持着一定的距离，同时也暗暗投入了许多的精力，希望能够为这次的企划出一份绵薄之力。

“那我们就抓紧时间吧。我先去确认一下摄影棚那边的情况，笠松你就留下来与黄濑君再次确认下工作的进程吧，反正你们原本就是熟人、解释起来一定比我要轻松自在点。”

就这么擅自将‘保姆’的工作推托给了自己，提着外套起身的前辈微微向眼前的黄濑欠了欠身，随即在黄濑经纪人的陪同下离开了化妆间、香气四溢的狭窄空间内顿时就只剩下自己与黄濑两人。谁都没有开口先说话，谁都没有采取任何的动作；然而光是听着彼此的呼吸、就能猜到对方的心思，只听几声不怀好意的轻笑从背后传来，暗暗叹了口气的笠松换换转过了身，一边蹙着眉头、一边斜着视线打量着迷笑着双眼的‘奇迹’。果不其然，还没等自己来得及开口、这就已经深处双臂的‘情人’立马将自己拥入了怀里，使劲拥着脸颊磨蹭自己的脑袋，就连说话的口气都要比方才高亢了好几分。

“前辈————！好高兴～！终于被我等到这一天啦！前辈你要好好看着我哦！我一定会好好表现的！”  
“是是……赶紧走开，热死了……”

笠松从未质疑过黄濑对待模特这份工作的热情以及责任感，自己也不是第一次在这么近的距离下观察男人在工作时的一举一动。与平日完全不一样的表情，仿佛连脸上的五官都变了形状、在摄影师的指挥之下，不断变换着姿势的黄濑时不时会将余光投向自己所在的方向，就好像在暗示什么似的、微微轻扬的嘴角多了一丝挑衅的意味，使得袖着双臂的笠松撇了撇嘴，一张一合着有些干燥的双唇、命令男人好歹再坚持的久一些。

“黄濑君，可以请你看向这里吗？刚才几张眼神都没有和镜头对上，效果不是很理想、得重新再拍一次。”  
“啊……不好意思，下次我会注意的。”  
“…………笨蛋。”

虽说体育与时尚并非全然毫无关联，然而就笠松本人的情况、当自己还是一名运动选手时几乎很少关心有关时尚的事。自己也会逛街选购合适的衣服，偶尔也会买些时装杂志作为参考；然而当笠松脱下那些款式新颖的外衣、换上轻便的运动服时，无论是心境还是肩头的那份责任感都是截然不同的。记得黄濑也曾说过类似的感慨，说当穿上这些花哨的衣服、感觉自己就像是变了一个人一样，这也是男人为什么会这么喜欢这份工作的理由之一，尽管比起篮球、模特这份兼职在黄濑心中的地位要略微逊色一些，可黄濑从未真的放弃过这份工作，与其说是‘事业’、还不如说是用来调剂心情的一种方式，看到他如此享受这份工作的光景，笠松也发自内心的为这样的黄濑感到高兴。

“……说起来，那家伙的生日就快到了吧。”

几乎每年都会上演的闪念突然在脑海一窜而过，下意识挠了挠下颚的笠松难掩焦虑的皱了皱眉，自己并不是很在意这些纪念人的人、可黄濑对这些专门用来凑热闹的节日特别在意，一逮到机会就会用一些鬼灵精怪的点子试图向自己借机索求什么，有时候是一件小礼物，有时候是一个亲吻或是拥抱、或是逼迫自己对他言听计从，做些笠松想做却又没有勇气去做的事。如果换做是平时、笠松可能会顺道买些小礼物，像是袖口与领带，再加上黄濑也快要出社会、这些社会人必备的小道具无疑是最合适的人选，可黄濑毕竟算是半个新锐模特、对时尚的品味和嗅觉恐怕远比自己来的敏锐，若是挑选了不合适的礼物就只会让自己更加难堪罢了。可要是太循规守矩的话，可能没办法让他满意吧……就在自己绞尽脑汁思考时，摄影工作竟已经接近了尾声；眼看着黄濑用提前准备好的湿毛巾擦拭着金色的短发、一边小跑着向自己的方向跑来，一声声‘笠松前辈’惹来了不少人的目光，也有轻笑、使得挂着‘工作人员’名牌的笠松立马热了脸颊，只能强忍着心头的怒火、低下了通红的脑袋。

“久等啦～前辈你一直站在旁边会不会很无聊啊？他们都在整理照片呢，我们一起去看看吧。”

一边拉扯着自己的手臂，一边大声催促道，就好像唯恐别人不知道两人的‘亲昵’非比寻常似的，频繁的肢体接触让笠松变得越发紧张，却又碍于自己的立场与身份而无法像平时那样对黄濑拳打脚踢，只能一味咬牙隐忍、心里暗暗计划起了对男人的‘复仇计划’。

“这次的主题主要还是想衬托出夏日与爽朗的感觉，不过黄濑君笑起来虽然很开朗、可总给人一种很性感的感觉，还挺特别的。”

听着摄影师在那喋喋不休的为企划的负责人解释道，在旁的笠松目不转睛的凝视着闪烁的屏幕，时不时的按着键盘上的反向键、一边查阅着挑选后剩下的相片。屏幕中央的黄濑是与‘黄濑凉太’同名的男人，灿烂的笑容看似和普通的同龄学生一样，然而这份笑意并没有传上男人的双眸、这多半与摄影师取镜的角度有关，有些倾斜的目光给人居高临下的威严感，与其形容成‘性感’、还不如形容成‘狂妄’，只不过这股略显负面的感觉被他那过于俊俏的五官很快掩盖，思绪很快就会被转移、误认为那一瞬间的不快只是错觉，这就是‘黄濑凉太’的魅力。笠松不知道外人是怎么看待黄濑的，也不明白黄濑在那些支持者们的心中是一种什么样的角色。和蔼可亲？又或是英俊帅气？在笠松的心里，黄濑从两人第一次相遇起就不曾变过，依然会目中无人、对自己尊敬信赖的人则是频频示好；在对待恋爱方面极为容易不安，然而却意外的大胆、那认为‘不言放弃就一定会有回报’的毅力是笠松最终妥协的原因之一，自己喜欢这样的黄濑、也很羡慕，但是笠松不认为自己真的摸清了‘黄濑凉太’的全部，之所以会变成这样半吊子的尴尬状态多半得归咎于笠松自己。

“前辈你看了那么久最喜欢那一张啊？我觉得这张不错呢，打光的方式还挺特别的。”

见笠松久久都没有发表意见，耐不住性子的‘奇迹’轻轻推开了自己的右手、擅自切换起了照片。直到现在黄濑都急着想要在笠松面前彰显自己的优点，篮球是其一、模特恐怕就是其二；单纯的认为只要能够让对方看到自己的优点就能让笠松更喜欢他一点，看着男人性急的模样，强忍着笑意的笠松故作诚恳的点了点头，一声声敷衍的‘挺好’让一旁的‘奇迹’闷闷不乐的嘟了嘟嘴，低声抗议道。

“前辈……你怎么那么敷衍啊。这次的工作我可是拼尽全力了呢，怎么都不多夸我两句……”  
“你以为你还是小孩子啊。况且工作就是工作，你又不是为了让我夸你才那么拼命的，都出道那么多年了、稍微拿出点‘职人’的精神啊。”  
“好痛、！”

使劲用手指弹了一记男人的额头，还没等笠松来得及收回右手、愤愤的鼓起了嘴的年轻模特就已经细声抗议了起来。为了不引起他人的注意，两人就这么鬼鬼祟祟的蹲坐在屏幕前；利用桌子遮挡住了扭打在一起的身体，险些撞翻了身后的椅子、好在刺耳的声响没有引起周围人的注意。趁自己不备之时将脑袋埋进了自己的肩窝，发蜡的香味不断从发梢传来，陌生的气味使得笠松下意识的吸了吸鼻子，就在笠松试图推开男人的脑袋时，稍稍收拢了臂膀的‘奇迹’死死抓上了自己的胳臂，粗重的呼吸不同于往常、显得很是疲惫，就连嗓音也在不自觉中变得沙哑起来。

“当然得拼命了啊……这可是继高中毕业以后和前辈第一次‘合作’，当我从经纪公司那接到通知的时候真的超高兴的，所以比平时还要更加用心。”  
“…………”

略显低落的男音里尽是失落的意味，听趴在自己肩上的年下‘恋人’如是抱怨道，一时也不忍心再泼对方冷水的笠松望了望四周，见所有人都围绕着工作的进程大声议论、抬手摸了摸男人碎发的笠松轻轻拍了拍黄濑的脑袋，接着用手轻轻拉了拉柔软的耳廓，就好像对方赶紧把脑袋抬起来似的、却没有得到任何的回应。这不是黄濑第一次闹脾气，雷同的情景几乎每天都在发生；然而男人越是生气、就越是粘着自己不放，直到笠松渐渐流露让步或是妥协的意思为止，偏偏男人那另有目的的肢体接触对自己异常的奏效。

“……你生日有什么想要的么。”

笠松不是那种擅长说甜言蜜语的人，就算出了社会、也渐渐学会了使用社交辞令，可自己仍旧抓不到说好话的诀窍，有不少人抱怨自己那过于认真严谨的个性，也有不少人夸赞自己的坦然与真诚。见自己忽然如是询问道，猛地抬起了头来的‘奇迹’怔怔的眨了眨眼，欲言又止的模样让笠松忍不住哑然失笑，随即拍了拍男人那饱满的额头，使劲推开了写满了惊喜的俊俏脸蛋，继续开口说道。

“不过我薪水都要月底才发，可能买不了太贵的东西，请你吃顿饭之类的倒是没问题……”  
“我才不要那么俗气的东西呢！前辈你也太没新意啦，这么重要的日子怎么能靠吃顿饭就打发啊。”

意料之中的反应让笠松在心中暗暗失笑，一声声‘听你的’让拥搂着自己的年轻模特傻笑了起来，像个孩子似的、轻轻摇晃起了自己的身体。其实我想要的东西很简单，只是想和前辈在一起，在哪里、又做些什么都无所谓；说完，用余光望了望四周的‘奇迹’重新将脸蛋埋进了自己的肩窝，笠松可以很清楚的感受到男人正隔着衬衣亲吻着自己的肩头，莫名的举动就和平时一样‘可爱’、可一想到那是为了攻陷自己而故意做出的行为，笠松就会无意识的竖起戒心，也让心头的那份怜爱冷却了几分。

“像是两人一起缩在被窝里、一起看电影、然后抱在一起等待天明……”  
“你不就只是想让我留在家陪你么，直接说不就好了。”

一言戳穿了对方的用意，原本那好不容易暧昧起来的气氛顿时化为了泡影；见黄濑又一次愤愤的鼓起了嘴、忍不住笑出了声的笠松下意识的捂上了肚子，随即清了清嗓子，一边伸手推开了男人的整个身体，一边从原地站起了身。在离开之前，笠松顺手关上了面前的屏幕，就在自己忙着整理有些凌乱的西装时，呆愣在一旁的‘奇迹’再次将指尖缠绕上了自己的臂弯，轻柔的力道与方才的霸道截然不同、小心翼翼的模样让笠松想起了昆虫的触角，让笠松很快就起了坏心。我知道前辈平时工作很忙嘛……今年的生日是在礼拜四、我也不想给前辈添麻烦，所以想只要过得普通点就好；不知真假的‘肺腑之言’让笠松半信半疑的挑了挑眉，而见自己并没有得到信任、立马慌了手脚的黄濑立马加重了手上的力道，就连嗓音都变得高亢了起来、惊慌失措的态度终于让笠松按捺不住、轻笑了起来。

“真的啊！我是真的有在为前辈考虑！再加上这次的企划……前辈你明天又要开始加班了吧？都不知道能不能一起过呢……”  
“是啊，按照这个进度应该是得加班了，课长对这次的企划也挺重视的。”

还没等自己把话说完、就已经按捺不住的黄濑立马着急了起来，不断在旁追问自己所说的话是真是假，丝毫没了刚才在摄影时的英气，然而这才是自己所认识的‘黄濑凉太’。面对镜头英气四溢的帅气模特也好，在大学的交际圈中如鱼得水的名人也罢，黄濑在笠松的心里是什么样的一个存在呢？是后辈、是恋人、也是比任何人都渴望自己能够留在他身边的人。与其说自己是因为对‘黄濑凉太’的在意而慢慢变了感情，还不如说是因为黄濑需要自己笠松才会留下。直到笠松意识到自己对男人的‘喜欢’实质上是贪恋对方对自己的那份感情，这段早已分不清主次的恋爱究竟会延伸向何方，笠松不知道、也不再像曾经那样胡思乱想，自己只希望能够在有限的时间内将一切能给的东西全都交托给黄濑，包裹自己那笨拙的温柔、刻意的关心、对男人的关切与期待，并由衷的希望他能过的幸福。

然而黄濑却说，若不是两个人一起努力、这所有的一切永远都不会成立。

“工作方面我会试着调节下，虽然没办法保证、不过一旦有了消息我会第一个通知你。”

背着人群的目光，替忧心忡忡的‘奇迹’扶正了有些歪斜的领口，而就在对方心不在焉之际、强行拉过衣领的笠松将有些干燥的双唇贴上了男人的下颚，那仅仅只持续了0.5秒的肢体接触让心脏像是失控了般狂跳着，而相同的变化不止在自己的体内上演，就连一向游刃有余的黄濑都在霎时面红耳赤，一边竭力调整着乱了套的呼吸、一边不断吞咽着唾沫，惊慌失措的模样反而让笠松感到更加羞耻，立马松开了抓着衣领的右手，却没有避开男人的视线。因为我也是一样，因为是高中毕业后的‘第一次’、所以这次的企划无论如何也想做到最好。音落、清了清嗓子的笠松背过身朝着人群的方向走去，可就在自己迈出脚步的那一瞬间、被拉扯的身体撞上了黄濑那结识的胸膛，仅仅是眨眼的功夫、男人就像是‘报复’似的将柔软的唇瓣贴上了自己的脸颊，温热的触感却短暂而变得格外的明晰，仿佛一道磨灭不去的印记，因为心跳的再次加快而像是灼烧一般隐隐刺痛着。

“说好咯？只要‘我们’一起努力的话一定没问题的，这次的企划一定是你们公司有史以来最棒的企划，前辈一定要加油啊！”  
“啊啊，那是当然。”


	11. 2016-4-15

究竟从什么时节点开始、才算是真正喜欢上了一个人呢？

一边低头看着手中的存折，一边无法自制的在脑海中胡思乱想道；新的生活、新的变化，新的期待、新的陪伴……持续了三年的单恋经过一番周折总算修成了正果，转眼之间、黄濑竟也不得不面临走上社会的压力，寻找着名为‘未来’的出路，然而比起一个人暗自烦恼，真正让自己犹豫不决的、尽是有关笠松的事。

“算上高中存下来的零花钱大概有一百多万……唔……应该足够了吧。”

生怕因为晃神而看错了什么，用手指来回在存折本上点画的‘奇迹’不厌其烦的数着显示在余额上的数字，说大不大、说小不小的金额让黄濑稍许悬下了心头的巨石，但若是想要实现自己心目中的‘理想’，这点数目的金钱根本不足够背负起两个人的未来，现实与梦想的差距让蹲守在橱柜前的黄濑忍不住暗暗叹了口气，悄悄的收起了单薄的本子、将存折放回了抽屉的最深处。仅剩一个学期的校园生活很快就要落下帷幕，这一刻黄濑等了太久太久、也默默的做了许多准备；当大家都还以‘学生’自居的时候，两年的差距并不会给人带来太大的危机感，无非就是分开的时间久了一点、无法见面的时间多了一些，可自从笠松脱下了休闲的便服、换上了西装，一如既往的忙碌却多了些许义务和责任，每当看到笠松一脸疲倦的昏睡在沙发上，自己唯一能做的就只有一言不发的守候在男人的身旁，即使只是轻轻的触碰也都得小心翼翼，生怕惊醒在睡梦中酣睡的‘情人’，明明近在咫尺、一同在心中躁动的无奈与怜爱却让黄濑陷入了左右为难。

“但是光是搬一次家就得花上好多钱了……呃啊啊啊啊……！早知道虎这样、当初就不乱买那么多东西了！唔……”

什么时候才算是爱上一个人呢？

当你无时无刻不想着他的好、那就是爱上了。偶尔从女生的嘴里听到的闲聊莫名的引起了黄濑的注意，自己倒也不是没有想过类似的问题，只不过当时的黄濑已经沉底沦陷在了两情相悦的喜悦之中、甚至忘记了单恋时的那份胆怯与苦涩，以及那些卑微的挣扎。喜欢上一个人真的非常简单，真正让人痛彻心扉的、是在那之后的事了；听着不断从身后传来的闲言细语，独自一人坐在圆桌前的黄濑不禁在心中暗暗自嘲起来。一个人就算将另一个人在心中思念到肠穿肚烂、就算将对方的名字刻在天涯海角，也无法为彼此带来任何实际的慰藉，也无法让永无止境的贪欲得到满足。所谓的‘喜欢’就是这么的强烈：不是他就不行，不将他牢牢拴在自己的身边就不行，就算知道这样的感情是错误的、可就是无法停止，毕竟人在不安的时候、第一个想到的永远都是如何安慰惊慌失措的自己。

（咦……这不是黄濑吗？好巧啊，没有想到竟然在这种地方遇见你，是来吃饭的吗？）

与笠松同龄的三位前辈都已经踏上了社会，时间也在转瞬之间过去了两年；笠松与森山一样在知名企业工作，可谓是彻头彻尾的上班族，而小堀则是选择继续留在学校里进修、整日在论文的海洋里‘遨游’，并且在一年前成功晋升为助教，虽然辛苦、但对于热爱天文学的小堀而言，这世上恐怕没有比这更幸福的事了吧。意料之外的偶遇让黄濑又惊又喜，几句寒暄过后、久违的两人位就这么坐在桌前、你一句我一句的闲聊了起来。聊的说的无非就那么几件事：最近的近况，恋情的进展；以及无法当面对恋人诉说的抱怨，和藏掖在心底的那些不安。

（虽然和森山前辈倒是经常碰面，但是我真的好久没有见到小堀前辈了呢。前辈你最近是不是胖了啊？脸色也比上次见面时要好很多，精神很不错呢。）

与和男人正在交往的森山不同，小堀是个比较容易害羞、又内敛的人。不怎么喜欢提起自己的私事，但也不会故弄玄虚的隐瞒什么；听自己如是笑着说道，随口搪塞了几句的小堀笑得十分腼腆，丝毫没有身为前辈该有的架子、就连说话的谈吐都满是客套与谦卑的意味。

（也就最近而已。刚把论文交了最近能够轻松一点，前阵子忙的几乎没怎么好好睡过觉，还被森山狠狠教训了一顿呢。）

（唔哇……你们真的住在一起了啊……小堀前辈你没有被森山前辈欺负吧？感觉他很会使唤人，像是家务之类的、该不会全都是由你一手来包办的吧？）

森山与小堀之间的‘恋情’，黄濑知道的并不是太多，只知道小堀和自己一样、单恋了森山整整五年，可唯一不同的是在这个五年里小堀并没有像自己那样争取什么，而是放弃了所有的期待、就好像一个局外人一样，默默的瞭望着为女人醉生梦死的森山。我永远不会去追赶你，但会默默的走到你的身边、装成偶遇的样子；如果你不邀请我、不愿意与我同行，那我便改道去往别的地方，在黄濑的看来，小堀的‘恋爱’大概便是这样的感觉，就和他本人的个性一样、是那么的不起眼，却又是那么的温暖。

（哪里。其实森山并不像大部分人想的那样，他是个很体贴的人。老实说在我昼夜颠倒的那段时间里大部分家务活都是他操办的，如果没有森山在的话我也不能像今天这样精神焕发、这都是森山的功劳。）

情人眼里出西施的蠢话黄濑也说过不少，就好比自己无法体会森山的好一样、对那些不知自己是如何走来的人永远都不可能理解自己为何对笠松如此执着的理由，所以当小堀用着这样那样的理由为森山开脱时、黄濑并没有插嘴或是制止，而是秉着全部的耐性将男人的话听到了最后。说起来可能有些惭愧、原本我一直认为自己在森山身边这么久应该很了解他才对，但事实并不是我想的这样。有很多事、很多细节还有很多心思是最近才发现的，可能是各自的生活有了重叠的缘故，缺点也好、不为人知的优点也罢，在抬头不见低头见的日子里，就算想要隐瞒、也都是不可能的。一边回忆着、一边笑着感慨道的小堀显得有些无奈，然而那有些疲倦的笑容却洋溢着黄濑从未见过的幸福，这也是自己第一次看到如此直率又坦率的小堀，就好像停留在那一瞬间的‘小堀浩志’才是真实的一样，让黄濑感到既羡慕、又无法自制的焦虑起来。

（所以我还是非常庆幸自己当初做了这个决定，就是不知道森山他怎么想……）

（‘同居’啊……真好，我是不是也该开始着手做点准备了呢……）

在与笠松确定了恋爱关系之后，黄濑最先做的便是搬家、搬到了笠松租借的公寓附近，可那也只不过是为了避开记者和狗仔队而故意设下的幌子而已，空荡荡的房子里就只有一张用来睡觉的床和基本的洗漱工具，连一件像样的家具都没有、而黄濑也不需要这些。不顾笠松的驱赶、任性的霸占了男人的被窝；借着‘帮忙布置’的美名，在只有三十平米大的单身公寓里放满了自己的私物；比起自己花钱租借的公寓、笠松的家才是黄濑真正的‘归属’，但两人彼此在被窝中拥抱缠绵的日子称不上是同居，就算自己会帮忙打扫、就算笠松没有抗拒自己的进驻，但这样的生活不叫做‘同居’。两人只是因为各种机缘巧合住在了一起，仅仅是住在一起罢了、除此之外，什么也都不是。

“如果要两个人一起住的话，得换一个大点的公寓，至少也要2DK吧。”

任由整个身子深陷在柔软的懒人沙发里，一边自言自语般的嘀咕道，一边迎着灯光、翻阅着单薄的杂志；各式各样的中介广告叫人眼花缭乱，其中有着精装奢侈的高级豪宅，也有着特意迎合学生的需求而设计的简陋公寓。但在黄濑眼里，无论是破旧的房子也好、又或是奢华的洋房也罢，没有笠松在的地方就只是个空壳：冰冷，阴沉，甚至没有留守的意义。自己的‘理想’说简单可以很简单、说复杂也可以很复杂：只要有前辈在就好。只要有前辈在、哪怕是漏水的瓦房、又或是阴气沉沉的房屋，黄濑也都毫不介意，但若是缺少了笠松、一切也都没有意义。

“要不去问问小堀前辈好了，说不定他们会有推荐，实在不行和经纪公司那边商量多接点活好了……”

“我回来了……”

“！”

就在自己像是自娱自乐一般异想天开之时，门锁转动的声响迫使黄濑立刻竖起了耳朵、连滚带爬的从沙发上做起了身子，顺势将手上的杂志一股脑儿的塞进了坐垫的底下。自从踏上社会之后、笠松每天都持续着早出晚归的生活；早上需要跟着上司会见各式各样的客户，晚上还需要参加各种各样的应酬和活动。笠松的综合能力非常优秀，强烈的责任心与使命感让他在同届入职的同行之间脱引而出，因此很受上司的重用、在短短两年内就开始带领自己的团队，似曾相识的光景总是让黄濑联想到在海常的生活。有些嫉妒、又非常的自豪；眼看着醉醺醺的‘情人’摇摇晃晃的走进了玄关，一声‘欢迎回来’使得男人慢慢抬起了脑袋，微红的脸颊使得那张有些稚气的脸颊显得柔和了几分，泛红的双眼却让他看起来有些憔悴。

“前辈你今天又喝酒了啊？聚会？还是应酬？”

“送别会。一位同事因为结婚了所以要励志，所以为她举办了欢送会，实在是没法推托。”

说着，深吸了一口气的笠松就这么将手中的公文包丢在了脚边，从说话时的语气来看、男人的神志似乎还很清醒，然而踉跄的步伐还是将醉意暴露的一览无遗，狼狈的糗态让黄濑暗暗苦笑的同时、急急忙忙的伸出了胳臂，搀扶上了对方的身体。见状，稍许停顿了一会儿的笠松慢慢仰起了脑袋，低声咕哝了一句‘多谢’、慢慢将沉甸甸的脑袋枕靠在了自己的肩上。

“前辈……？怎么了？不舒服吗？”

“喝太多啤酒了。倒也没有喝醉……就是感觉胃不是很舒服。你先扶我去沙发上，等我喘过来后再一起去洗澡。”

笠松的酒量不好不坏，酒品也算是收敛、但是会一反平日拘谨严肃的常态，变得非常大胆，甚至会不惜放下好强的自尊、主动向黄濑委身求欢。黄濑当然不讨厌这样的笠松，也觉得这样的男人非常惹人怜爱；可随着应酬的增加、黄濑开始担心笠松是否在自己以外的人面前暴露着这样的糗态，越想就越是窝火、然而自己又做不了什么，毕竟这也是‘工作’的一部分。在笠松的再三要求下，苦笑着点了点头的黄濑就这么咬着牙关、好像赌气似的将男人那结实的身体从原地抱了起来，失衡的重心让脚下的每一步都显得非常艰难，但黄濑还是忍了过去、就这么一摇一摆的来到了沙发的跟前，双臂紧紧环拥着笠松的身体、‘噗通’一声、一起重重的摔进了柔软的沙发内。

“总算‘着陆’啦～前辈口渴吗？要不要我帮你倒点热水？”

任由微醺的男人死死的将胳膊缠绕着自己的脖颈，交叠在一起的胸膛比平时还要来的沉重一些；几乎将身体的所有重心都倾压在了自己的身上，僵硬的身体远远不及女人那般柔软、骨头的碰撞有时还会带来疼痛的感觉，然而黄濑却觉得欣喜若狂、攀附在背脊上的双手依依不舍的顺着脊梁来回游走，整个鼻腔都是属于笠松的气味、光是这样，就让自己热了眼眶。明明不愿轻易松手，但出于好心、黄濑毫不犹豫的向对方献起了殷勤；然而笠松的反应却出乎了自己的意料，只见始终低着脑袋的‘恋人’毫不犹豫的摇了摇脑袋，缠绕在脖颈的双臂忽然猛地收紧，一句‘不用了’让黄濑几乎下意识的屏住了呼吸，唯独心跳狂乱不止、好像失控一般，不断撞击着隐隐生疼的胸膛。

“暂时先保持这样，别乱走，哪里也不许去……”

“……前辈你在胡说什么呢，我好不容易才抓到你、又怎么可能会轻易松手呢。……”

黄濑时常都在想，觉得自己正处在一种美好又空虚的心境里，不论笠松如何亲切的对待自己、又对自己用尽了多少的温柔，自己也都非常自然的承受着，觉得发生在两人身上的点点滴滴都是及其应当的。就好像所有的一切都融合在了一起、原本混沌的头脑忽然变为了一泓清水，化为无法言喻的情感，滴滴答答的流了出来，什么都没有留下，就只有尝不尽的甜蜜与愉快。嗅着从发梢上传来的烟味，刺鼻、陌生、让黄濑嫉妒，又让自己感到无比怜爱；在遇见笠松之前黄濑从未产生过如此窝囊的念头，妄想着自己要是早出生两年该有多好、然而现实是多么叫人无奈。环抱着身体的双手越箍越紧，仿佛时间在这一瞬间永远停滞了一样；而就在黄濑情不自禁的低下脑袋、如同蜻蜓点水一般轻吻上了男人的额头之时，一声‘前辈’让对方迷迷糊糊的睁开了殷红的双眼，彼此凝望的视线中就只有柔情与疼爱。

“前辈……我们一起住、好不好？”

乘人之危无疑是一种卑鄙的做法，可黄濑管不了那么多，如果不这么做、自己又要在等待和斟酌中浪费多少年呢？到了那时、笠松的心又要倾倒向哪里了呢？敌不过忙碌的工作、敌不过年龄相仿的朋友；就算头顶恋人的头衔，可黄濑在笠松的生命究竟扮演着什么样的角色？男人又将自己摆放在什么样的位置？黄濑不敢想太多、也不敢问太多，单恋的后遗症仍然存在于心底，像极了化不开的郁结、不断助涨着对笠松的那份贪恋。啊……？你说什么呢，你不是已经住过来了吗？事到如今还说这些干嘛……果然、对恋爱依旧这么迟钝的笠松显然没有明白自己的意思，而闻言的黄濑并没有表现的非常急躁，反而耐心的抚摸上了对方那滚烫的脸颊，时不时搔弄着男人那柔软又温热的耳背。

“不是的，我不是这个意思。我想和前辈‘生活’在一起、就像小堀前辈他们那样。前辈累的时候我会帮忙分担你的生活，而我寂寞的时候前辈也会留下来陪我……只要这样就好了，不可以吗？”

“………………”

喜欢一个人很痛苦，被人喜欢的感觉也很痛苦；而喜欢一个人的同时又被人喜欢着就更是煎熬，这听起来很荒谬、却是黄濑内心深处最真实的感受。明明心里很高兴、高兴得想要大叫，但是心口就好像绞痛一般隐隐抽搐着，仿佛一眨眼、眼泪就会掉下来一样，黄濑不知道到底该用什么样的词汇来形容这种感觉，只希望此时此刻被自己紧拥在怀中的男人并非是人鱼化成的泡沫，只希望停滞的时间能够再久一些。

“……要是被你的那群粉丝知道的话，恐怕又要上头版头条了吧。”

沙哑的嗓音隐隐流露着些许笑意，尽管看不到笠松脸上的表情、可黄濑已经能够非常确信，确信所谓的‘理想’并不像自己原先所想的那般望尘莫及，其实它早就已经来到了彼此的跟前，等待有人去发现。

“到时候你可就真的无处可逃了。如果你不介意的话……我倒是愿意当你的共犯。”

“嘻嘻～怎么能叫‘共犯’呢？前辈你应该是‘罪魁祸首’才对啊。”

希望睡前可以请问你，希望睡时可以抱着你；

希望醒来可以看见你，希望如此平凡又美好的生活可以一直这样持续下去，直到永远、永远……心甘情愿的消耗着彼此的岁岁月月。

“我喜欢你哦……笠松前辈。”

“……喔。”


	12. 2018黄濑生日贺文

“下周日，你这边时间能空的出来么？”  
“……？”

咀嚼着柔软且略带辛辣的牛肉，肉片在铁盘与炭火的烘烤下飘出阵阵诱人的香味；时别近三个月的小聚让正式踏入社会的笠松总算找回了些许学生时代的感觉，当一手握着啤酒杯的森山一边半挑着眉毛、一边向自己发问道时，唐突的试探让笠松几乎本能的皱了皱眉，一声不以为然的‘干嘛’令对座的挚友沉沉的长叹了口气，随即便放下了酒杯，话语中满是苛责的意味。

“我说啊……你这人得继续这么迟钝多久啊？下周一不是黄濑那小子的生日么？你们两好歹交往都一年多了，这种小事总该记得吧？”  
“当、当然记得了！生日而已，又不是什么大不了的事……用得着这么兴师动众么……”

笠松并不是一个自恃清高又傲慢自大的人，但自己也并不是从未有过自卑的事情；对篮球、对工作、以及为人处世的责任感，笠松自认为在同龄人之中自己称得上是一个有担当、又有能耐的人，但在面对‘恋爱’的时候，自己就好像刚开始学习如何驾车的‘初学者’一样，小心翼翼的摸索着背后的‘窍门’的同时、又因为害怕受伤而战战兢兢的。老实说笠松并不喜欢这样的感觉、更不喜欢这样的自己，就好像懦弱又经受不起任何风吹草动的胆小鬼一样，而这恰恰便是眼下自己正在经历的‘生活’。

“啊、前辈，这么快就回来了呀。和森山前面聊的还开心吗？”

在推开公寓的大门之前，笠松深吸了好几口气、又低头嗅了嗅自己的衣领。西装与皮肤上沾满了烤肉的油烟味，就连嘴里都满是啤酒特味道、邋遢的模样让笠松莫名的感到有些紧张，而从门缝传来的脚步声更是令自己的心脏狂乱不已，就像是某种危险的信号一样、驱使着笠松匆匆忙忙的从口袋中取出了钥匙，急冲冲的打开了房门，而黄濑的那声‘前辈’更是令自己的心口一紧，甚至连一声像样的寒暄都没有，就这么随口敷衍了几句、慌慌张张的将脚下的皮鞋脱了下来。

“就那样吧。毕竟好久没见了，聊的也都是些工作上的事，人倒是没怎么变。”  
“也是，毕竟是森山前辈嘛。从某种意义上来说他可以算是我们所有人之中‘原则性’最强的了，比如说他爱捉弄人的地方。……”

明明是和往常一样随性又自然的对着话、可心脏却像是不受控制了一般在胸膛深处阵阵躁动着。是因为心虚吗？当男人那明朗的笑容映入眼帘的刹那、忽然感到耳根一阵燥热的笠松下意识的回避了对方的目光；露骨的态度自然没能逃过黄濑的眼睛，除了模仿的天赋之外、‘察言观色’似乎是男人从出生的那天就知道如何去做的事。然而黄濑并没有说些什么；他眨了眨那双金米色的眼眸，就这么看着始终耷拉着脑袋的自己擦身而过。黄濑的这种‘体贴’非但没有让笠松感到轻松、反倒让紧绷的神经变得更加敏感，直到自己走进脱下满是油烟味的上衣，灰头土脸的走进浴室，这才长吁了一口气的笠松打开了龙头，冰凉的水冲刷走了些许疲惫，却在无意之中放大了感官、森山在餐桌上的那席话语再次在脑海深处响起，迫使笠松下意识深吸了一口气，责备起了自己的愚钝。

（你是觉得无所谓，可对黄濑来说并不是这样吧？万一他期盼这天很久了呢？）

无论是同学、朋友、又或是职场上的同时，即便笠松在样貌上并不算特别的突出，但因为自己那雷厉风行的行事风格博得了他人的信赖，所有人都放心将重任委托给自己，而笠松也一定不会让信赖自己的人感到失望，可这并不是‘体恤’或是‘为人着想’的表现。至少在黄濑的面前，笠松的确很少设身处地的思考过有关男人的事，笠松只知道自己对黄濑是有责任的：恋人的责任，前辈的责任，很多、很多……用着自己的方法尽可能的满足对方对自己的期待，却从未想过这样的方式是否是对方想要的。就像是一种治不好的病，一种可怕又令人无奈的疾病，折磨的并非是笠松自己、而是总是将‘喜欢你’挂在嘴上的黄濑。

（可是那家伙从来没和我提起过这事啊，况且他的工作比我还要忙……我们已经将近两周没有见过面了，天晓得他有没有时间，我们又何必在这头脑发热……）

不饶人的话语怎么听都像是在推卸责任；见自己如是嘟囔着反驳道，不禁苦笑连连的森山从口袋中取出了烟盒，一声‘黄濑还真是可怜’让笠松顿时哑口无言。笠松不认为自己做错了什么，可‘不足’一定是有的，自己也明白森山为何要在这种时候提起这事、又是为什么会提点自己。自己的‘迟钝’曾经狠狠地伤害了黄濑、让他遍体鳞伤，换谁都不忍心看到男人再经历同样的事；这恐怕就是前辈对后辈的‘爱’吧。说道这、长吐了一口白烟的森山苦笑着耸了耸肩，比起强词夺理的自己，或许此时此刻的森山更懂得如何去体恤一个人的心情，猛然意识到了这点的笠松除了愧疚之外、从心底深处腾升而起的不甘更令自己感到无地自容。

（不管怎么说，先表明态度总是没错的。虽然那家伙很任性，但唯独从你身上他想要的并不多。不是不要，而是不敢……所以你就主动多给他一点吧，再怎么说你们也都是在交往啊，对吧？）  
（……我会好好考虑的。）

期待的越多，失望带来的痛楚就越是煎熬；这是一种无法靠坚强来消化的情绪。它会使人在刹那间懦弱、刹那间开始多疑，比起对自己的信心缺失、对他人的失信往往要来得更加折磨。推开被湿气濡湿的房门，空落落的客厅里就只有黄濑一个人排队坐在电视机前；他的脸上并没有太多的表情，虽然双眸注视着电视屏幕、却看不见往日的神采。直到笠松迈着有些拖沓的步伐、从地上的懒人沙发旁经过，这才抬起头的黄濑怔怔的眨了眨眼睛，牵强的笑容让笠松感到舌根一阵苦涩，从而下意识吞了口唾沫、心慌的感觉再次让自己几乎本能的回避了男人的目光。

“洗好了吗？回来的时候我买了半个西瓜，前辈要吃吗？”  
“……不了，晚上吃的有点多，胃不是很舒服。……先回房休息了。”  
“…………”

为什么自己非得要用这么笨拙的方式来面对他呢？

黄濑向自己投来的视线第一次让笠松感到那么的刺人，这种咄咄逼人的感觉直到自己关上卧室的房门也都没有完全消失。男人显然是受伤了；无论是强颜欢笑的表情也好，又或是他最终的沉默也罢，自己有一次伤到黄濑了。明明只是因为自己的心虚而回避了他、敷衍了他，男人就露出像是被抛弃了的表情，使得心头的负罪感变得越来越重、重得让笠松感到透不过气，只能像是自暴自弃的孩子一样趴在松软的枕头上，无助的闭着双眼，默默责备着自己的愚笨。

“……笠松前辈，我们聊一聊，好吗？”

就在笠松进行着对自己的‘拷问’时，不知在何时走进房内的黄濑悄悄的来到了自己的身旁；粗糙的大手轻抚上了自己拿微微弓起的背脊，而当男人弯腰在自己的耳畔低语时，猛地绷紧了身体的笠松吁了口气。自己没有勇气注视黄濑；不是因为自己没能顾虑男人的感受、自以为是的忽略了生日的事，而是为一而再再而三伤害对方的自己感到厌烦，同时也害怕黄濑对这样的自己感到失望、逐渐感到厌倦。

“是工作上遇到什么问题了吗？还是说森山前辈他说了什么？前辈愿意和我说说嘛？虽然我不一定能帮你分担什么……可至少可以当前辈的倾诉对象啊，呐？”  
“……你，下周日有没有时间？”

斟酌了很久、最终还是鼓起了勇气，吞吞吐吐的开了口。然而本该是一句轻描淡写就能传达给对方的话语，却因为气氛的关系而显得有些唐突。见黄濑有些困惑的歪了歪脑袋，默默在心中咋了咋舌的笠松再次重申了一边，这才回过神的黄濑就好像嘟囔似的回答了一句‘双休日都有安排’，意料之中的答案难免让笠松感到有些失落，可同时也松了一口气，身体也随之舒展了几分。

“下周日有什么事吗？虽然空出一整天不太可行，可如果是半天的话我可以努力争取看看……”  
“不用了，毕竟是工作、不能轻易推脱。大不了就在你生日当天抽个几小时凑合着过吧，只要你不介意的话。”  
“啊……说起来，好像的确没剩下多少天了呢。”

原来前辈还记得我的生日啊，我好高兴。

当最熟悉的笑容再度在自己的眼前绽开的时候，喜悦与内疚交融混织在了一起，驱使着笠松伸出了双手、捧上了对方的脸蛋，这份由怜爱所产生的冲动是那么的甜美且苦涩，在心池中荡漾着，化为阵阵涟漪、一点点扩散至了全身。并不是这样……要不是森山提醒我，我可能也会忘记吧；想了很久，最终笠松还是决定将自己最不堪的一边坦诚在黄濑的面前。自己的迟钝也好，粗心也罢，这就是‘笠松幸男’——一个正与男人谈着恋爱、却不知该如何去爱对方的普通人。闻言，轻轻笑了一声的‘恋人’并没有苛责这样的自己，恰恰相反、当男人抬手将掌心覆上自己的手背时，亲吻如同雨滴般落在了自己的额头；正如森山所说的、黄濑很任性，有时就和孩子一样，可唯独在自己的面前、他要的却很少。只是一份思念，只是一次自责；就算如此我也还是很高兴，至少像前辈这么要强的人、竟然会为了我而责备自己，没有什么比这更值得我怜惜的了。音落，双唇的交叠带来的是眼眶发热的感觉，心口已经蔓延着隐隐的痛楚，然而喜悦却如同热浪一般吞没了所有的思绪、拉扯着自己全部的意识，一点一点的沉沦、一点一点的下陷。

“况且我要的很简单，只想让前辈在生日那天对我温柔一点就好了。就只有我们两个人……好不好？”  
“……喔……”


	13. 2019-4-27

“骗人！那是‘黄濑凉太’吧？真的是真人？”  
“…………”

在六本木有些奢侈且纸醉金迷的霓虹灯的映照下，模糊又飘忽不定的身影引起了周遭人群的小声议论，诧异与好奇的惊呼伴随着一阵又一阵的交头接耳朝着笠松所在的方向传来，从而迫使自己循声抬起了脑袋、朝着不远处的十字路口眺望而去，只见一个再熟悉不过的高挑身影从某个灯火通明的大楼中走了出来，男人戴着深色的墨镜与灰色的口罩，却仿佛为了刻意吸引镜头似的露出了那头金色的短发，深蓝色的大衣是他最近所代言的品牌的最新款式，就好像是为他一人量身定做的一样、也是笠松最喜欢的一件外衣。

“啊！要走远了！赶紧用手机拍下来，快点快点！”  
“…………”

短暂的校园生活在眨眼间过去，待到笠松回过神、自己竟已经换上了拘谨的西装，每天随着人流迈着仓促的步伐，在高耸的水泥丛林之间飞快的穿梭着。自己并不讨厌大都市的生活；在这飞快又变幻莫测的生活节奏里，笠松依旧保持着良好的生活习惯：会频繁的与朋友见面，也会通过定期的运动来抒发压力，更重要的、是每每当自己拖着疲倦的身体回到家中，黄濑都会顶着满是期待的笑脸迎接自己，宽阔的胸膛和温暖的拥抱就像是一层温柔的啫喱，为自己带走了所有的负面的情绪的同时、也让习惯了寂寞的心绪再次变得贪婪起来，变得越来越饥渴、越来越激烈。

当然，身为当事人的黄濑并不知道自己这些狼狈又懦弱的小心思。  
在男人的眼里，自己仍旧是那个顽固又不坦率的‘恋人’、是笨拙又总爱摆架子的‘前辈’。

在模特圈内早已是‘香饽饽’的黄濑在昨天成功发行了他正式出道以来的的第三本个人写真集。被业内知名摄影师一眼相中、先后又与国际知名的服装品牌联手合作；常年在东京、米兰与纽约之间飞行的黄濑几乎没有太多的时间和笠松碰面，尽管男人会配合自己的工作周期协调工作安排、但迫于经纪公司给他的压力，光是模特的工作就已经自顾不暇的黄濑还不得不兼顾演员事业的发展，留给两人的空间早已不像最初那般充裕，一度曾让固执的笠松心生了动摇。

（诶？前辈前面在六本木看见我了？那为什么不和我打招呼啊，早知道你也在的话我就不和公司的人回酒店、直接跟着前辈一起回家了。）

坐在计程车的后座，一边听着不断从电话里传来的埋怨、一边看着窗外呼啸而过的街景；面对黄濑的指责，忽然感到舌根一阵苦涩的笠松忍不住在心底暗暗苦笑了一声，一句‘那样的场合我怎么出的了声’，随即难掩落寞的低下了脑袋，视线落在了自己的双膝之间。

“在场的不光只有你一个人啊，还有其他工作人员和你的经纪人。要是这时候叫住你的话非但很尴尬、说不定还会引起不必要的误解。你都出道这么多年了，连这点常识都没有吗？”  
（有什么关系嘛，前辈是特别的！我们都已经一个多月没见了，难道前辈你都不想见我吗？就只有我整天想着该如何早点回到你身边吗？）

想，当然想。笠松很想这么直截了当的回答，然而话到了嘴边却还是被自己活生生的咽了回去。自己早就不是可以任意妄为的孩子了：每当笠松在杂志、电视、以及百货商店的橱窗柜里看到男人的身影时，熟悉又陌生的表情总是会让笠松不由自主的停下脚步，也让自己再次清楚的认识到自己与黄濑身处在两个截然不同的世界的事实。

（明明我们已经交往这么久了，为什么前辈还是那么遥远呢……）

相同的问题也存在于笠松的心中，而自己也一直都在寻找这些问题的答案。镜头中的黄濑是那么的让人感到遥不可及，即便自己试图用手去触碰照片上的男人，发自不安的举动除了让心头的空虚更为膨胀之外、根本无法起到任何宽慰的作用。原来自己是这样脆弱的人；一边如是在心中暗暗自嘲道，一边将脑袋倚靠上了透明的车窗，那好似在迁怒自己的埋怨其实是男人向笠松发来的求救信号。明明一次次的控诉自己总是将他当做孩子般看待，却总是在这样的时候像个孩子一样向自己索求着更多的安慰，这样的黄濑让人忍不住怜爱、可同样令笠松感到异常疲惫，因为现在的自己能够给予对方的东西实在没有太多。

（我想抱着前辈，也想要吻遍你的身体、想要好好疼爱你、感受你……见不到你的日子真的好寂寞，呐……前辈……告诉我你还喜欢我吗？你是不是还想曾经那样喜欢着我呢？）  
“……这种问题，应该由我来问你才对吧，笨蛋……”

想要用尽全身的力气抱紧你的身体，想要用身体的每一个细胞感受彼此每一寸肌理；然而这样的渴求越是强烈、堆积在心头的寂寥就越是让自己感到痛苦，所以笠松偏执的让自己对此感到麻木，即便在被思念冲昏了头脑的时刻、依旧占据了上风的理性使得自己重重的长吁了一口气。喜欢也好，想念也罢，究竟是什么在支撑着你我之间的维系？我想答案既不在我，更不在你；只是每每当我想到‘放弃’这样的字眼时，从心口处传来的剧烈的绞痛总是一次次让我选择退缩，所谓的不舍恐怕就是这么回事吧。

“我会等你的，黄濑。‘言语’这样肤浅的东西证明不了什么，所以我会用行动来表示，这也比较符合我的个性。”

你是属于我的人，而我也早已将自己交给了你，事已至此、没有什么好畏惧的。音落，下意识挠了挠耳廓的笠松为了藏起自己燥热不已的脸颊而耷拉下了脑袋，直到在电话另一头陷入了沉默的男人因为羞赧而传来了几声腼腆的轻笑，这才垮下了双肩的笠松放低了身体的重心，距离都无法阻挡的爱意润泽着被寂寞吞噬的身体，使得冰冷的手脚一点点开始温热起来。

“再怎么说我也是‘大人’，要是和你一样整天怨天怨地的，我两估计早就分手了吧。”  
（嘿嘿~我就是喜欢前辈这种帅气又可爱的地方，真的……好喜欢你。）


	14. 2014-6-17

人之所以如此痴迷于‘许愿’是因为心中有着想要得到、却得不到的东西。像是心仪已久的玩具，又或是价格不菲的限定CD；也有祈求家人平安以及学业进步的，在心中默念那些充满了期待的词句之时也给自己下了一个心理的暗示，黄濑并不讨厌这种自欺欺人的做法，毕竟所谓的‘许愿’早已变为了一种可有可无的形式，自己虽然不是什么浪漫主义者，却不讨厌去制造这种浪漫又玄乎的气氛。

“接下来就由我森山由孝为大家演唱一曲《伤心朱丽叶》。……黄濑，还愣着干嘛，赶紧给我切歌啊。”  
“是是……哎……”

一年一度的生日是黄濑可以向自己兼职的事务所请假的最好机会，决定完成大学的课业后立刻出道的黄濑以业余模特的身份在时尚界闯荡已经过了整整两个年头，登上杂志封面的机会也越来越多。将大部分的工作和心思都投入到了工作上、在学校也很少露面；自从因为伤势放弃篮球过后黄濑度过了一段极为空虚的时光，好在自己最终找到了属于自己的目标，坎坷的情路也在多年的忍耐与让步过后修成了正果。现在的黄濑总算有信心在他人面前拍着胸脯、信誓旦旦的说自己成了能够独当一面的‘男人’：拥有稳定的收入，和自己喜欢的人一起生活，然而现实总是残酷的，尽管笠松已经不再像曾经那样排斥黄濑的进驻，可两人能够独处的时间依旧少的可怜。一个为了学习和打工四处奔波，一个则是为了各式各样的外景工作而奔走在日本各地；感觉我们两个好像罗密欧和朱丽叶哦……明明那么相爱却没有办法在一起。每当自己隔着电话、像是撒娇一般向笠松抱怨时，容易害羞的‘前辈’总是会怒气冲冲的切断电话，改用生硬的文字训斥自己的油嘴滑舌。

“明明说好就只有我和前辈两个人的，为什么大家都来了啊……”

按捺不住心中的委屈、偷偷低声抱怨着；早在两个星期前黄濑就偷偷计划起了今年的生日计划，想和笠松好好亲热一番、为此还向工作时合作的女模特打听最近人气极旺的热门料理，拜托了不少业内的人提前预定好了作为。事情直到三天前还非常顺利，碰巧在回家的路上遇到了刚出车站的笠松，两人边说边笑的漫步在回家的小道上；前辈，后天就是我生日了，要不要一起过啊？像初恋的国中生一样牵着彼此的手、兴致勃勃的提议道，而笠松也像是理所当然似的点了头，可男人的下一句话让心花怒放的黄濑顿时尝到了天崩地裂的感觉，不详的预感像是井喷似的涌上了心头。

（既然机会难得把其他人也叫上吧。既然是一年一次的生日，热闹一点比较红啊。）  
（诶诶诶……）

见笠松满心期待的模样、不忍扫了对方兴致的黄濑只能默默的将抗议吞咽回了肚子。笠松一向我行我素，况且之所以会想出这样的点子也是为了黄濑着想。果不其然、回到家就拨通了大家电话的笠松一脸雀跃的商讨起了后天的庆生聚会，不得不临时改变计划的黄濑被迫取消了预约、匆匆忙忙的预定了KTV的房间；甚至还梦到了被森山踩在身上的场景，那种纯属出于心理作用的挫败感真实得让黄濑直喘粗气。

“呜……前辈真的太过分了……一点都不考虑人家的心情……”  
“喂，黄濑？你一个人在发什么呆呢，到你了。”  
“？！”

熟悉的男声冷不防的从背后传来，使黄濑猛地从思绪中惊醒。就在自己循声转过身的那刻，笠松那张仍残留着些许稚气的脸蛋映入了视野，形状良好的浓眉以及乌黑的眼眸是自己最喜欢的地方，然而现在的黄濑却无法像以前那样为这些惹人怜爱的细节感到怦然心动，反而助涨了心头的闷气、驱使着黄濑挪开了目光。……没什么啦，这里空气不太好，觉得有点头晕。随口敷衍了几句，难掩颓丧的‘奇迹’低着头慢慢从沙发上站起了身，随即弯腰捡起了丢放在一旁的手机，朝着房门的方向走去。

“我去厕所洗把脸，前辈你们先自己玩吧，我马上就回来。”  
“等等、黄濑……！”  
“‘嘭’”

自己是不是表现的太明显了呢？明明从事着与演艺圈相关的行业却不擅长作秀，黄濑自认为自己算得上擅长撒谎，却总是在笠松面前乱了套。大概自己是打从心底不想欺骗笠松吧。正因为渴望着得到对方的信赖，才会用尽自己全部的真诚，只可惜笠松并不是那种敏锐又敏感的人，男人也有粗心或是大大咧咧的时候，黄濑喜欢这样的笠松，可同时也感到非常疲惫，这种矛盾的心情时常让自己感到非常困惑。两年的察觉让笠松固执的坚持着‘长辈’特有的‘风度’，就算知道黄濑在夜晚和其他女模特单独相处也不会质疑太多；在许多细节上也会出于对黄濑的考虑而牺牲两人共处的时间和机会，黄濑已经不是过去那只会卖弄任性的孩子，也十分感激笠松的这份理解和包容；然而自己还是希望笠松能够再‘自私’一点，因为只有这样黄濑才能感觉到笠松是需要自己的，两人之所以在一起生活不单单只是为了填补那份不安而已。

“哈啊……好累……该不会和年长的人交往都是这么累人的吧。”

无论是笠松还是黄濑都没有太过丰富的恋爱经验，几乎将所有的精力和时间都拘泥在了彼此的身上、因而错过了许多机会，现在想想还真觉得有些不值。如果自己再成熟点、是不是就能让萦绕在两人周围的气氛变得更轻松点了呢？用纸巾擦去了不断从面颊上滴落的水珠，抬头望着镜中的倒映；为了方便设计造型而留长的金发遮挡住了大片的脖颈，棱角分明的五官也因为脸型的变化而变得和曾经不太一样。回想起两人窝在家中、自己赖在笠松身边不走的模样，当黄濑以犯困为由霸占男人膝盖、故意装睡时，起先抱怨连连的笠松总是会在争执平息过后用手缓缓梳弄自己的头发，笨拙的手势与轻柔的动作让黄濑高兴的甚至想要落泪。自己为这个男人苦苦等了三年，然而光是这种程度的温柔就让自己满足得快要哭了出来；虽然都说‘先喜欢上的人就输了’，可我未免也输的太彻底了吧……忍不住在心中责骂起了自己的窝囊，正当黄濑想要重新振作起精神、而使劲搓揉着僵硬的脸颊时，洗手间那厚重的大门突然被推开，只见笠松的身影突然出现在了镜子的倒映中，一切发生的太过突然、让毫无心理准备的黄濑忍不住吓了一跳。

“前、前辈？！你怎么过来了啊……！其他人呢？”  
“都还唱着呢。森山抓着马克风不放，反正没我什么事就顺便来看看你的情况。”  
“这、这样……”

你身体怎么样了？要不要先回家休息？

见笠松微微蹙着眉头、一脸担忧的追问道，心口不禁一阵绞痛的黄濑默默的摇了摇头，低垂下了视线。还好啦，胸口有点闷而已，大概是有点缺氧吧。可还没等自己说完，不知在何时向自己伸来右手的笠松狠狠的在自己的额头上拍了一下，清脆的响声回荡在空无一人的洗手间内，而一头雾水的黄濑就这么干等着双眼、怔怔的呆愣在原地。

“笠松前辈……？”  
“你果然是在生气吧。就算勉强迎合我也没用，你在想什么早就全部写在脸上了，你以为就凭你这点破演技也能骗得过我？”  
“…………”

善意的谎言是为了保护自己最重视的人，逞强则是为了不让自己那稚气的自私伤害了那份最为纯粹的心意，然而笠松竟这么轻易的就将自己的所有伪装一并卸下、这让黄濑感到哭笑不得。前辈好过分……明明早就知道了，还要这么对我。一边说着、一边将双手缠绕上了对方的腰际；就在自己俯身将脸埋入男人的肩窝时，笠松先是稍稍侧了侧脑袋、随即像安慰一只颓丧的大型犬似的用着脑袋轻轻摩挲着自己的金发。

“难道你和森山前辈商量好的吗……一起合伙欺负我之类的。今天可是我生日呢，这么做未免也太过分了。”  
“这次是我不好。……其实是等你出了房间后小堀悄悄告诉我你有些不对劲我才追过来的。没能注意到你的心情，对不起啊。”  
“…………”

前辈你果然很狡猾。偷偷的将这句心声藏在了腹中，缠绕在腰际的双臂却越箍越紧。黄濑希望能够像个成熟的男人一样懂得去迁就，可到头来还是只有笠松一人一味的满足自己的任性，或许这就是男人所期待的，双方都希望能够成为彼此的依靠，这份渴望越是迫切、化为行动的那份心情也就越是单纯、越是笨拙。

“不过这次我不原谅你！前辈我们偷偷逃回家吧！好不好？”  
“喂……！这不太好吧……？”

曾经有这么一首歌这样唱道。

Love never feels so good，因为始终都在猜疑，始终都在索求；因为一件微不足道的小事就能满足得恍惚了神志，像个孩子一样四处向人炫耀、又不愿与人分享，就算遭到外人的嘲弄和嗤笑也不愿从中清醒过来。

“魔术？原来前辈你会变魔术哦？我以前怎么都不知道？”

在自己的死缠烂打下、不得以只能选择妥协的笠松在森山的谩骂声中灰溜溜的逃出了KTV的包房。为了不再受到外人的骚扰而关上了手机，因为太清楚森山的个性、生怕男人带着其他人找上佳门来，特意选择避开公寓的黄濑硬拉着仍有些抗拒的笠松走进了附近的爱情旅馆，一口气付清了所有的费用。暖色调的灯光为屋内的氛围增添了几分暧昧的意味，然而气喘吁吁的两人却完全没有那方面的意思，尽管心中有这个念头、却因为持续了一天的奔走而全然没了调情精力。

“上礼拜和打工的前辈学的，觉得挺有意思，我可是偷偷练了很久了。”

不知从哪找到了一副扑克牌，突然提议要变个魔术的笠松脱去了球鞋、盘腿坐在了床上。见男人兴致高昂的模样、同样心生了好奇的黄濑也一同坐上了床铺的边缘，只见笠松熟练的洗着牌、接着从床头柜上拿来了形状怪异的圆珠笔，递到了黄濑的面前。你先随便抽一张，然后在牌上写点什么，最好是自己的名字。接着，同样从牌堆中取出一张纸牌的笠松用自己随身携带的原子笔在纸牌的空白处写上了几个简单的假名，又将纸牌草草的折叠成了方形、挪到了唇边。

“然后像这样咬上，整个吞到嘴里。”  
“诶诶诶？！不要啦，这样不是很脏吗？前辈……你该不会又在耍我吧……”

少给我废话！老老实实照着我说的做就行！

见自己久久没有动静，厉声催促道的笠松使劲踹了一脚自己的膝盖，疼得黄濑险些就在床上打起滚来。拗不过笠松的顽固、只能老老实实照做的黄濑像是报复似的在纸牌的空白处写上了惦记已久的‘心愿’，小心翼翼的将纸牌折叠成了方形。

“这样就好了吧？……真的要含进嘴里吗？”

仍然心存顾及的黄濑稍稍抬着眼、试图窥探对方的反应，可就在视线对上的那刻，早就‘准备就绪’的笠松一脸不耐的瞪了自己一眼，立马乖乖闭上嘴的黄濑二胡不说的将单薄的纸片含在了唇齿间，一股脑的含进了口中。前辈到底打算做什么呢……感觉有点怪怪的……正当自己闷闷不乐的在心中犯着嘀咕时，突然凑上前的笠松就这么将他那有些干燥的双唇贴上了自己的嘴，又在眨眼的功夫间抽离了身子，唯独炙热的吐息掠过皮肤的触感迟迟没能消退。

“好了！赶紧把嘴里的东西拿出来吧，然后打开看看。”

出其不意的举动丝毫没有任何惊喜的感觉，短暂的停留也不像平日那样值得回味；留下的就只有脑海的一片空白而已，眼睁睁的看着笠松兴高采烈的将从口中取出的纸牌展开，老实说黄濑并不清楚到底发生了什么，见笠松急匆匆的取出了纸牌、自己也将折叠成方形的纸片从嘴里取了出来。放空的脑袋任由本能趋势，尽管完全没在思考却还是展开了满是折痕的纸牌。一会打开了可别吓一跳啊，让我先看看你写了什么。唯独笠松的声音像是某个精密的机关操纵着黄濑的一举一动，循声低头将视线投向平滑的纸牌，刻写在表面的文字让黄濑不禁瞠目结舌。

“‘想和前辈玩69’……你这混蛋都在想些什么啊！？”  
“咦咦咦咦咦？！怎么换了？！这个不是我写的那张啊……好痛！！…………”

向往着你侬我侬的甜蜜却怀念着打打闹闹的日常，或许这才是属于我们自己的生活。无情的铁拳落在脸颊的左侧，高亢的怒吼伴随着放纵的笑声；即便知道你生气、也会固执的拥搂上你的腰际，因为我确信你不会躲开，这份‘得寸进尺’何尝不是你也同样需要我的证明？

“前辈！再来一次吧！不过这次要亲久一点哦！一秒钟根本不够啦～”

I miss the days to the sweet lie  
I miss the conversation when we are so apart 

驱散了这些寂寞与不安的魔法在双唇触碰之际悄然绽开，将最为真诚的祝福送入你的口中、奉上只为了上演的magic trick。

【生日快乐，黄濑。】  
“今年我也会用尽全力去爱你的！前辈～！”


End file.
